Lighting a dark world
by The Silver titan
Summary: Faunus Ruby AU when Ruby finally has friendly contact with the outside world, it will send her into a new life of sadness, love and family. With new friends to help her along the path, will she become the huntress she always wanted to be? eventual ladybug with Weiss/Neptune and Yang/Sun. will contain swearing, a bit of gore and some adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I dont own RWBY. Welcome to my first RWBY fic, Im starting early, in tribute of Monty Oum, please leave a constructive review**

The heavy scent of dust was slowly filling the air, accompanied by the howls of beowolves, someone was in the forest, and was surrounded by the pack of grimm. Running as fast as she could, pushing her semblance to the limit, short brown hair and a red cloak billowing behind the fifteen year old girl, rose petals left in her wake, wolf ears and a menacing weapon partially hidden by the cloak.

'I hope I can make it to this person in time' Ruby thought worriedly, coming upon a cliff, she stopped, and looked down, noticing a woman, wearing a white and black outfit, with a purple and black cape of sorts, blonde hair in a bun, surrounded by at least forty beowolves, the few fallen behind the back, all forming a half circle against the cliff wall, surrounding her.

"Well, time to do something foolish" Ruby said to no one in particular, reaching to her neck and pulling out a whistle of sorts, before jumping over the cliff, the whistle making a high pitch screaming noise, much like a banshee, causing the beowolves to cease moving in on the figure, and look up. With the night acting as her shroud, she deploys her weapon, digging it into the rock, slowing her descent to a safer speed. The figure took this time to look up, hoping to see what had these dark creatures to not focus on her, when she finally heard the screaming noise, seeing a flash of red in the pitch black sky.

'time to help' Ruby thought excitedly, working the bolt to chamber a round in her massive sniper scythe, aiming the muzzle of the weapon to the wall of rock and firing, sending her previously vertical descent into a long arc, the grimm having long seen her, and followed her path to the tree line, her form disappearing into the leaves. The alpha of the pack, long familiar with her presence in the forest, slowly walks to the trees, before the the blade of a scythe hooks around its body, pulling it into the shadows, the only sound coming from the darkness being its pained cries. The pack, suddenly turning aggressive, charges, but stop and turn when five suddenly split in half.

"My turn!" exclaims Ruby, excited to have a fight that she could easily win, starts twirling the weapon in her hands, and running about, quickly decimating the confused beasts, after making quick work of almost all of the beowolves. While focusing on one in particular, Ruby never noticed one slowly sneaking up on her, until a riding crop sent dust in her direction, and causing it to explode in flames. The last of the beowolves deciding to turn and run, leaving the two alone in the clearing. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?" the stranger asked, hoping to learn more about her little savior "My na-' but before she could finish, a noise caught their attention. The stranger quickly reaching into her pocket, grabbing a ringing scroll and answering "Glynda, are you alright? You haven't responded to Oobleck or Port, were starting to get worried" asked a new voice, "Im fine Ozpin, but I found something you may want to see, im going to head to the rendezvous point, call them back" replied the woman, now known as Glynda to Ruby, "If you would please, come with me, we want to-" before she could finish, Ruby collapsed, having pushed herself in the fight, the last thing she could remember a worried face and somebody catching her before she hit the forest floor.

"You said you found her in the middle of a grimm infested forest? and that she fought off nearly forty beowolves on her own? Im sorry Glynda, but im having a hard time believing this, even if it is coming from you" stated a slightly familiar voice, "But its true, I have nothing to gain from lying and you know it" stated an even more familiar voice "Mmmhhmm" groaned Ruby, alerting all nearby to her return to the world, "It would appear that our new friend is awake" stated a slightly fast speaker "Indeed you are right, maybe she can provide us with confirmation of your story" a gruff but authoritative voice boomed. Ruby shrank into her cloak, the three new additions visibly scaring her. Noticing this, the one she recognized as Glynda hurried a the men who she didn't recognize at all out of the room, leaving her with Glynda, and the first person she heard upon waking. "Could you tell us who you are, and why you were in a grimm infested forest, wielding an incredibly dangerous weapon?" the man asked, not being forceful, and sounding quite gentle. "M-m-my name i-is Ruby, R-ruby R-rose" she answered, hoping to not anger these people, her past experiences serving her well when it came to people, her senses going into overdrive since what happened three years ago, when she was kidnapped, and people like this were new to her, not wishing to harm her. But the reaction she got when she said her name was one none were expecting, Glynda and this man were shocked "could you please remove your hood?" the man asked "Ozpin!" Glynda suddenly snapped, but then they both turned, they saw silver eyes staring back at them, a mess of brown hair, with old red tips, and a pair of wolf ears sitting upon her head "Well this confirms it, we finally found her. Miss Rose, my name is Ozpin, and now that we know who you are, could you please come with me?" Ruby was surprised, as was Glynda, here was a man she had just met, was still somewhat scared of, and he was asking her to walk with him.

"Ozpin, I think you should let her rest before you ask her anything else, or try anything else, here, lets bring her to one of the empty dorm rooms, there is still a month before the returning students start arriving, plenty of time to figure something out" "I think that is actually a much better idea than mine, miss rose, if you would please follow us, we can get you situated for the night" "O-ok, but can I at least have crescent rose back? I would feel, a l-little better if I had it with me, please?" "Of course, here it is, now if you'll excuse me, I should go and let the others know of her presence here" Glynda quickly walked off, leaving her to follow Ozpin. "S-so, um, where are we exactly?" Ruby was still worried that he would turn on her, and treat her much like the white fang had, but he just smiled "You are in the kingdom of Vale, and, more specifically, my school, Beacon academy" he replied. Ruby stood there in awe, here she was, in a place she thought she would only be capable of dreaming about for the rest of her life, but here she was, walking with the headmaster.

Making it to a dorm room that would be empty until the new first year students had been easy, Ozpin had left for the night, promising to come and get her in the morning, leaving her to her thoughts. She wondered what more they would have to talk about, she wondered if he would let her join his school, this was her dream for as long as she could remember, but recent events killed her dream, wishing to see her sister Yang again, but now, she just wanted to sleep, and let tomorrow bring what it may.

**AN/ so I hope to improve my writing, I know it might be a little painful to read, but it'll get better eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Im back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, we will be meeting the second, third and fourth year students, but only focusing on one team in particular. I would also like to thank all who have read/fav'd/followed this story, it means a lot to me. Anyways, onto the reason you're all here.**

Waking up had left Ruby in a surprise, forgetting where she actually was, and thought the white fang had found her again. 'Wait, the beds I got were never this comfortable, or warm' she thought, calming down, but still whimpering slightly, as the memories of the night before came back to her, running through the forest, meeting an actual huntress, and waking up to see the headmaster of a world renowned hunter school. 'I wonder what today will bring' while unwrapping herself from her cloak, the one thing she managed to keep a hold of when she was kidnapped, the weapon blueprints her uncle had given her having been confiscated from her the moment they were noticed, luckily, she had a near perfect memory, and had remembered almost every little detail of it, which allowed her to make her crescent rose from the wreckage of a crashed bullhead, 'that was not pleasant, im lucky that nevermore was to busy with those awful people to notice me running' she thought, feeling a familiar rage come back to her, one that she felt when thinking back to her captors.

"Hello miss rose, are you awake?" a voice called out softly, startling her slightly, "Ah! Sorry, yes, yes I am" she answered, voice shaking slightly. recognizing the voice as Ozpin, she had calmed down significantly, his tone calming to her, much like her own fathers had before. "Well now that you are up, could you please come with me, I would also suggest you bring your weapon along too, as you may need it." Ozpin asked, which sent questions running through her mind 'Why would I need to bring crescent rose?' "Sure, just give me a second" "Of course, I shall be just outside the door, come out when you are ready please." leaving and closing the door behind him, Ozpin left the room. Grabbing crescent rose and the few magazines for its sniper function that she had, leaving her with a total of four, allowing her forty shots total 'Maybe I should ask about getting a hold of some new ones.' thinking to herself as she quickly inspected her sweetheart. Feeling satisfied that its working properly, she subconsciously tugs at the remains of the patchwork of uniforms, having taken care to remove all traces of the red emblem that originally was on them.

'Well, time to go out and start the day' "Ah, are you ready?" "Yes, but can I ask what we will be doing?" "Well, miss rose, we want to see just what you are capable of, both with your fighting, and general knowledge, if we find that somewhere along the line needs work, compared to the average for your age, then we will see to it that you make the average at least." Ozpin stated, hoping to not scare her, he could see how she was tense around people, how when conversing with others, she carried a scared undertone to her voice, he even heard her whimpering when she woke up, and no, he was not creeping on her, he just so happened to be walking by when he heard it. 'This should be easy then, despite their best efforts, I still managed to learn a great deal' "Alright then, lets get started, but whats first?" she asked, hoping she could get to show off her fighting prowess, it was when she was most comfortable, fighting something, anything, as long as she could use her sweetheart. "Well, I thought we would leave that up to you, but seeing as how you perked up a little at the mention of it, I assume you would like to fight first?" Ruby blushed at how easily she could be read, but just nodded, already eager to prove herself in a fight.

"If I may ask though, how did you make that? Its obvious that you didn't find that, not to mention you use a bullet used almost exclusively in a bullheads auto cannons." At this ruby just nodded "I was being transported to another base, and about an hour into the flight, a nevermore attacked, we crashed, and the nevermore fought the white fang, while I made my escape. after it flew off, I went back to the crash site, and started taking everything I would need, crescent rose is what was left of the bullhead. After I had all the material I needed, I started building. I had gotten blueprints from my uncle the same day I disappeared, but I have a near perfect memory, and I had spent hours looking at them." Ruby left off with a sigh, she might've felt oddly comfortable, but talking to people still scared her. "Thats quite the story, and I must say, your survival skills are quite extraordinary, how long were you in the forest though?" "I was in the forest for two years, but I was missing for three" "That is something, the age of a basic hunter initiate, and having survival skills of a full fledged huntress" at this, Ruby seemed to brighten up from the praise she was receiving. Turning through a set of doors, she saw Glynda, along with the two from last night, "And I said, she will be staying with us until further notice, we wouldn't be doing our job if we just sent her out on her own, now would we?" "I know Glynda, but think, she probably has a family somewhere, shouldn't we try to find them for her?" "Actually Bart, if you would have waited, and seen the list of first years, you would notice a specific name that should spark your interest." At this, Ozpin motioned for one of the men to join him, outside of her hearing range, her wolf ears twitching, trying to pick up something. "How are you feeling today? Are you at least feeling better?" Glynda asked, catching her attention "Oh, y-yeah, just fine" "Thats good, how about later, if you're feeling up to it, we go into town, and get you some real clothes, I can tell that those are going to start falling apart within the week." "I guess, but, I don't want to be a pest or anything" "Nonsense, its a hunters job to help people any way they can." "Glynda, could you please be a referee for a match? I want to see what miss rose is capable of." Ozpin asked, ending our conversation, with the two others up in the stands "Sure Ozpin, might I ask who she will be fighting though?" Ruby was interested and listening intently, hoping to hear who it would be "Why, me of course, Oobleck and Port aren't used to evaluating a fighter, and I wanted to see her fight tournament style, if your story of her fight in the forest was anything to go by." "Do you know how to fight like that?" Glynda asked patiently.

"Y-yes I do, im ready to go whenever you are" Ozpin just looked at her reassuringly, but she was still nervous, she wouldn't be sparring a normal teacher or hunter, no she would be sparring against the headmaster, and that scared her, but it also filled her with excitement. Eager to prove herself, she takes a stance on one end of the floor, Ozpin just opposite of her. As he drew a sword from his cane, she smiled at how simple his weapon was, the fact that he got here with nothing but that simple sword, spoke volumes of his ability, and she hoped she could hold him off long enough. "Begin!" and with that, she was off, working the bolt as the scythe deployed to its full form, seeming to startle her audience. She knew it would have this effect, a small fifteen year old, with a seven foot scythe, sporting a four foot three inch blade span, the look of it was intimidating, but also using a high powered sniper using a fifty caliber bullet made it more so, using the recoil to control her movements made her deadly. Upon approaching her opponent, noticing his defensive posture, she angled the barrel downward, and fired, sending her up and over him and his thin blade.

"Nice tactic, using your semblance with the recoil of your gun" Ozpin called out as the blades met, again and again, continuing for five minutes, neither able to get the upper hand. Quickly jumping back, she weighed her options, opting to try and intimidate him and weaken his stance. Shooting from her spot in a flurry of rose petals, she folded her scythe to its compacted form, and pulled the whistle from her neckline, letting it loose to the wind. Ozpin suddenly stood stock still, wondering how she was making the noise of a screaming banshee. Not up to taking chances, he tried to follow where she was, getting blurry forms of her instead, but what he noticed was something new, a small form of a dark wood and metal, hanging from her neck. At his little discovery, he smiled 'So she uses intimidation and scare tactics when she can't win conventionally' he thought to himself. 'She would make a great huntress, if all we went by was combat skill' he mused to himself. Suddenly he felt a shift, feeling the wind move as a sharp object cut through the air. Moving the blade to intercept, he was pleasantly surprised when he met the scythe shaft, instead of the blade, what happened next surprised them all, when he was suddenly lifted from the ground, and sent into a nearby wall. As he hit the wall, he noticed Ruby where he originally was. "Glynda, please call the match, that hurt a little more than expected, Oobleck, could you please ready the written test for her? Im going to get my arm looked at." Ruby was confused by why he was giving her the match, he was near impossible to hit, forcing her to use her last resort a lot sooner than she was used to.

Looking up, she noticed one of the professors, assumed to be Oobleck, was gone, meaning that the one with the thick white mustache, must be professor Port. "Miss Ruby, if you want, while we get your written test ready, we can get you some food. The cafeteria should have something for you." Glynda had motioned Ruby over to her, upon doing so, her stomach growled loudly, causing her to gain an embarrassed look.

After getting lunch, Ruby was following Glynda to another room, while also trying to balance a stack of fifteen cookies. Ruby, while she enjoyed the strawberries she would sometimes find, was completely taken away by the small pastries, eating as many cookies as she had strawberries, before they had to go and finish her testing.

The written testing had been easy, she was now in town with Glynda, to get her some real clothes. After a while, they had finally found her some outfits, all sporting a combat skirt, and red, with ruby taking the time to stitch on a rose, what could only be assumed as her emblem. walking up to Ozpins office, they had thrown out her ragged mess, only having been made worse when she had pulled it apart to get material to sew into her rose. Upon making it to his office, they both noticed Ozpin holding his left shoulder with a slightly pained expression. Turning to face his visitors, he motioned for Ruby to sit down at his desk "Hello miss rose, its nice to see some real clothes on you, thank you ms Goodwitch for seeing to that. Now before I tell you your results, I want to inform you that what you just took today was our entrance exam, and that you passed with flying colors. Normally, one in your position would have to wait to get in, seeing as you are two years younger than our entrance age, but, we have a surprise for you. In three weeks, the second, third and final year students will be arriving, after they arrive, our first year students will arrive two days after that. Now, would you like to join my school, and train to be a huntress?" Ruby just looked on in shock, here she was, a social misfit, barely able to converse with a person without fear, having been away from civilization for three years, yet she knew as much if not more than some first year students at beacon, and she was just offered a slot in their enrollment, "I-y-yes sir, I would enjoy that very much, it was always a dream of mine to be a huntress." Ruby put out with a small amount of excitement "Im glad we could have someone like you join us, now one other thing, please tell me if this first year student looks familiar to you" at this, she became confused, as Ozpin pulled up a profile on his scroll, and turned it towards her, what she saw brought tears to her eyes, she noticed the long blonde hair and lilac eyes, but what confirmed it was the name and fighting style, a brawler who uses shotgun gauntlets, with a name she would never forget, Yang xiao long, "Is she really going to be here? Do I really get to see my sister again?" Ruby asked, with tears streaming down her eyes. She had always hoped her sister would find her, along with her father. While she may have been adopted, she knew she wasn't actually related, but they still loved her as much as they could. She knew Yang would've raised hell trying to find her missing sister.

"Yes, she is going to be here, and you will be able to see her again. Also, when they get here, I want you to meet one of the second year teams, I think they would be able to help you get adjusted to life here at beacon. Now, it is quite late, why don't we get you back to the dorm room?" Ozpin had slowly gotten up, taking Ruby with him, Glynda having already disappeared, back to the dorm room with her stuff, they assumed. "So why were you holding your shoulder when we walked in?" "Because, you managed to do what few others can, you managed to not only land a hit on me, but you also managed to inflict a minor injury, don't feel bad though, its only a sprain." Ozpin responded "Also, how did you make that noise during our fight? I thought I saw something hanging off your neck." "Oh, you mean this?" Ruby stated, as she pulled out her whistle, he had been correct, it was made with a dark wood, with pieces of metal inside of the opening "How does something this small, make such a noise?" Ozpin asked, completely puzzled by the little charm he was currently holding.

"When I was looking for spare metal, I heard a loud whistling noise. When I found the source, I noticed that the metal was waving in the wind, so I carved a wooden charm of sorts, with an opening on each end, and slid metal shards into certain portions. When I finished, I had also gathered enough spare parts to also make my weapon, so I was trying to get back to my makeshift campsite, when an ursa appeared. I ran as fast as I could, but I noticed something, the way I had made my little necklace, made a terrifying noise, one that would make any grimm stop in its tracks." Ruby thought back to how terrified she had been, chased by an ursa and no way to defend herself. "Now that is quite a story, now, get some rest, you have a long year ahead of you, miss rose. Good luck." and with that, he walked off, leaving Ruby in front of the door to her room.

'I hope nothing goes wrong, and I can't wait to see Yang again, after all this time' Ruby thought to herself, as she changed into a pair of white pajama pants covered in roses and a black tank top. Crawling into the bed she marked as hers, she quickly fell asleep, her ears twitching at the slightest noises.

**AN/ so sorry I lied, this chapter was way longer than expected, and while im proud of myself, with the length it was I felt I would've shortened the lifespan of this story if I introduced my other ideas, stay tuned though because there will be more this weekend, and as such enjoy yourselves**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY AN/ Im back, and we are time skipping forward a month from last chapter, now meeting the returning students, and then the new students, depending on what I manage to do before I fall asleep.**

Running through the now crowding halls, Ruby was panicking, the amount of students scaring her. As she ran through the crowds, leaving rose petals all around, confusing all she passed, her mind raced with one goal, find one of the teachers. While she was still a little hesitant around some of the upper class teachers, she had formed friendships with the ones she would be taught by, Mr Oobleck especially, as he was the only one able to keep up with her speed. Still running, her thoughts started to cloud her mind, taking her focus from the people around her. Making a left to try another part of the school, she didn't notice a girl with rabbit ears walking with an extremely tall man. Colliding with an armor piece on his left shoulder, Ruby instantly fell back, clutching her head in pain and curling in on herself hoping to avoid the unwanted interaction, if these people were quick to anger.

"Oh my, are you alright?" the young rabbit faunus moved to help her up, but the man stopped her quickly, motioning her to her scroll. Understanding what he meant, she pulled it out, and fired off a message almost instantly. Turning her full attention back, she saw her friend massaging the girls forehead, noticing the beginnings of a nasty bruise.

"Oh I see how it is, Yatsuhashi, have me call the rest of the team while you get to try and help her up." The girl said with mock hurt in her voice. All the while, Ruby kept silent, a small whimper emanating from her, while she still held her head, but more to hide her face in her cloak than anything else. When Yatsuhashi finished with his work, stood back up, offering a hand, but still fearing for herself, Ruby curled up even more.

Leaning back to speak to her, Yatsuhashi started quietly "I think this is the girl headmaster Ozpin mentioned to us earlier Velvet." Pulling away, both Velvet and Yatsuhashi noticed their two other teammates coming down the hall. Slowly pulling herself from her cloak, as to not catch anyones attention, Ruby noticed two new arrivals, one, a guy about three years older than her with dark skin and near colorless eyes, and a girl, same age as the others, wearing what had to have been expensive designer clothes.

"So Velvet, what did you need us for?" The new girl asked coolly, peeking dark brown eyes from the top of lowered shades. Before anyone could respond, they all noticed the small red form try to scurry away, but only managing to corner itself. At this Ruby cursed inwardly, 'Damn, I was hoping to get out of here, not find a wall' she thought defeated.

"Ok i'll bite, whats going on Velvet, who is this?" she asked, waking up to her side

"We think its the girl the headmaster told us about Coco"

"Really now? Only one way to find out, whats your name kid?" the girl now identified as Coco asked, causing Ruby to slowly peak out from her hood, allowing her to take them all in one at a time. She noticed the one she assumed was Yatsuhashi was kneeled down beside her, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. Then turning slightly to the left, she noticed the rabbit faunus feeling conflicted, wondering if she had any affiliation with the white fang. Next was the girl known as Coco. While she seemed slightly intimidating when she first appeared, Ruby noticed the calming effect her presence actually had.

"R-ruby, Ruby rose" she stated, fear still present in her voice. At this, Coco pulled the young girl to her feet, surprising her.

"Fox, could you let the headmaster know that we found her, just as requested?" Coco asked the one person she still had yet to identify. Pulling a scroll from his pocket, he quickly called Ozpin.

"So kid, I bet you're wondering why we were looking for you anyways right?" receiving a small nod from Ruby she continued "Well you see, Ozpin asked us to find you and get to know you before we got off the airship, something about being with people more around your age"

"Th-thanks for putting in the effort to find me, I don't like being around large groups of people, they tend to cause me, problems." Ruby said the last part carefully, as she pulled down her hood, baring her face to the new people around her. Noticing first, Velvet gasped.

"So thats why Ozpin asked us to do this, you're a wolf faunus?" Velvet gaped, causing the others to turn and look. Noticing their staring eyes, Ruby almost darts off, but stops when Coco lets out an amused laugh at her reaction.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but we just didnt expect to see a wolf faunus in our lifetime, and before you ask, no, we don't discriminate against the faunus, as Velvet here would gladly tell you"

"Yeah, its nothing to be afraid of, we were just surprised is all" Velvet says in apology.

"Oh, uh, ok. So, where are we going?"

"Well, how about we head to Vale? Classes wont start until the rest of the first years get here, also, how did you get in? You look a little young to be here, if you don't mind me asking, that is." Coco asked, but Ruby wasn't sure how to tell her, her story not one she liked sharing, especially around people she couldn't fully trust yet. Deciding to give them the bare basics of it, she replied.

"Well, I was found by Ms Goodwitch, and after that, I took a test, and sparred with Ozpin, and won, but only because I hurt him on accident when I threw him into a wall." At this, they all went slack-jawed, save for Yatsuhashi, who still managed a surprised look.

"Ok, while I admit that skill like that would land you in beacon, I doubt you could actually do something like that." this time Fox was the one to talk. Sensing a challenge and a chance to show off, Ruby visibly grew with confidence.

"Well then how about I prove it, one of you against me, tournament rules, how about it?" Ruby surprised them all by saying that, showing a fire that rarely came out. Seeming to take the idea with ease, Yatsuhashi raised his hand silently, offering to give her the spar she wanted, but not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Well it looks like you got yourself a fight, lets go to the arena and get started, Velvet, you play ref? You know tournament fights better than me anyways." Nodding, they all split, Coco and Fox going for the stands, Yatsuhashi to the other side to the lockers, and Velvet to the center of the arena. Ruby quickly returned, crescent rose folded and on her back. Shortly after came Yatsuhashi, a massive sword on his back. Both stepping to the center of the ring, Velvet announced the rules, and after getting to the side, started the fight. Using her speed to her advantage, Ruby dodged all of his heavy strikes, each putting a small crater in the floor. Deciding to put some distance between them, Ruby grabbed crescent rose, unfolding it to its compact rifle form, and starting taking quick, semi accurate shots. Off in the stands, Coco was amazed by her speed and accuracy with a rifle. Deciding she had shot enough, Ruby quickly unfurled her weapon to its full glory, causing all in the room to stare at the massive scythe. Quickly recovering, Yatsuhashi took a defensive stance, preparing for what ever came next.

Before anyone could even twitch a muscle, Ruby was already on top of Yatsuhashi, looking for a way around his defensive stance. Locking weapons repeatedly for two minutes straight, they backed off, giving each other breathing room. Thinking quickly, Ruby pulled out the whistle she had made, which confused everyone, wondering why she took it out in the first place. That answer was discovered and met with more questions as a terrible shrieking noise filled the room as Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Yatsuhashi doing something completely foreign to him, looking around with an expression of fear, trying desperately to catch Ruby and end this. Part of his request was granted when he suddenly felt cold metal wrap around the front of his form, and before anything could be done, he was lifted off his feet, but his size being too much for her little frame to lift, causing him to fall gently to the ground. Visibly panting, Ruby stood opposite from where she started, before sighing in defeat, throwing her arms in the air, and announcing a forfeit.

"That was a great fight, but if I could have lifted you, I would have won." Ruby stated, a childish challenge in her voice.

"That was a great fight, I see why you got into beacon." Coco shouted as she came down from the stands. Proud to have impressed an older team, Ruby only smiled shyly, as she tucked her whistle away. Starting for the doors, Ruby notices Coco walking side by side with her.

"Alright, spill, how the hell did you make that noise?" she asked, even if a little forcefully

"I made a little whistle thar when I use my semblance, air goes through it fast enough to make that noise." Satisfied with the explanation, Coco leads them to the gardens. While expecting to go into town, Ruby is glad she can relax after the sparring session. laying down underneath a tree, she quickly dozes off, leaving the second year team to discuss what they know about her. They quickly conclude that she must have had a rough life if she was able to fight like she did. After thirty minutes of mindless chatter, team CFVY notices distressed sounds coming from Ruby, among other things, slightly mumbled sentences.

"No, please, no, stop it. Who are you, what do you want with me? Please, stop hurting me." as she kept spewing more words in her sleep, she began moving violently, seeming to try to fight or run from whatever was on her mind. Quickly attempting to shake her awake, Velvet was the first thing a crying Ruby noticed upon waking up. Pulling her close, Velvet comforted her while the rest all made their way over. Having fallen asleep again, they noticed it was getting dark out. Deciding it best to head in, Yatsuhashi gently picked up Ruby's sleeping form, Coco leading the way to the dorm room that had been set aside for her. Making it to the room and putting her in bed, they quickly and silently left, leaving a note behind for her when she woke up.

**One week later**

Ruby was anxious, today was the day she would meet her sister again, and start on her journey of becoming a huntress. having already left for the landing area, she watched as the massive airships landed, dropping off the new students. What she didn't expect was a rush of students as soon as the doors opened, causing her to be caught up in the crowd. Nobody seemed to notice her as she tried to make it out of the crowd, getting spun around and disoriented. Before she fell backwards, she could swear she saw a familiar lock of long blonde hair, but was unable to chase after. Slowly falling back, instead of meeting stone as she was expecting, she landed on some ones luggage.

"You dolt, watch what you're doing!" Snapping from her daze, she noticed a girl in a white combat skirt, with a matching jacket, light enough for the summer months, her long white hair off to the side in a small braid.

"Do you know the damage you could have caused?! This is dust, you know, pure energy, is any of this sinking in!" she continued yelling, causing Ruby to shrink back even more, as a cloud of dust formed around her, coming from the vial of red dust in her hands 'Oh no, this is bad this is so-' before Ruby could Finish her thought, she let out a loud sneeze, igniting the dust.

"Unbelievable, to think you are actually dumb enough to sneeze directly into a cloud of dust, are you brain dead or something? How did you even manage to get into this school?" Before she could come up with any way to try and save herself from the situation, it already appeared in the form of a girl in a white and black outfit.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, a multi billion lien company that mines most of the worlds supply of dust, and other technological wonders" the newcomer stated with a bored expression. Either not noticing or not caring, Weiss attempted to use the opportunity to her advantage.

"Finally, some recognition"

"The same company known for its questionable trade partners, back handed dealings and mistreatment of faunus workers" At this, Ruby backed towards the newcomer, realizing the mistake she had made trying to solve the problem herself.

"Wh-I don't have to take this!" Weiss yelled before she stormed off. Satisfied that she wouldn't be back, the new face turned, offering her hand. Helping her up, she introduced herself as Blake Belladonna. Ruby noticed something off about her though, she had a scent to her, an old one, but one she would never forget.

"What does Adam and the white fang want." Ruby growled, surprising the older girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"I recognize his scent anywhere, no matter how old it is, now tell me what you are doing here, or I can go tell the headmaster right now the a white fang operative is attempting to get in the school." Ruby was still growling, ready to pounce if need be.

"Look, I don't want to start anything, but before this continues, know this, I left the white fang years ago, im not affiliated with them anymore. As for Adam, how do you know who he is? He was a top operative, he never made a slip up."

"Im going to trust you for now, and the reason I know who he is, is because he is the reason I didn't get to live a normal life, here is package alpha two-two-three." Ruby said quietly, removing her hood and exposing her wolf ears.

**AN/ im going to leave this here for now because I am currently working on about 3 hours of sleep, and I had a long day of school. The next chapter will be out sometime early next week. Until then, have fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back, with another chapter for you all. but first I wish to apologize for any lacking quality in the last chapter, I was working on only 3 hours of sleep and 8 hours of a long school day, so I was downright exhausted. anyways, on with the chapter.**

"Wait, package alpha two-two-three? I though that was just part of a dust robbery, not a kidnapping." Blake responded absolutely shocked.

"I had to help plan every little detail with a robbery, including a package labeled only as alpha two-two-three." at this, Ruby just stared at her again, returning to her growling, until Blake cut her off.

"I had no hand in your part of that mission, I left after we took the train, and to prove my point, I also saved the workers that were on the train." At this, Ruby stopped growling. Feeling more neutral than anything else now, prepared to at least let her earn her trust.

"Im going to believe you, but you have to earn my trust." Ruby explained, walking off to the main hall, Blake following not too far behind.

later that night, all of the first year students were gathered in one of the halls, currently not used for anything. Ruby however was in her room, waiting for Velvet and Coco, hoping they could help her. A knock at her door breaking her from her thoughts.

"Come in, its open!" Ruby yelled through the door, Velvet walking in first.

"Whats up kid? You wouldn't have called us if you didn't need anything." Coco asked, obviously curious. Velvet also had a questioning look, but didn't vocalize it.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you two could help me with something. I need to find someone but I don't know where they are, and im afraid to go down there to search myself."

"That all kid? Tell you what, Velvet, you stay here, i'll go find who you are looking for, that sound good?" Coco asked, receiving a swift nod from Ruby.

"Alright, now tell me who im looking for."

"My sister, Yang Xiao Long, she has really long blonde hair, she should stick out fairly easily." Ruby supplied, hoping she could find her quickly, before her nerves could get to her, Velvet started trying to keep her from being a nervous wreck.

"I'll be back, Ruby, don't worry, i'll find your sister for you." And with that,Coco was on her way to find her newest friends sister. 'How hard could this be, its not like there are that many blonde girls coming in for a first year at beacon' Coco thought to herself as she entered the hall, looking around for the person she was looking for. After scanning the room for five minutes, she noticed the one trait Ruby gave her, 'She said her sister had long blonde hair, must be her' Coco made her way over to her.

"Excuse me, you name wouldn't happen to be Yang, would it?" Coco asked, catching the blondes attention.

"Yes it would, can I know who's asking?" Yang asked, not recognizing this new girl.

"My name is Coco, and somebody has been anxious to meet you. If you could come with me please, and you may want to bring your stuff with you." At this, Yang just stared, shocked that the leader of one of the most dangerous second year teams was asking her.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a second." Yang asked, quickly gathering her belongings. After ensuring she didn't forget anything, she followed Coco up to the first year dorms, wondering why she was even being led here.

"Um, why are we going to the first year dorms? I thought no one was allowed up here yet?"

"You would be right, but someone has been here for just over a month now, and the headmaster decided to put her up here." Coco explained, which only confused Yang even more. No students were supposed to be here for a month before the year started. Stopping in front of a door, Coco knocked, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" Yang was surprised by the voice she heard, it sounded so familiar, but so different, adding to her confusion. Walking in she noticed two figures, one hiding behind another. The first she noticed was Coco's teammate, the rabbit faunus Velvet. Turning to the new additions, she still hid the other person behind her. Introducing herself, she walked to stand over by Coco.

Turning back to the other person, Yang stood stunned. The figure disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, reappearing behind Yang. Turning around quickly, tears forming in her eyes, familiar silver eyes staring directly back at her. Wolf ears twitching, Yang quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Ruby! Oh my Oum, what are you doing here?!"

"Hi Yang, I missed you so much." Ruby replied, crying uncontrollably, neither noticing Velvet or Coco leave the room. Sitting there for the better part of ten minutes, neither speaking a word, they eventually broke from the hug.

"So where have you been? We have been looking for you nonstop for the past three years, including half of Patch." Yang asked, hoping to have a couple of answers.

"I was kidnaped by the white fang, they constantly attacked me, and moved me every month or so, but last year, the bullhead they were transporting me was attacked by a nevermore, I managed to run and hide while the surviving white fang were decimated by the grimm. I managed to use the wreckage to survive by building a weapon, and another little trinket of mine. Last month Ms Goodwitch was with the headmaster and two other professors and they found me, bringing me here and making sure I was alright. I also managed to get accepted into beacon." Finishing her story, Yang just stood shocked, here, her adopted sister who was so full of energy and could barely leave her side for more than five minutes at a time, managed to survive three awful years away from any civilization.

"Ruby, im so sorry, if I hadn't walked off, you wouldn't have had to go through all of that, or if I had been faster-" Ruby cut her off.

"Its not your fault Yang, you know I would never blame you for it." Noticing just how dark it had become, they both climbed into bed, Yang taking the one closest to Ruby.

The next morning, they made their way to the cliff side.

"Good morning to you all. I hope you are ready for today. Now I know there have been rumors floating around about teams, and I am going to lay those rumors to rest. You will not be forming your own teams, you will be sent into the emerald forest. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. You will all make your way to the northern end of the forest, where you will retrieve a relic, and return. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. we will be monitoring your progress, but will not interfere, the same goes for you too, team CFVY." After that, students started being flung into the forest below.

Ruby was both excited and scared, she was happy that she was going to do what she does best, but that also meant a great chance of interaction with people she wouldn't want to be with. Steeling herself, she was sent soaring through the air, ensuring that her whistle was tucked away from the wind, not wanting to scare the other students unless the grimm were overly aggressive. Pulling out her weapon in its gun form, she fired multiple shots, slowing her down with each successive shot. deploying its full form, she looped the blade around a branch and swung around, landing softly.

"I hope I can find-" Ruby was cut off by the sound of growling, red eyes giving way to black bodies. 'Well, found some grimm, time to get to work.' Taking off, she engaged the beowolves, noticing their numbers were only about twenty. swinging in wide arcs, she managed to hit four and send them to the trees, yelping in pain. What she didn't notice was that there were three alpha beowolves closing in on her. Backing up, she noticed the three behind her.

"Well hello there" Ruby said, backing away slowly as they closed in on her. 'I really don't want to use it, but I need to end this' pulling her charm from its little sleeve in her cloak, she took off in a flurry of rose petals, the noise coming in full effect. The beowolves turning around in fear of the noise, didn't notice the red cloaked girl coming from behind, slicing through one of the alphas, causing the last two to run off, neither noticing the girl in white coming through the bushes. Ruby attempted to give chase, the whistle screeching its tune, the girl in white cringing at the awful noise.

"Gah!" Ruby and Weiss both exclaimed as they collided into each other, the former noticing who her partner now was first. When Weiss looked up, her shoulders visibly drooped.

"Oh great, I get the complete idiot for a partner." she said bitterly. At this Ruby tried to pull her cloak up, so as to hide her face, but Weiss noticed before she could.

"And your a filthy faunus, thats just great." Weiss continued, causing Ruby to whimper, her already fragile personality near breaking within two sentences from one girl. Slowly getting up, Ruby walked towards the northern edge of the forest, trying her hardest to hide her face and block Weiss's insults.

Ruby was nervous, to say the least, being put in the spotlight was something she always hated, and now here she was, the first student in years to take on a fully grown nevermore and win, alongside the youngest ever admitted to beacon.

"Miss Ruby Rose, Miss Weiss Schnee, Miss Blake Belladonna and Miss Yang Xiao Long, you collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." At this Weiss scowled as Yang wrapped her sister in a bear hug.

"Oh im so happy for you!" Yang exclaimed.

"Nice job with that nevermore kid, even we didn't do something that crazy during initiation." Coco walked over to congratulate the new team, but stopped when she saw Weiss.

"Treat your partner like that again and we will have problems, miss Schnee, you got that?" Coco glared menacingly at Weiss, getting the message across clearly, if her frightened face was anything to go by. Yang and her partner Blake also joined in, cementing the point further. Blake was determined to win Ruby's trust, as she obviously wanted to get back at the white fang, and Blake knew she was the best to help. Yang wasn't going to allow anyone to step all over her sister, not after the story she was told. Weiss just angrily bit back her words, as they wouldn't help her.

Making it to the dorm room, Blake could easily target which bed had already been claimed by Ruby. She knew she had been here for a while, so it was only natural, but Weiss didn't seem to care, taking the furthest bed from her. Leaving only one other option, Blake put her stuff down, and climbed into bed, exhausted from the day.

"Night Yang, remember, we have to wake up early tomorrow." Hearing a small snort of acknowledgment from her partner, Blake noticed Ruby roll over, locking eyes with Blake for a second before speaking.

"I have to say Blake, im surprised at how determined you were in trying to earn my trust today, consider it earned." Ruby offered a hand, which Blake shook, wishing each other a good nights sleep, they both nodded off, succumbing to the world of sleep.

**AN/ ok, so once again, I apologize for any lack of quality in the last chapter, please don't hate me for it. I also want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd and followed this story, you guys are going to mean so much to me. thanks for stopping by, next chapter Weiss explodes and Blake will have to do some comforting, lets see how well it goes. until next time, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ So here we are again, first day of school for the gang. Team JNPR will also be making a friendly appearance in this chapter. now without further delay, what you are all here for.**

"Weiss! Wake up!" Weiss jolted awake at the sound of someone yelling in her face. Getting up, she noticed Blake and Ruby sitting on the younger girls bed talking, the sight of her leader causing her to scowl slightly. Noticing Yang still standing over her, Weiss rolled out of bed.

"Why did you wake me up you brute?" Weiss asked, not ready to deal with the members of her team. Slowly pulling a uniform from a suitcase, she started for the bathroom, not waiting for an answer.

"When you get done in there, we need to unpack and decorate!" Yang called back, not noticing Weiss's scowling face. 'Why cant they wait until after classes?' Weiss thought to herself bitterly. Finishing getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom, noticing the others had started putting their clothes away.

"So sis, what did you have planned for after classes today?" Yang called out to Ruby, who was busy helping Blake with most of her books, taking quick looks at the titles. Before Ruby could grab one though, Blake's hand instantly shot out and grabbed it, stuffing it into her pillow. Ignoring them, Weiss finishes with her clothes and starts gathering other items. Yang on the other hand was busy putting up an Achieve Men poster.

"Well, Coco was going to take me to into town and pick up some more clothes, then we were going to stop somewhere and pick up some dinner" Ruby replied almost lazily, noticing how cluttered the room was becoming. Shortly after, everyone else finished and noticed the exact same thing, thinking of how to solve the problem.

"Anyone up for bunk beds?" Ruby asked quietly

"Great idea Rubes!" Yang called

"It does seem efficient." Blake responded. Not believing what she was hearing, Weiss stated with disdain.

"I think we should put it to a vote." Weiss slouched when she noticed the three of them stacking books on Blake's bed, then putting Yangs on top of the stacks, but was mortified when she saw them hang Ruby's bed above her own, holding it in place with nothing but ropes.

"That is a deathtrap! How do you expect me to trust it won't fall?" Weiss shouted in anger, hoping for some kind of respectable answer.

"B-because, I did the exact same thing to a tree that nearly fell on me" Ruby explained timidly. Accepting the answer as sufficient enough for now, Weiss took to sorting through her school supplies.

"Alright team, our classes start at nine-o-" Before she could finish her sentence, Weiss yelled out.

"Nine-o-clock? Its eight fifty-five!" All adopting the same fearful expression, they took off down the hallways, their new friends of team JNPR following right behind them. The first class they had was history with Dr. Oobleck. Weiss was staring at her partner in complete and utter disbelief, Ruby wasn't taking any notes, she was barely paying any attention, and was actually nodding in and out of sleep.

The rest of their classes were the exact same story, each making Weiss angrier and angrier. 'How could she have been made team leader or have gotten into beacon in the first place if this is how she acts? There is no way she would have gotten through the entrance exam with a work ethic like this' Weiss thought to herself angrily as they made the trip to their final class, grimm studies with professor Port.

"Hello class, I am professor Port, and welcome to grimm studies." His loud voice boomed over the class. While he was introducing the class itself, Weiss looked over to see Ruby once again not paying any attention, only this time instead of falling asleep, she was doodling, balancing books and papers on a pencil and not even paying attention to the teacher at all.

"Now a hunter must be strong, quick, and above all else, cunning, does anybody here believe themselves to have these traits?" At this Weiss shot her arm in the air, hoping to get away from Ruby for just five minutes.

"Ah, miss Schnee, very well, come and face your opponent" At this, her team cheered for her, but she didn't pay them any attention, focusing her attention to the task at hand. Drawing myrtenaster, she prepared herself to face whatever was in the cage. Smashing the lock, a boarbatusk charged out, heading directly for Weiss. Noticing this, she sidesteps the grimm and slashes at its hind legs, only angering it instead of harming it.

"Weiss, its weak spot is its belly!" Ruby called out

"Be quiet! I know what im doing!" Weiss angrily snapped back at Ruby, who visibly sank into her seat, while Weiss was disarmed by a charge that she hadn't seen.

"Oh ho, you lost your weapon, what will you do now?" Port seemed to ask in amusement more than anything else. Quickly forming a small glyph, Weiss propelled herself towards her sword, grabbing it and leveling it with the boarbatusk's forehead. As it charged her, she flipped it onto its back and stabbed down, quickly ending the fight. As she stood up, the bell rang, signifying the end of classes. Tossing a scathing glare at Ruby, Weiss stormed out, absolutely furious at her. Ruby followed, hoping to set the record straight with Weiss, catching her alone in one of the side halls.

"Weiss! Wait up!" Ruby called out, as she neared, she noticed the look of anger on her face. Before she could even start, Weiss began yelling.

"You! How could you just blow off all of your classes!? That is completely irresponsible of you, you're supposed to be a leader, and yet you have done nothing to earn your place, instead showing just how obnoxious and stupid you can be! Ozpin may have made you leader, but he made a huge mistake making a filthy mutt of a faunus the leader of a team, you don't even deserve to be here!" Before she could even say another word, Ruby began crying. Turning around, she bolted for the nearest door, a trail of rose petals the only thing she had left behind. Before Weiss could turn back to the path she was originally on, a loud shout caught her attention.

"SCHNEE! You are going to get it!" The look of pure terror on Weiss's face was priceless to anyone else, but Yang was absolutely furious, trailed by team CFVY, only trying to lessen her rage by a small fraction. The blondes usually lilac eyes now a shining blood red, and flames licking the air from her form, Yang was in pure fight mode, about to knock Weiss into the next kingdom, preparing her lethal right hook, and throwing it without a second thought.

"Yang, calm down for a moment" Everyone was shocked when instead of connecting with Weiss, as originally planned, her right hand was wrapped in a black ribbon, restraining its movement. Blake walked over to Weiss as Yang but her arm down, the former hoping she would have help from the obviously calmer teammate, but was proven wrong when a resounding slap echoed through the hall.

"Consider yourself lucky that I had the patience to not let Yang at you, but know this you ice bitch, I wont save your sorry ass if you pull this stunt again." Blake, who was normally quiet and reserved, was causing the coldest person at beacon to feel small and insignificant, a task not easily done. Yang came up next to Weiss, who was still on the floor, shocked still at the slap to her face, holding her left cheek, now showing a bright red. Grabbing her by the arm, Yang roughly pulled her to her feet, throwing Weiss at Coco, who was glaring menacingly at the white themed girl.

"I said that if you treat your partner like that again, we were going to have problems, didn't I?" Coco asked, venom dripping from her voice. For the first time in her life, Weiss felt absolutely terrified, only capable of imaging what was going to happen to her.

"Your partner has had a hard life, even for a faunus, and yet here you are, pulling your racist, superiority complexed thoughts into it, making it even worse for her." At this, Coco swiftly brought her knee to Weiss's stomach, knocking the wind from her. tossing her towards fox, he caught her, only to send her to the floor hard, earning a grunt of pain from the heiresses lips. Picking herself up, she stood against the wall, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach and head, only to be rewarded with a splitting headache.

"Blake, you go find Ruby, we'll make sure that her sister cools off, and that our little lesson sticks with her partner." Coco called to Blake. Nodding, she took off after the her leader, using the rose petals as her guide. Following them to a secluded part of the gardens, she noticed the red cloak sitting up in a tree, wrapped around its crying owner.

"Ruby, its me, Blake." She called out, hoping to at least get her attention. Succeeding, if only by a little, Ruby looked down at Blake, silver eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying, filled with pain.

"Wh-why d-does Weiss H-h-hate me so much?" she barely choked out between sobs as Blake pulled her from the tree. Hugging her close, Blake didn't answer, instead choosing to silently calm the distressed girl. sitting against the tree for what felt like hours, Ruby had eventually stopped crying, instead taking to burying herself into Blakes side for comfort.

"Come on Ruby, your sister is going to start to wonder where you are." Blake motioned to Ruby to get up, but noticed she had fallen fast asleep, dried tears still lining her cheeks. Deciding to let her sleep, Blake gently picked up Ruby, who only snuggled into the contact more. Blake could only smile somberly at this, being only a small light in this girls dark world, but even if it brought an end to her, she would gladly be the light she so desperately needed. Walking back to the room, Blake noticed Jaune and Pyrrha from team JNPR also heading towards the dorms.

"Oh, hi Blake, whats going on?" Jaune asked, before Blake mad a small motion to keep quiet. Noticing Ruby, they both were curious as to what had happened. After explaining the events, they both agreed to help Ruby however possible, hoping to get her mind off of her partners awful attitude. Splitting up at their doors, Pyrrha quickly helped Blake open hers, so as to allow Ruby to still sleep. Stepping into the room, Yang was instantly on top of her, asking questions but not able to get very far.

"Think you could help me get her into her bunk?" Blake asked. Nodding in agreement, Yang tried to remove her sister from Blakes arms, but was shocked when Ruby refused to let go.

"Never mind I guess, I can share my bed with her for tonight, its no big deal. Also, where is the ice queen?" Blake asked, curious as to what happened to her. Removing Ruby's cloak, she laid down in her bed with the younger girl still fast asleep.

"She wound up having to stay in the infirmary after what team CFVY and I did. Ozpin is going to be around tomorrow after classes to talk with us all." Accepting the news, Blake pulled the blankets over her and Ruby, while Yang climbed into her bed. Both tired from the days events, they passed into sleep relatively easy. Blake however had a strange dream, in which she saw four kids running after each other in a game of tag. She also saw Weiss and Yang talking, two unknown male faces doing the same, holding their respective partners hands, one with blue hair, holding Weiss's, another, a blonde monkey faunus holding Yangs. Ruby eventually coming up behind Blake and hugging her tight.

**AN/ So im going to be cliche and end this chapter in a future vision dream, so what sue me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next should be out sometime around this upcoming weekend, same with my other story, for those that are also reading that one. until next time, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back once again, now to start things off, one of my readers has vocalized worry about the story that im sure some others are feeling to, and I wish to lay this to rest, I will be changing some parts of the story, and some characters are going to act slightly different, and I probably should have made that a bit more clear, but I will not be totally getting rid of the canon story, only modifying some parts, as I have already shown. I hope this clears any worry about some things for those readers. Now onto the story.**

Blake woke, confusion wormed through her mind as she recognized a light scent of roses filling her nose with each breath. Looking down, she noticed her younger teammate and leader, Ruby, fast asleep, curled into her arms. Noticing this, Blake wondered why she was sleeping in her bed instead of her own, until she remembered yesterdays events, Weiss yelling at Ruby, Yang nearly destroying Weiss, finding Ruby crying. With this thought, Blake's heart broke, 'How could someone be that cruel? Sure Ruby wasn't paying attention as much as she should have, but it was understandable, considering she probably never had been in such a high demand school, and that she had been away from normal civilization for three years.'

"N-no, please, s-s-stop it, why are you doing this to me?" Ruby began mumbling and squirming in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare about her capture. Deciding to try and comfort her in her sleep rather than wake her up, Blake quickly pulled her closer, hoping her simple action would have enough of an effect on the distressed girl. With her movement ceasing and mumbling disappearing, Blake breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Noticing the clock, Blake fell asleep, wondering why she had woken up as early as she did.

With the alarm startling her, Ruby nearly fell out of the bed, stopped only by the pair of arms wrapped around her protectively. Glancing behind her, she noticed Blake's golden eyes open slowly, the alarm waking her. Before either could say anything, the blonde occupying the bed above them fell gracelessly to the floor, a loud thud echoing off the walls.

"Morning Rubes" Yang yawned out as she picked herself up and shut off the alarm. Giggling slightly at her sister, Ruby got off of the bed, noticing then and there that she was on Blake's bed.

"Morning Yang, morning Blake" Ruby managed to slip out between her giggles. Quickly grabbing her uniform, she quickly claimed the bathroom, Yang cursing her speed as a rose petal landed at her feet.

"Are you alright Yang? That sounded like it hurt." Blake asked her partner, digging through her part of the dresser, grabbing a book to read from underneath her clothes and hiding it in her binder.

"Nah, I've had much worse, fell out of a tree once, damn thing was as tall as a two story house, couldn't walk for a while." At this, Blake just stared at her partner with a look of shock, mixed with question.

"And why were you in a tree that tall?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Because it was a good vantage point. Plus, I was following really busy railroad tracks. Patch may not have been that big of an island, but it thrived on the railroad." Yang responded. Blake quickly caught on to what she meant. 'Must be talking about the huge search for Ruby' Blake knew it had to be the reason, she followed all the news reports of the missing faunus girl that mysteriously vanished. All the news had to go on was she was seen being thrown into a train car that was known to have been stolen by the white fang.

"Alright, bathrooms open." Ruby called out as she exited the bathroom. Yang quickly hopped in, leaving Blake to continue getting her belongings around.

"Hey Blake, why was I in your bed? And also, where is Weiss? I didn't see her when I woke up." Ruby asked quietly.

"You fell asleep in the garden last night, so I carried you back to our room. You wouldn't leave my arms though, so I just shared my bed with you, your bed probably wouldn't hold the two of us. And Weiss, well she stayed the night in the infirmary, after what she said to you, Yang, Coco and Fox were a little rough, and she got hurt a little. Nothing serious, more than likely some bruising and such, but they probably made her stay there so as to avoid any more conflict. By the way, Ozpin wants to meet us all in Weiss's room after class to talk about what happened." Blake finished, letting the recap of yesterdays events sink in.

"I hope Ozpin isn't going to be mad at us. But I would be lying if I said im not worried about Weiss. I saw Ozpin make a student run out of his office after he brought him in. Same goes for you guys." Ruby replied, getting her things around for class.

"Alright Blakey, all yours now." Yang called out, catching the attention of the other two in the room. Grabbing her clothes, Blake stepped in.

"So sis, did you sleep well last night?" Yang asked, worry tinging her voice slightly.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, but it wasn't that bad, really. Blake told me about what happened to Weiss though." A small look of indifference crossed her face.

"She deserved more, she got lucky that Blake caught my arm before I punched her, but I guess she got what was coming to her." Yang's voice filled with anger when she spoke.

"I just want to know why she said those mean things to me. I mean, am I really a filthy mutt? Did Ozpin make a mistake by accepting me?" Tears started to well up in Ruby's eyes as Yang brought her into a hug.

"You are not a filthy mutt, Ruby, you are a sweet young girl, with adorable wolf ears. And Ozpin didn't make a mistake, you deserve to be here, especially after what happened. Weiss just doesn't want to see that." Yang said reassuringly as she held her sister tight. Breaking from her sisters embrace, Ruby wiped her eyes, thanking her for being there for her. As Blake exited the bathroom, Ruby's stomach growled loudly, making her hunger known.

"Anybody ready for breakfast?" Ruby asked sheepishly as her cheeks turned pink. Making their way to the dining hall, they were joined by their friends of team JNPR, with the ginger girl Nora shouting a good morning to them all, followed by a much quieter greeting from Ren. After assuring Jaune and Pyrrha that she was alright, Ruby opened the doors for the seven of them and made her way to the sweet breakfast pastries, followed by Nora, who made a massive stack of pancakes and syrup. Grabbing a couple of cinnamon roles, Ruby took the seat between Blake and her sister.

"So, think we'll get swamped with homework today guys?" Jaune asked the group, followed by a group agreement that they won't have a weekend.

"So, what exactly happened yesterday anyways? Jaune fell asleep before I could ask him and Pyrrha wouldn't answer me." Nora asked, her usual hyper personality ringing true even when asking about something serious.

"Well, Weiss said some very hurtful things to Ruby, then nearly got knocked out by Yang. She stayed in the infirmary last night, and they are probably keep her there for the rest of the day, just to keep problems to a minimum." Blake responded, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain more.

"That is troubling, especially for teamwork. I hope you can figure something out soon." Ren stated, cutting off Nora's attempts at continuing the subject further. After some more small talk about their weapons and other random topics, they made their way to class.

"Alright class, welcome to your second day, we will begin with the human-faunus war. Now has anyone here been discriminated against due to their faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck rattled off, barely being understood. Ruby, along with two others in the class, raised their hands.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful. Now does anyone know why the war was originally fought?" After falling out of the classes discussions, Ruby quietly took notes, offering any answer that may have been asked of her. The hour blurred by for her, as the bell rang, Ruby was off to her next class. The same pattern repeated in almost all of her classes, pay attention, take notes and answer questions. Her leadership classes with Ozpin were a little more involved for her, mostly because Ozpin was checking in on her every now and again.

Professor Port's class dragged on for what seemed to be hours, with him talking of his past exploits more than anything. 'They said to meet up at the infirmary after class, didn't they? I really wish they would sit closer to me, it would make things like this so much easier.' Ruby thought to herself, managing to pay attention long enough to notice Port had stopped his story, noticing the time. Giving out his homework, which would be due after the weekend, the bell rang. Quickly gathering her stuff, Ruby caught up to Yang and Blake.

"So, you ready for this Ruby? Hopefully Ozpin can help us sort this out." Blake asked, not actually expecting an answer. Making their way to the infirmary, they noticed Ozpin at the doors, along with .

"Ah, here you are. Just so you know, no one is really going to get in trouble, were just going to make sure that this never happens again." stated almost emotionlessly.

"That is correct, while under normal circumstances someone would be punished, you actually laid the groundwork for us to fix the problem, albeit in a much different manner than normal." Ozpin finished, leading them all inside. Going up four flights of stairs and past three more rooms, they stopped in front of a closed door. Knocking first, Ozpin opened the door and went in, followed by the rest of the group, Ruby bringing up the rear.

"Miss Schnee, I believe we need to talk." Ozpin stated simply, Yang, Blake and Ruby walked to the other side of the bed. Throwing a scowl in Yang's direction, Weiss sat up, noticing the red cloak hiding its wearer.

"What is this about? I have nothing to say to the disgrace of a team leader." Her words cut sharp through the air, the silence broken by Ozpin sipping from his mug.

"Miss Schnee, it has come to my attention that you have been, scathing, for lack of a better word, towards your partner and team leader, now why is that?" Ozpin asked coolly, keeping a face of neutrality the entire time.

"Why wouldn't I be? Im a Schnee, I was trained for a leadership position, while I now have to be subjected to her awful study habits and blatant disregard for academics. I don't take orders, especially from a faunus. I think you made a huge mistake even accepting her." Weiss finished, not looking at anyone directly.

"While under normal circumstances, I would be hard pressed to disagree with you, tell me, what is the one trait a hunter holds dear above all else?" Ozpin asked simply, catching the white haired girl off guard.

"Why, thats easy, survivability in a dangerous environment." Weiss responded, unsure of where this was going.

"Correct, now do you know who Ruby is, not based on what you have seen, but what others know her for?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"N-no, I don't." Weiss responded, her voice betraying her.

"Considering your families, past skirmishes and such, with the white fang, tell me, what did they do three years ago, what was the first thing they did that didn't have an impact on your family or faunus rights?"

"Three years ago? Aside from the train that went missing, there was the kidnapping from the same island, Patch, wasn't it?" Weiss was absolutely confused on what was going on with this conversation.

"That is correct, now I believe Coco said something about how you were bringing more hostile nature into Ruby's life? Tell me, what could have happened three years ago, when a young wolf faunus, disappears, last seen being thrown onto a train, stolen by the white fang? How does that same girl later get found by Glynda? Ruby survived three years alone outside of the natural protection of a kingdom, after having been a captive of the white fang."

"But, thats impossible, how does an eleven year old survive like that?" Weiss asked in shock at her revelation. Staring slack jawed at the younger girl, millions of thoughts raced through her mind.

"You see Weiss, some people choose to act as if they have never grown up, some act that way because they simply never got the appropriate chance to do so. Let Ruby be herself, and make amends with her, she wanted to be your friend, but if you can't even make amends with her, then you have failed as a huntress already." Ozpin's words struck deep within Weiss, 'Already failed as a huntress? And why would the white fang kidnap a faunus? Just who is she, and what is her story?' Weiss's mind churned through multiple thoughts, brought back by Glynda clearing her throat.

"Now then, no one will be receiving a detention, but if this happens again, You miss Schnee, will receive detention for discriminatory behavior, and you, miss Xiao Long, for harming other students." With that finished, both professors stepped out of the room, leaving the team to settle this issue.

"Look, before anyone says anything, I want to say im sorry to you Ruby, I had no idea what you had been through, and I never gave you a chance. I know I can be a little, difficult, but I will try to be a great friend to you." Offering her hand, Ruby shook it, glad that she had at least made some kind of stable ground with the icy girl.

"Now let me say something. You need to work on that attitude of yours, and bring up your problems in a much less burning way. And also cut it out with the racial slurs, there is nothing I hate more than people who are racist, regardless of social standing." Yang glared at Weiss, before softening her gaze. Blake merely nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fair. Just don't expect it t be instantaneous." Weiss said with more of a friendly tone than a sarcastic one, only Ruby nodding in understanding. Making their way back to the dining hall, the newly patched up team RWBY settled in for dinner, explaining everything to their friends. After putting away their fair share of food, Ruby gathered cookies for everyone, though made it quite clear that most of the plate was hers.

Climbing into their respective beds, the four girls discussed plans for the weekend. After coming up with nothing, they all agreed to just do whatever seemed fun. Shortly after, Yang and Weiss were both sound asleep, both capable of falling asleep quickly. Ruby however was still wide awake. Quietly calling out to Blake to see if she was still awake, Ruby shifted slightly in her bed.

"Ruby, if you want to talk, come down here so we can let the others sleep." Blake responded, keeping her voice down to a minimum. Silently dropping from her bed, Ruby made her way to Blake's.

"Whats up Ruby, can't sleep?" Blake asked, turning the page in her book.

"No, I don't feel tired at all. At least we don't have classes tomorrow, right?" Ruby let out a small giggle at her attempt at humor.

"That is a good thing. So you have no idea what you want to do this weekend?" Blake asked

"No, not really. I mean, I could always go and get more clothes like I planned on doing yesterday. But I don't really know my way around town." Ruby responded, a yawn escaping her lips. With both of them suddenly feeling more and more tired, they never thought to have Ruby go back to her bed. Abandoning her book on the floor, Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby once again, the sleeping brunette haired girl snuggling into the touch. Blake felt an odd sensation in her stomach, but it was pleasant. Putting it as a simple trick her body was playing on her, she fell asleep too, the subtle scent of roses filling her nose.

**AN/ And done. So to continue with my earlier thought, I just wanted to clear that up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sometime this week I may or may not update, because I have ACT testing and such tuesday and wednesday, so depending on how fried my brain is will determine a new chapter or not. until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back, and sorry for not updating sooner. I was honestly ready to do so this weekend, but I didn't have the time to do so. We will be meeting our favorite man in a bowler hat, and we may get to Ruby's father and some of her back story if I make it far enough, now without further delay, on to the chapter!**

Ruby awoke to the sound of heavy snoring. Looking towards the clock she noticed it was almost nine in the morning. The next thing she noticed was that she was in Blake's bed, again. Face blushing a bright red, she attempted to pry herself out of the arms of the black themed girl, silently rejoicing in her success after five minutes. Getting dressed quickly and leaving a note and placing it on the clock, the young girl quietly stepped out of the room to get breakfast.

Upon entering the food hall, Ruby went for the bagels and bread foods, grabbing two plain bagels along with butter. Looking for an open seat, Ruby noticed Jaune and Pyrrha sitting next to each other.

"Morning guys, how are you?" Ruby asked, taking a seat across from the spear wielder.

"Oh, morning Ruby, where is the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked, not noticing any of them with her.

"They're still asleep, and I didn't feel like waking any of them up, especially Weiss or Blake." At her mention of the reserved amber eyed girl, Ruby's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when she remembered how she woke up.

"Weiss I can understand, but why would you not want to wake up Blake, or Yang?" Jaune asked, puzzled.

"I didn't wake up Yang because last I remember she was impossible to wake up on a weekend, and Blake, well I woke up in her bed again." Ruby admitted, trying to hide her face.

"What do you mean again? You slept in her bed before?" Pyrrha asked, adding to her and Jaune's collective confusion.

"Yeah, the first time was when Weiss was yelling at me, I fell asleep in the gardens and wouldn't let go of Blake when she brought me back, im not sure about last night though." Ruby still hid her face, but was wearing a thoughtful expression, trying to wonder why she woke up in Blake's bed again.

"Well, either way, we need to get going, Ren and Nora are waiting for us to go see a movie. From what Ren has told us, we would regret going back on our word." Pyrrha stood up, gathering her plates as she spoke.

"Yeah, I agree, I would rather not cross a girl who rode an ursa and claimed it was for fun." Jaune visibly shuddered at the hyper active girls antics. Nodding while biting into her bagel, Ruby watched as the leader of team JNPR and his partner left the hall. Pulling out her scroll, she lost herself in the internet, catching up mostly on anything she would have missed in the last three years. News headlines tried to grab her attention, but failed as she sat and read her little lesson on recent events. Noting the time, Ruby walked back to the dorm room, hoping someone would be waking up by now. Silently entering, she noticed Blake sitting against her headboard reading one of her books, while Weiss struggled to wake up.

"Morning Ruby." Blake called from behind her book, which caught the younger girls attention.

"Morning Blake. Yang still sleeping?" Ruby asked, noting the lack of motion from the top bunk.

"Yes she is, and ice queen over here can't decide if she wants to wake up or fall back asleep." Blake tossed at Weiss, who only managed some unintelligible slew of words. Giggling, Ruby noticed her sister stir, and this time not fall on the floor as she woke up.

"Morning everyone." Yang called out as she stretched her arms above her head. Her hair resembling a lions unkempt mane, she crawled off her bed and into the bathroom to fix hair. Weiss then decided that sleep was futile at this point and slinked out of her bed, mumbling something about coffee.

"Hey Blake, think you could go into town with me today? I don't know my way around and I figured you would know the area better than me." Ruby asked quietly.

"Im afraid I can't. Im waiting on a package that should be here today and I don't want to risk anyone else getting their hands on it." Blake stated, never once looking up from her book.

"You want to go into Vale Rubes? I'll take ya, just give me a second and we can go." Yang called as she left the bathroom, set and ready for the day. Ruby had been wanting to go into Vale and sightsee some more, only ever going to the clothing store brought her to. Gathering some lien that Coco had given her, Ruby waited for Yang to gather her belongings.

"Alright Blake, tell Weiss where we went when she gets back. We'll be gone for most of the day." Yang called to Blake who nodded in acknowledgment. Leading her sister to the lockers to grab their weapons, Yang began talking about what was going on back home in patch.

"Dad has never stopped searching for you, uncle Qrow actually had to stop him at one point because he was running himself ragged looking all over for you." Yang explained as Ruby listened.

"Everyone was worried about us, about you, but still, life managed to be somewhat normal. Uncle Qrow also became the headmaster at Signal, and dad now runs a small restaurant back home, calls it the Xiao Long Rose, not very catchy, but it was all he wanted." Yang remembered when he first bought the place, she was glad that he was trying to occupy his mind with more than just finding Ruby. It was sad to see him come home day after day, tired and sad, because he couldn't find any more information.

"When we go back to Patch, think we could see dad there? I want to see the restaurant he owns." Ruby asked excitedly, thinking about how she could surprise him. They had an extended weekend coming up, so the students would be allowed to visit home if they wanted to, leaving the perfect chance for her to reunite with her father.

"Sounds like a good idea, but wouldn't you want to at least call him first instead? I mean, he loved you so much, even though we adopted you, why would you rather wait longer?" Yang asked, a little heart broken that Ruby wouldn't jump at the first possible chance.

"Yang, I know you both love me, but look at me, im a broken girl, I can't stand up for myself against people like Weiss or Cardin, I run from social contact, wouldn't seeing me like that hurt him even more? I don't want to put dad through that, I don't think thats fair." Ruby explained, which Yang understood. When they first met Ruby, there was no doubt in her mind that her father wouldn't take her home, she was only six, and the other kids treated her horribly, always calling her names or pulling her wolf ears. It took a while, but their father made it happen.

Pulling their weapons from their respective lockers, they headed for the landing pads to head into Vale. Making it in time for the next transport, they took a seat by the windows, and gazed out at the skyline, Yang pointing out Signal, where their uncle was no doubt keeping himself busy.

"So Ruby, what do you want to go do? You said you were going to go into Vale with Coco to get clothes, right? Want to go do that first?" Yang asked, as Ruby nodded her head, still looking out the window. As the ship landed, the pair of sisters were the first to get off, Yang leading them towards a well known clothing shop that she personally enjoyed. Upon entering, Ruby headed straight to the back, leaving Yang to follow and help her choose outfits.

Eventually, they left the store, Ruby sporting a bag with three new outfits, all similar to what she got last time she was in town. Making their way around town, Yang pointed out three dust shops to Ruby, one of which also carried general ammo, a little store called 'From Dust till Dawn.' Continuing around the city, Yang pointed out various places to eat or entertain herself.

As the sun set and the shattered moon hung in the sky, Yang was heading back to beacon, carrying all of their purchases from the day. Ruby had decided to check out the store they walked by earlier to see if she could buy some specialized ammo. With a pair of headphones on, she walked in, taking them off only to ask where she could browse for ammo. Putting them back on after being directed to a back corner, Ruby began searching through the various catalogs, looking for the caliber she used.

"Alright boys, grab the dust." A man in a white coat and black bowler hat ordered to the goons he had brought with him, wearing all black with red trim versions of his own outfit. As they started gathering the dust in the small shop, one of them turned and noticed Ruby with her back turned.

"Hey! Put your hands in the air!" the goon called out to the girl, but she never heard him, her music too loud. After trying again, he walked up to the girl in the red cloak, and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he made a gesture telling her to take off the headphones.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ruby asked, confused and hoping he would go away.

"I said, Put your hands in the air!" the goon shouted at her. Backing away ever so slightly, Ruby rested a hand on the release for crescent rose.

"Ar-are you robbing me?" Ruby nervously stuttered out, as the man drew closer.

"Yes!" He shouted, his patience gone. As he reached to grab her by her hood, Ruby used her semblance to throw herself and the man through the window, shattering it and knocking him out. Turning back to the shop, Ruby noticed the other goons and their boss look through the shattered window.

"Oookaayy. Well, after her." The man in the white coat ordered, clearly agitated that his robbery was being interrupted, by a young girl no less. As Ruby quickly unfurled her scythe to its full glory, she took off running at the armed men, dodging their swings with ease. Moving quickly, she brought the flat of the scythes blade to bear on her opponents, knocking each one out instantly. As the last goon fell, she turned towards the leader as he stepped out of the shop.

"Worth every cent, truly you were." He commented sarcastically.

"Well Red, its been nice knowing you, but im afraid this is where we part ways." He says as he points his cane at her feet and fires, Ruby dodging the shot and splash of the subsequent explosion. Looking around quickly, Ruby spots the man at the top of a building. Quickly giving chase, she makes it to the roof in time to see him climb into a bullhead. Changing her weapon to its compact rifle form, she began to shoot at the still open side door, the man hanging out the side.

"Persistent one Aren't you?" He taunts as he tosses a red dust crystal at her feet, and shoots. Though before she feels the explosion, another person joins the fight. Opening her eyes, she sees , her riding crop pointed at the bullhead, and using the dust to attack the airship.

"We've got a huntress!" the man calls to the pilot, as they trade seats, the woman walking over to the open door and engaging in a battle that looked more like fireworks than a real fight. After the new addition manages to distract the student and teacher for long enough, the bullhead pulls away, making a frantic escape.

"If you weren't the only person in the area that could've responded, you would be in so much trouble right now young lady." Glynda snaps at Ruby, but is quick to congratulate her on her response, and that she stood up for herself.

Making her way back to her dorm, Yang instantly barraged her with questions on why she hadn't answered her scroll. After explaining the nights events to her team, they all agreed to relax tomorrow and do something as a team, mainly to try and settle Weiss into being friendlier.

"So Blake, what are you even reading? You guard almost all of your books like someone is about to destroy them?" Yang asked, teasing the raven haired girl.

"If you want to know, then try and take this one from me." Blake challenged her blonde haired partner. Ruby giggled as Yang kept trying and failing to grab the book, Blake somehow managed to never take her eyes off the book she was reading. Weiss eventually threw a pillow, catching the brawler in the face.

"Would you two knock it off, im trying to study, and you're making it more difficult than it needs to be." Weiss growled, face buried into a grimm studies book.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess." Yang threw at Weiss, her tone playful. Weiss just grumbled something about Yang being a barbarian and returned to her book. Ruby watched the interaction and could feel just how closed off Weiss was. Occupying herself with putting away her new outfits, her thoughts turned to the upcoming week.

"Glynda, what do you think of having some old friends come and visit the Beacon next weekend?" Ozpin asked Glynda as they stood in front of the massive window in his office.

"I think that would be highly beneficial. Miss Xiao Long came to me earlier today and asked me if I could help put something like this together." Glynda responded, absorbed in what ever work was on her scroll.

"Well then, I guess i'll just call Qrow and hope Taiyang is with him." Ozpin stated to himself as he sat down in front of his personal computer. Putting in a vid call request, he hoped that he would only need to make one call, as his old friends recent habits made him hard to reach sometimes.

"Hello Ozpin, what can I do for you?" A man in his late forties answered. He was a thin man, but was tall, and carried an air of command. His eyes a blood red and his hair was short and black.

"Hello Qrow, is Taiyang there with you? I need to discuss a quick matter with the both of you." Ozpin asked, a smile cracking his lips.

"Yeah just give me a second. Hey jackass, get over here, Ozpin needs to talk to us." Qrow called out to someone off camera.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec, asshole. Ozpin, its been too long, how have you been?" A man with blond hair and lilac eyes entered the cameras view. His daughter obviously looking like him, Taiyang was a muscular man, though he didn't tower over people unlike his brother on law.

"Taiyang, its good to see you again. I was wondering if you both had time this upcoming weekend to come to Beacon, I have some things I wish to discuss. I would do it now, but im afraid im a bit too busy, and I thought we could go and do something together, for old times sake." Ozpin asked, his plan being set into motion.

"I have nothing going on, Qrow, you gotta do something here at signal, or no?" Taiyang responded, to which Qrow had the same answer.

"Good, I will be sure to keep that open. I found something that may interest you two, but I can't show you through a vid call. Stay safe now, and don't let him wear himself out Qrow." Ozpin and Qrow shared a good natured laugh as the call disconnected.

"Glynda, be sure team RWBY is free this weekend. Don't limit the amount of work they have to do, just make sure they are not doing anything." Glynda nodded as she sent messages off to the other teachers, telling them to keep weekend homework to a bare minimum.

"This is shaping up to be an interesting year indeed." Ozpin said to himself as he took another drink of his coffee. All around Beacon, students and teachers began turning in for the night. Ruby curled up on her bed, the blankets drawn over her face as she snored lightly, her dreams turning towards Blake's inherent protectiveness of her now that they were teammates. Smiling in her sleep, she let loose the older girls name. Blake caught it, but wondered why Ruby would call out her name in her sleep. Puzzled, Blake turned in for the night too, ensuring the alarm was still off.

**AN/ So here is the chapter I promised earlier. Next chapter I think I will have the ladybug pick up more, and explain Ruby's past a little more. Please excuse any mistakes I made, I havn't had the most focusable work environment during this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back and feeling like absolute crap. Sorry for the delay but school, work and all other sorts of things kept me away from my computer. The ladybug will pick up more in this chapter, and then we will have a time skip to the extended weekend (Sorry if you like to read about their class lives, I do not feel comfortable writing something so long and monotonous just yet) so without further delay, lets dive in!**

"So Ruby, what sounds fun?" Yang asked, as the team of four walked around downtown vale.

"I don't know, a movie maybe?" Ruby replied, trying to find something to do.

"That sounds fun, there are a few movies I want to see." Blake agreed

"Sure, I could go for a movie, I guess." Weiss more or less agreed, while keeping her distance from Yang. While she was trying to be nicer, the blonde brawler still managed to put the heiress off, mostly because of how she reacted to her comments towards her younger sister.

"Well then follow me, I know a great little movie theater that actually doesn't rip you off in concessions!" Yang shouted as she took lead of the group.

"I'll believe that when I see it Yang." Blake called, falling into step beside Ruby. Catching up to the younger girl, Weiss struck up a conversation.

"So Ruby, what was your home like, before everything happened?" Weiss asked, hoping to at least gain some background knowledge on her leader.

"Well, Patch was really just one massive town on an island. Before Yang and our dad came along, I lived in an orphanage. The lady there was nice, but the other kids, not so much." Ruby explained.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you in an orphanage? Didn't you have any family?" Weiss asked, which piqued Blake's curiosity as well.

"Well, my mother was an only child, and my real dad died protecting us. My mother died when I was four, just on the outskirts of the smallest part of Patch. I remember not understanding what was happening, the grimm were hunting us, I later found out. Her name was Summer, and she died surrounded by slaughtered grimm. After that, I was brought to the orphanage, where once a year on my birthday, one of the officers from the police station would take me out to where they buried her, on top of a cliff looking out onto the ocean." As Ruby continued, Blake took to consoling her, while Weiss failed to form coherent words.

"Wow. Thats a lot to go through, especially at a young age like that. Look, Ruby, I want you to understand that if you ever need someone to talk to, i'll be there to listen. I didn't have that good of a childhood either, but you obviously had it worse." Weiss eventually managed to say.

"Thanks Weiss, that means a lot to me." Ruby said softly.

"When are you going to get to the part where we came in Ruby?" Yang asked playfully, dispersing any negative mood instantly. Throwing a small rock at her sisters head, Ruby continued.

"I was about to Yang. After my sixth birthday, I met Yang. She instantly became a friend of mine, and became my first, as everyone else that was with me was a human, they picked on me just because I was different. One day, one of the older boys started to pull my wolf ears, and it hurt really bad. Yang was around the corner waiting for someone to pick her up, when she heard me calling for someone to help. Thankfully, our dad was there, as he followed her to where I was. After seeing the way I was being treated there despite the owners best efforts, he decided right then and there to try and adopt me." Ruby finished. Her mood still cheery, she instantly found herself unable to breathe, as Yang was crushing her in her infamous bear hug.

"C-c-can't b-breathe." Ruby barely managed to say. Blake and Weiss both managed to pry their leader out of her sisters arms quickly. Making their way towards the theater again, they all decided they wanted to see some sort of action movie, though which one would be decided when they got there. After five minutes of walking, the group had finally made it inside the theater and were making their way towards the screen with their movie. Ruby was quick to take a seat beside Blake, while Weiss took the other seat next to the red cloaked girl. As Yang took a seat beside Blake, the movie began.

Walking out of the theater two hours later, the young trainees agreed to never watch that movie again.

"That was so cheesy! It was so obvious that he was a spy the whole time!" Yang shouted.

"And what about that woman that he was partners with? She clearly couldn't hold herself in a fight." Weiss exclaimed, quickly writing a review for other students at Beacon.

"Lets not forget the story line was all over the place. I got lost within the first forty minutes of the movie!" Ruby shouted, digging into a bag of gummy worms.

"At least Yang didn't lie about the concessions." Blake said appreciatively, to which Weiss and Ruby agreed, leaving Yang to sport a smug grin.

"When we get back, we need to work on our homework though, I know for a fact you two have yet to even open a book and look at it." Weiss stated, bringing a groan from the blonde. Before Ruby could say anything, her scroll chimed, alerting her of a message. Opening it, she noticed it was from Ozpin.

"Looks like I get out of homework for an extra couple of minutes, Ozpin wants to see me when we get back." Yang's face went unnoticed by all as she grinned, knowing full well about what was happening.

Stepping off of the airship, the group quickly separated, Ruby heading for the head masters office while the rest of the team went back to the dorm room. Stepping into the elevator, Ruby pushed the button for the top floor. Wondering what he could possibly have to say, Ruby's mind raced with ideas of what was wrong. Arriving at her floor, Ruby stepped out of the elevator and into Ozpin's office.

"Ah, miss Rose, im glad you came as fast as you did, please have a seat, you're not in any trouble." Ozpin called out to her, gesturing her to an empty seat.

"So why did you need to see me then?" Ruby asked curiously.

"You see, when she first arrived, you were eager to see your sister again, but when she asked about seeing your father again, you turned that down instantly, would you mind telling me why?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"Because,well, Yang has always been there to protect me, but our father was the one who kept us safe. He always cared for us no matter what. I wanted to sort myself out and at least be like the little girl he would remember, instead of a broken anti-social teenager. I just don't want to break his heart knowing he couldn't keep me safe." Ruby explained quietly.

"I see. So you wanted to put it off until you were something he would recognize as his daughter. I can understand that. But at the same time, look what you managed to do, you stopped a dust robbery by yourself, and with the help of your sister, made new friends. You are not as broken as you think you are." Ozpin explained, careful in his words.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me, but are you sure that my father wouldn't be heart broken just from seeing me now?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Ruby, in the years I have been head master, I became good friends with both your father and your uncle. believe me when I say that seeing you again, safe and sound would mean the world to him. I have invited them both to beacon this weekend, as there are some things I needed to discuss with them, and I believe that it would be in everyones best interest to see them again." Ozpin hoped that Ruby would agree to it, otherwise he would have to think of something quick to show Qrow and Tai that was of importance.

"Yes, I, I think that would be a good idea, thank you, for letting me know."

"Anytime. Remember, if you need anything, just ask." Ozpin then sent Ruby on her way. As Ruby made her way to the dorms, she ran into Coco. After explaining the weekends events of their respective teams, they both parted ways. Upon returning to her dorm, Ruby was quick to finish her homework, as she didn't have much time before she wanted to go to sleep. Changing quickly, Ruby hopped onto her bunk and drifted off to sleep.

The week had gone by fast, as the little homework was assigned. All of team RWBY sat around the room doing various things. Blake sat on her bed reading one of her novels, while Weiss was busy ordering in heavier clothes for the colder months. Ruby sat listening to the new music she had just bought, while Yang was busy talking to her other friends. The hours passed quickly as they all focused on their respective past times. Some hours later, they had all gotten a message, requesting them to head to the head masters office. While Yang and Ruby knew exactly why, Weiss and Blake were confused as to why they were called.

"Whats going on? We didn't cause any fights or anything, why are we being called up to the head masters office?" Weiss questioned after getting dressed quickly. As the group moved towards the elevator, Ruby became more and more nervous. She was almost visibly shaking, as she tried to assure everyone that she was perfectly fine. Stopping just outside the doors to the office, Yang waited for Ozpin to call them in. On the other side of the door, they could hear gently laughter and a lively conversation. After things quieted down, their scrolls chimed in unison, with a request to enter. Pushing the doors open, Yang led Blake and Weiss into the office, not noticing that Ruby managed to stay behind.

"Ah, here they are. Your daughter has been performing quite well Tai. You better watch out, she might end up surpassing you soon if you aren't careful." Ozpin stated with a light humor that most would never assume he could possess.

"Yang, I hope you have been staying out of trouble while you've been here. Old man here has enough problems with your smart ass father." Qrow chimed in, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. After the laughter subsided, Taiyang noticed something.

"Hey uh, Ozpin, aren't the teams supposed to have four members?" At this, everyone noticed the empty spot next to Weiss.

"I'll go see if I can find her. I will be right back" Blake stated before turning back to the doors. As soon as she closed the doors behind her, she found Ruby pacing, talking to herself.

"Ruby, come on, why didn't you come in with us?" Blake asked worried.

"Ah! Blake, you scared me. Sorry, im just so nervous right now. I don't know what to do, I mean what if I mess it all up or-" Ruby was cut off by Blake who pushed two fingers to Ruby's lips, effectively quieting the younger girl.

"Ruby, come on, thats your father in there. You can't possibly mess anything up." Blake said as she wrapped Ruby into a comforting hug. Ruby was immediately calmed by the embrace. As Blake held her longer, Ruby began to feel something stir inside of her, but was unsure of what it was.

"Alright, lets go." Ruby gestured for Blake to open the door. When she did, Ruby sped into the room, rose petals billowing behind her as she sped around the two seats across from Ozpin.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" Ozpin called out, slightly amused at the young girls antics. Before either Qrow or Tai could ask anything, Tai was instantly tackled into his seat.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!"

**And done! sorry to leave you here, but I wanted to leave some family interaction for next chapter. Now before I leave I need to ask a question of my readers. When I finish this story, I have a line of others to write all centered around RWBY, one of which, I want to know if you would be willing to read. Would you like to see a self insert of me into the RWBY universe? leave your answer in a review or PM me, either works. If I get enough people on board, then I will write that next, if not, then I will go ahead and scrap that idea, please let me know. until next time have a great day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ I am so sorry about being gone for so long, I had a lot of hours at work and didn't have the time to write, please don't be mad at me. Going off of my request from last chapter, I still want to know if you all would like to see a self insert story, and the reason I ask is because I have seen a lot of hate towards self inserts, OC's, etc. So your thoughts would be greatly appreciated, now on to the story.**

Now Taiyang was a lot of things, strong, determined, compassionate and protective. But nothing could prepare him for this.

"Dad. I missed you so much." Ruby began to cry into her fathers shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ruby? Is that really you?" Qrow asked, as he moved to join the embrace.

"Ruby, where have you been? We were all so worried about you, are you alright?" Tai asked, barely able to control himself. Silver eyes and wolf ears were all he needed to tell it was her, but the cloak was what sealed the deal.

"Im alright dad, im alright. Miss Goodwitch actually found me a month before the school year started." Ruby explained as her father and uncle separated from the embrace.

"We made sure that she was testing average for her age before we did anything else. She actually took our entrance exam and passed with flying colors, so congratulations, your daughter is the youngest ever admitted to Beacon." Ozpin spoke, at which both Qrow and Tai stared in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that Ruby is training to be a huntress? How did the council allow that?" Qrow asked, confused.

"I simply showed them the scores and footage of our spar, and might I add, never fight her if you don't have the weight to beat her small size." Ozpin explained as he spun his computer screen around for everyone else to see, showing both her fight with Ozpin and Yatsuhashi, using the same tactic, where it succeeded in throwing Ozpin but failed in throwing the obviously heavier student. Weiss stared slack jawed, as she contemplated why she thought to insult the obviously more combat talented girl.

"Is that the scythe I helped you design? How did you even manage to make it?" Qrow asked in amusement.

"You would be surprised on what you can make from a bullheads wreckage." Ruby replied simply.

"You mean you built that from the wreckage of a bullhead? How did you even manage to do that?" Blake asked, knowing full well of the metals used to build said aircraft and its extreme durability.

"Yeah, it took me a while to do, but I managed to make it after a while." Ruby said, seeming extremely proud of her work. Tai just stared at his adopted daughter, wondering just what she had been through and where she had been to warrant the need to build a weapon in the first place.

"So Ruby, what exactly happened? All we know is that you disappeared and that the white fang was involved. Do you at least know why they kidnapped you?" Qrow asked, wanting to get a couple of answers.

"No I don't know why they did it, but I do know who was responsible for taking me. His name is Adam, Adam Taurus." At the mention of the name, Blake flinched, but nobody caught it, while Tai, Qrow and Yang began to seethe with anger, after finally getting a target, while Weiss was shocked, the name having come across the communication channels from her fathers company.

"Are you sure it was him? Ozpin asked as he searched something on his computer.

"Yes, im sure. He was solely responsible for handling me while in a base." Ruby was standing with her team when Ozpin spun the computer around again, showing a familiar face, a man with blood red hair and eyes, with bull horns showing from the edge of his hairline. At seeing his face again, Ruby flinched into Blake's side and hid herself, the figure still haunting her dreams.

"It would seem that we have a target now gentlemen." Ozpin said as he stood.

"Well, its late, why don't you girls go back to your dorm, Qrow, Tai, why don't we get you situated for the night, we can continue in the morning." Ozpin said as he gestured towards the door.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ruby, im so glad that you're safe now." Tai said as he wrapped her in a hug. Ruby instantly returned it, glad that she was finally reunited with her family. The team made their way back to their dorm and started to settle in for the night, slowly doing their own things.

***meanwhile, in a warehouse in Vale***

"Roman, I believe you and I have something to discuss." A figure dressed in a black formal suit and red hair stated, emerging from the shadows. Adam was an intimidating man, his blood red hair, his bull horns and overall attitude earning him a reputation as a very efficient, ruthless fighter in the white fang.

"Ah, Adam, Cinder said you might stop by. What do you need?" Roman asked as he took a drag from his cigar as he put his lighter back into his white jacket.

"I heard about the last store you tried to rob" Adam started, but was cut off by Roman.

"Before you start, how was I supposed to know that a huntress in training was there. Don't you dare start insulting my skills." Roman said angrily.

"No, im not here about your performance. That girl, what weapon did she use?" Adam asked, which caught the master thief off guard.

"A scythe I believe, might have been mixed with a high power sniper as well, why?" Roman asked, wondering what significance this girl had.

"Two more questions, did she wear a red cloak."

"Yes, she did. Whats the other question?" Roman asked warily.

"Can you hack the Beacon databases? I have a need to get some files, and we sadly don't have the resources to do so." Adam asked, prepared to fight for the resources.

"Why of course, but might I ask, what does this have to do with the white fang, or anything important really?" Roman asked, confused as to why the white fang would show such interest in a student.

"Because, for now know that she is a fellow faunus, and that she escaped our hold two years ago." Accepting the answer, Roman gave him the access to the systems he would need to hack the schools databases.

"Thank you Roman, for your cooperation." Adam said as he walked out to get started.

***Back at Beacon***

Ruby was having a nightmare, but this time, it was more life-like than in the past couple of months. She was being transfered to another base again, guards had assault rifles trained on her in case she should try to fight, while Adam had her arm in a death grip, causing her pain from the beating she had gotten earlier, the system never changing. Each time they transfered her, they let a couple of soldiers have fun with her, throw her around, anything to cause her pain, but this time, they didn't keep up as long as usual, meaning she felt more capable than other times.

"Adam, the bullhead is almost ready. Do you have everything you need?" A lieutenant asked, as he put crates onto a cart.

"I better or someone is getting a lesson." Adam said as his grip loosened on Ruby's arm. Sensing an opportunity, Ruby used whatever strength she had to kick Adam in the leg, causing him to let go of her arm, and sped off, hoping to get out of the makeshift hangar. The guards, not being used to this, were completely caught off guard by her sudden outburst and were unable to do anything to stop her. Unfortunately for her, Adam recovered quickly.

"You little brat!" He shouted as he brought blush around and aimed it at her, prepared to fire wilt. What he didn't realize though, was that he was still moving when he fired, causing wilt to spin in its flight, putting anyone in its way in danger. Ruby knew she was fast, but she also knew she couldn't outrun wilt when Adam fired it. What she didn't expect though was that instead of the hilt of the blade hitting her, the blade sank into her back and through her chest, barely missing vital organs. Ruby fell to the floor hard, the blade still protruding from her chest, looking down, she saw it had hit at an angle, leaving her spine intact but still bleeding profusely.

"Damnit! Get medics down here now, I will not let project cerberus go to waste!" Adam called out as he ran to Ruby's injured form. When someone reached her, she blacked out, her dream ended, but she was still sleeping, falling through a void, until voices started to call out to her.

"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY, Wake up! Wake up Ruby its just a dream!" At the last sentence, Ruby instantly shot awake, visibly shaking and defensive, pulling away from any contact. Her sister was trying to hold her, to comfort her, Weiss was beside Yang, staring in worry, but Blake, Blake appeared guilty, while she drew closer.

"Ruby, are you alright? What happened?" Yang asked, worried about her sister. Ruby failed to respond, breathing heavily, she clutched at her chest, where her scar stood as a constant reminder of her tormentor. Blake could easily make out that Ruby was clutching something at her chest that wasn't where her heart would be, as if she was trying to steady her heart, no, her faunus eyes picked up that her hand was more to the right.

"Ruby, its alright, nothing is going to hurt you, can you tell us what happened?" Blake asked as she made sure her bow was still on properly. She knew she could trust Yang, but knew that Weiss would take her faunus heritage poorly, and that she was ex-white fang, so she still hid her ears. Ruby had of course already seen them and promised to keep her secret, but with a situation like this, Blake knew that she would have to think of something quick.

"Please, never again." Ruby said to no one, acting as if her dream were still happening. Yang instantly connected the dots and figured out what the cause was at least.

"Guys, do you think seeing that guys face triggered a nightmare for her?" Yang asked Weiss and Blake.

"It seems like it. I just wish she wouldn't back away from us, then we could try to help her." Blake said quietly. Weiss merely agreed. It was a peaceful night for them until Weiss woke up to the sound of suppressed screams above her. After checking to make sure someone else wasn't in the room, she woke up Blake and Yang to help her.

"This is troubling. Anyone who could help us is asleep and probably wouldn't want to be woken up at this time of night, so what do we do?" Weiss asked. Yang shrugged while Blake didn't answer, instead moving towards Ruby. Ruby could sense someone was moving towards her and tensed up, but instantly calmed as soon as Blake made contact with her. Slowly wrapping her arms around the younger girl protectively, Blake began to rock her back and forth, while Ruby slowly calmed down.

Yang just stood there, watching the interaction between her partner and her sister. At first she was hurt that it wasn't her that was calming her sister down, but taking a second look, Yang saw that Blake held her much like someone would if they were in a relationship. Smiling to herself, Yang didn't say anything, as she thought about how long it would take Blake to notice this, and that if Ruby would notice too. Weiss went back to bed, as Yang crawled into her bunk. Blake held Ruby for a little while longer before eventually settling back into bed, this time with Ruby still wrapped in her arms.

**AN/ and done. once again im so sorry about my disappearance I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long, but work killed any free time I had after school last week and I had to spend time with family. please leave a review and tell me what you think of a self insert while you're at it please and thank you. until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Guess who's back! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter and the little back story for part of Ruby's situation. Also, what do you guys think Adam could be planning, and just what is project cerberus? Have fun guessing 'cause im not telling for at least a couple chapters. Anyways onto the story.**

*Knock knock knock*

The light tapping on the door to the room was all it took for Weiss to wake up, as she never was a heavy sleeper. Pulling herself out of bed to answer the door, she cast a glance over to Blake's bed where Ruby slept peacefully after waking up everyone in the room due to a nightmare. Blake still held onto her with a protective hold that would rival even the most overbearing mothers. Quickly moving towards the door, Weiss opened it, greeting whoever was there with a yawn and tired eyes.

"Good morning miss Schnee, I didn't take you for a late sleeper." Ozpin said with humor in his voice, causing Weiss to turn red in embarrassment.

"Ah, Ruby and Yang have probably rubbed off on her pretty quick, they always woke up around this time. Speaking of which, are they here?" Tai asked the white haired heiress.

"Yes but they are still asleep. I wouldn't even try to wake up Ruby right now though if I were you." Weiss explained to the three men.

"Why would that be?" Qrow asked, curious as to why they would still be asleep at this time.

"Ruby had a really bad nightmare last night, she wouldn't let anyone close to her, not even Yang. She eventually calmed down enough for Blake to comfort her, in fact they are still on her bed." Weiss explained, gesturing to the two sleeping bodies underneath Yang.

"Do you have any idea why she had such a bad nightmare?" Tai asked worriedly, wondering what could have caused this to happen.

"We think seeing Adam's face caused some bad memories to resurface." Upon hearing that name, Tai and Qrow instantly became furious.

"Now gentlemen, it's all well that you want to find and bring this man in, but remember, he is a master of remaining hidden. He could very well be buried under layers upon layers of contacts just to remain so." Ozpin stated, being the only one of the three to remain calm.

"I hate it when you're right." Tai said bitterly. Looking up to the top bunk, all present noticed Yang starting to wake up.

"Morning Yang, did you get back to sleep alright?" Weiss asked, hoping that the rest of her team at least got some sleep.

"Yeah, is Ruby still asleep?" Yang asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Yes she is, also so is Blake." Weiss noticed the smirk that appeared on the blonde brawlers face for just a fraction of a second.

"Good, also, morning dad, uncle Qrow." Yang greeted as she hopped down from her bed.

"Well then, now that everyone that would be of use is awake, why don't you two get dressed for the day and meet me in my office, I would like to discuss something." Ozpin asked as he lead the two other men out of the room with him. Yang was the first to take the bathroom, quickly taming her golden mane and getting dressed, leaving Weiss to watch as her partner and leader slept, peace and calm caressing the younger girls face. Quickly gathering her things, Weiss waited on Yang to leave the bathroom.

"All yours princess." yang called out as she gathered some belongings.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that you brute." Weiss hissed, annoyed at her nickname, shutting the door behind her. Yang now saw just how close Ruby and Blake were, and was simply smiling, thinking of how good someone like Blake would be for her sister.

'And now we just play the waiting game. Who will spill first though?' Yang thought to herself. After about five minutes, Weiss emerged from the bathroom and made her way towards the hallway, with Yang in tow. Stepping out of their room, they walked in silence until they left the building.

"So Yang, why were you smirking when I said Blake and Ruby were still asleep?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused by her teammates thought process.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything alright?" Yang asked, to which Weiss nodded.

"Alright. I think that they might have feelings for each other, but they don't realize it yet, and I want to see how long it takes for them to notice and admit it." Yang explained as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Are you sure? Blake doesn't seem the type to actually like girls in any way, same with your sister, let alone ech other." Weiss responded, confused even more on where Yang even got the idea.

"Well you see, Ruby is very impressionable when it comes to people she can actually make friends with. So eventually they will probably share a lot of interests, same with you and her. As for liking girls, I can't say anything for Blake, but Ruby has always been an odd one, so in all honesty it wouldn't shock anybody that knows her." Yang explained as they reached the elevator. Quickly selecting the button for Ozpin's office the two girls continued to talk about the team. Finally reaching their floor, they stepped into the headmasters office.

"Ah, glad to see you two made it here so quickly. Now please take a seat." Ozpin gestured to two open chairs next to Tai and Qrow.

"Now, I called you two here because we are going to be going after Adam Taurus. You two are the only other people here that could help with trying to find him, since miss Schnee has a family vendetta against him, and you Yang, because of Ruby. Now we have the resources available to us here at Beacon and Signal, but what do you two have for us?" Ozpin asked, hoping for an answer.

"Well, I can get us access to the Schnee family records pretty easily. We have quite a bit of information on the White Fang, but im not sure about a specific target like Adam." Weiss explained as she began to make preparations to get the needed files.

"I know a guy in the shadier part of downtown Vale, he owes me a couple of favors, and he just so happens to be an information broker. He'll have something for us." Yang explained, feeling Qrow's approving gaze at her using his teachings.

"Good, good. It will take a while to compile all of the data to get any solid leads. It's already three weeks into the school year, and the time it would take would put us right around the Vytal festival before any solid leads, so another month or so and we can start our hunt. Remember, while we started this for Ruby, we cannot forget we will be bringing a dangerous man into custody." Ozpin stated, putting even more emphasis on this new mission. Everyone nodded in agreement, and everyone set off to start gathering any info they had access to.

_*Meanwhile in team RWBY's dorm*_

Ruby was still shaken up from her dream last night, but was able to get back to sleep after she felt someone holding her and rocking her back and forth. Slowly stirring from her slumber, she registered two arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her down. Panicking slightly, Ruby turned her head and calmed down when she saw Blake was holding her.

'She must have been the one who helped me get back to sleep last night.' At that thought, her face turned as red as her hair, her closeness to her and waking up in her bed WRAPPED in her arms this time she felt ready to die from embarrassment. Quickly trying to pry herself free, Ruby was unsuccessful as Blake managed to maintain a death grip on her. The only effect Ruby had was causing Blake to bring her even closer, putting her nose in Ruby's hair. Ruby kept trying to free herself and kept failing miserably. Accepting her fate, she awaited Blake's awakening so she could finally be free. Thankfully, her saving grace came in the form of a sneeze, which proved effective in waking up the secret cat faunus.

"Blake, could you please let me go?" Ruby asked, to which Blake shot fully awake, releasing her hold on the crimson tipped brunette.

"S-sorry about that Ruby." Blake stammered, embarrassed at the situation.

"Its alright Blake." Ruby responded as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. Blake sat up and noticed the lack of both Weiss and Yang from their respective beds. Looking around, she found a note explaining that they had gone out for a little while, and would be back sometime after lunch. Pulling out her favorite novel, Blake waited her turn in the bathroom.

_*In downtown Vale*_

A yellow motorcycle pulled up to the entrance of a club. Getting off of her bike, Yang walked through the doors, which were surprisingly unattended. Smirking to herself, Yang walked right in, stopping after the doors and noticed all of Junior's goons walking around and attending to various things.

"B-b-b-boss! Sh-She's back!" Catching everyones attention, Yang smirked as she walked down the steps towards the bar that Junior was currently occupying. As she approached, one of the goons who wasn't frozen stiff tried to attack her, and was rewarded with a free flight up towards the dj.

"Hello Junior, I believe you still owe me a couple of favors." Yang stated with authority, causing the older man to look at his beloved bat and rocket launcher on another counter, still in pieces.

"What can I do for you blondie?" Junior asked, highly annoyed that he was taking orders from a seventeen year old girl, albeit a very scary, seventeen year old girl.

"I need your help finding someone, and considering your quality of service last time, I would suggest I get something good." Yang accentuated her point by cracking her knuckles.

"Who are you looking for? I already said I don't know anything about that lady from last time." Junior said, hoping to not piss off the brawler.

"Not this time. What do you know about a man named Adam Taurus?" Yang asked coolly, amused as he choked on his drink.

"Why would a girl like you need to even be looking for someone like him?" Junior asked but instantly backed off after seeing Yang's eyes change to red.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you what I know, but its not much."

_*In a warehouse*_

"Get those computers set up, we need to start now!" Adam barked orders to his more tech savvy soldiers as they set up the equipment Roman had lent them. They were untraceable and extremely powerful computers, designed specifically for hacking things.

"Soon, we will have our little rose with us again, and this time, she will bend to us, whether she wants to or not." Adam was sporting an evil smile as the grunts finished their setup and began starting up the systems.

"Sir, the computers are set up. With the amount of time needed to hack Beacon's databases, we will need to monitor them for the next couple of days. We will let you know when we finally have access to what we need." The grunt explained, as Adam gave a small nod. After ensuring they knew the penalty for failure, Adam left them to their new assignment, many of them knowing exactly what they were looking for, as they were involved in the transfer and holding process of their old prisoner.

_*Back at Beacon*_

Blake had continued her reading well into the day, only this time Ruby was essentially glued to her hip, and she really couldn't blame her, considering her dream last night, and that she felt at least partially responsible for it.

"Hey Blake, why do you hide your ears?" Ruby asked. It was a simple and innocent enough question.

"Because Ruby, nobody takes the faunus seriously. If I were to expose my heritage, people would look down on me, they would shun me, they would hate me. Maybe when I have the power that comes with being a huntress i'll take the bow off, but until then, im perfectly happy hiding it. Besides, I don't think Weiss would like to find out that she is sharing a room with two faunus, one of which was a part of the White Fang, which I don't think your sister would approve of." Blake ended her little lecture there, to which Ruby shook her head.

"Blake, Yang wouldn't care. Yes you were White Fang, but seeing how calm I am around you, she wouldn't dare try anything that would make me unhappy. She would get over it pretty quick, same with my dad and uncle Qrow. Weiss I can only confirm what you said. She only tolerates me as of right now." Ruby sighed, and looked out to the clouds in the sky, the view from the roof of their dorm was actually very stunning. Dozing off, Ruby fell asleep, cuddled into Blake's side as she kept on reading. Neither were aware of the storm coming for them in the coming weeks.

**AN/ And done! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, as I enjoyed writing it, especially bringing in Junior. So I have decided to start a self insert after I finish my current two stories, so if you want to see that it will be later on in the year, possibly. Either way, this will be finished first. Have a good time and I will see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back and completely throwing my writing rotation out the window with an anchor on it. After a very enthusiastic review, the gears just started and would not stop and me being the way I am, I would've exploded if I didn't write soon. Anyways, onto the story.**

That day, Blake spent with Ruby glued to her side. She didn't care though, which confused her, especially since she didn't like to be around people all the time. With Ruby currently taking a nap, Blake read on in silence, having been sure to hide the pages of her book from Ruby's young eyes. Thinking back over the weeks, Ruby had been showing her the utmost in trust for her, And Blake was silently grateful for it.

_*Flashback to initiation*_

_They had all picked up the relics, her partner choosing to go with 'A cute little pony,' as she put it. Now the group of eight new students were running back towards the cliffs, though a nevermore was chasing them all from above. At the head of the group was the girl in the red cloak. Silently, Blake hoped to catch her attention and prove she wasn't going to be a problem for the young girl._

_As the group made it to the cliff side, the giant bird landed across a ravine on the old ruins that fought against time, remarkably holding the weight. From behind, the deathstalker burst through the tree line, forcing the students to have to fight. Splitting into teams without their partners, aside from Ruby and Weiss, they began to fight for their lives, her, Ren and Pyrrha taking on the deathstalker, while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune began to fight the nevermore. After a few slashes at the scorpions thick armor, Blake was knocked back, while Nora used her hammer to send Jaune towards the deathstalker, while riding her hammer as she pulled the trigger, sending her on her way in the same direction._

_Swinging around the ruins with the ribbon on Gambol Shroud, Blake landed on the nevermore and ran down its back, slashing alternately with her katana and cleaver. Landing next to Yang, they all began to use long range attacks in the hope of bringing it down. Instead it just became angry and swooped down on the first target it saw, which was Ruby. As the flying grimm carried her over the ravine it then dropped her, intent on letting her fall to her death. What neither noticed though was a certain raven haired girl swinging from the ruins to catch the falling Ruby._

_Catching Ruby in her open arm, Blake brought her back to the ruins, where she devised a plan to kill the nevermore, using Blake's ribbon, Weiss's glyph's and her speed and scythe. Quickly getting into position, her and Yang fashioned a makeshift slingshot, as Ruby came down and was caught in a glyph. After making sure the aim was true, Weiss launched Ruby, who used the shots from her rifle to propel her faster towards a line of glyph's behind the nevermore, using them to run up the side of the cliff and decapitate the bird._

_Locking eyes with each other, the two faunus shared a smile at the victory._

_*End flashback*_

Blake had never done anything to cause Ruby to distrust her after that day. Smiling to herself, Blake shut her book as she heard Ruby stir from her nap.

"Hey Blake, how long was I out for?" Ruby asked as she stretched her arms, eventually settling to scratch behind her wolf ears.

"Only about forty-five minutes I think. Want to head back inside?" Blake asked, to which Ruby nodded. Walking back to the dorm room, Ruby got a message on her scroll, from Yang.

"'Meet us at the front of the school.' Why would they want us to go there?" Ruby asked, as Blake had just settled into bed.

"Who knows, but we should probably go see what they want." To which Ruby agreed. Stepping out of the room again, they made their way to the cliff overlooking Vale. As they walked through the halls, Ruby began asking Blake about the books she has read and which ones she liked. Blake gave off a huge list that Ruby committed to memory, asking if she could borrow some later.

"Here you are, we were just about to go looking for you." Yang called out from the back of a bullhead.

"Uh Yang, why are you in a bullhead?" Ruby asked, absolutely confused.

"Just get in will you? Were leaving soon!" Yang called out as she climbed back inside. Shrugging to each other, Ruby and Blake followed suit, noticing that Weiss, Qrow and Tai were seated in there as well.

"Sit Ruby, were taking off soon, were going somewhere for your extended weekend." Qrow said, as Ruby sat there confused, as Yang face palmed.

"Ruby, did you forget that we had an extended weekend?" Yang asked as Ruby replied by nodding sheepishly.

"Well, either way, take a nap or do something while you wait, it'll be a little while before we land." Qrow said as he laid back in his seat. Weiss was absorbed in her scroll, talking only to say that she wished to not be disturbed. Tai and Blake began to read from their scrolls, though Balke was reading fanfiction of one of her favorite shows while Tai was reading the news. Ruby and Yang both fell asleep, Yang against the bulkhead while Rub found more comfort in Blake's side.

Two hours passed, and everyone aside from Ruby was awake, as they prepared to land on the island of Patch. As the bullhead touched down, the resulting shock caused Ruby to jump awake and look around as the others began to stand up.

"Wah, where are we?" Ruby asked groggily. Eyeing the bags that were stashed out of her eyesight when she got on, Ruby was surprised to see six suitcases, all of which belonged to her team and family.

"Ok, whats going on here?" Ruby asked again. Nobody said anything, but Tai just gestured towards the opening door, to which Ruby gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Before her, lay Patch, her home, the one place she truly missed.

"Welcome home Ruby. Everyone will be happy to see you again." Tai said as he braced himself for the tackling hug from his younger daughter. Pulling herself from the hug, Ruby looked back out into the small city that made up a large portion of the island. While nowhere near the size of downtown Vale, it still was a large city for an island. For late afternoon, it was fairly quiet, which meant that getting to their house would be easy.

"Hang on, let me see where I left my car, and we can start heading towards our house." Qrow called out as he left to find his car. Ruby still couldn't contain her excitement as both Yang and Tai tried to keep her from running off. Though they didn't have to keep up there hold on the fifteen year old as a single thought crossed her mind.

"Hey dad, while were here, can we go, you know." Ruby asked solemnly, which shocked both Blake and Weiss, both wondering what she could mean.

"Of course Ru, do you want to bring your team along with you this time, so that way you aren't alone?" Tai responded, to which Ruby nodded. Noticing their confused faces, Yang explained.

"Its something that means a lot to her, its from when they first found her on the island." Yang said. Blake was the first to recall what was explained to her a week prior, and Weiss shortly after, and they both said quietly so as to not catch Ruby's attention.

"Her mother?" To which Yang nodded to the two girls. Blake would've gone no matter what, but Weiss still needed a little convincing.

"If you want to make up for the way you treated her, this would be a good way for you to do so. She hates letting people anywhere near there unless its okay with her." Yang explained, to which Weiss agreed, knowing just what could happen to her if she doesn't make up with the younger girl.

"Good, we'll be going after we eat dinner. Just don't say anything about it though, whenever going to her grave gets brought up, Ruby gets a little depressed for a little while." Yang said as Qrow pulled around in a rather large car.

"Alright, put the bags in back and climb in you guys, lets get these dropped off and go eat!" Qrow exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. As Yang piled the suitcases in back, Ruby and Blake climbed into the third row of seats in the back, while Weiss sat behind Qrow in the drivers side. Once Yang climbed in, the car sped off down the streets, towards the suburbs. Blake spent the entire car ride cheering up Ruby, while Weiss and Yang talked about possible uses for dust in Yang's Ember Celica aside from the explosive rounds she already uses.

"So Ruby, what did you used to do around here?" Blake asked, hoping Ruby wouldn't be moping for the rest of the night.

"Well, I played with Yang a lot, and sometimes I would play with her friends too. I was really good at hide and seek with them." Ruby said as she flattened out her combat skirt in her lap.

"Sounds like you had quite a bit of fun." Blake said, which caused Ruby to giggle a little bit. Smiling to herself at her personal victory, Blake went back to her scroll as Ruby dug hers out and both settled into doing random things while they waited.

About thirty minutes later, the car pulled into a driveway that lead up to a large house. Now from the looks of the house, it wasn't impressive, but from what it lacked in looks, it made up for in size. It was a large two story house, that covered what would have been two plots of land dived for two individual houses. Weiss was shocked at just how large the house actually was, while Blake just looked on with passing interest.

"Welcome to our house, Ruby, do you Remember where your room is?" Tai asked, but turned to notice Ruby already at the front door. Laughing to himself, Tai threw the house key at Yang, who caught it and ran to let Ruby in.

"Could you girls help us get this stuff inside? Ruby is going to be busy going through all of the stuff in her room, and Yang probably has already found a way out of helping." Qrow said as he started passing suitcases to the others. Leading the white and black styled girls into the house, everyone noticed one thing, Ruby was locked in a staring contest with a black and white corgi. Expecting something bad to happen, everyone was surprised to watch Ruby start playing with the dog like she herself was a dog.

"I see you met Zwei." Yang whistled as everyone else just let their jaw hang open.

"He's so cute! When did you guys get him?" Ruby asked as she held Zwei in her arms.

"We got him two years ago. He was a gift from the baker from that one shop you really liked." Tai said as he quickly recovered. Blake instantly set her suitcase where the dog wouldn't be able to reach it. Weiss instantly ran over and started showering him in affection as Ruby passed Zwei off and ran to see her room. Opening the door, the first thing Ruby noticed that it hadn't changed in the years she had been gone, and that it was spotless. As Ruby began to head back downstairs, she noticed Yang coming up.

"Figured you would be up here." Yang said as she hugged Ruby. Quickly separating from the hug, they made there way back downstairs, where they found everyone else heading back out to the car. Quickly making sure everything was locked up, the two sisters ran out and jumped back into their seats as they left for dinner.

"So Ruby, did Yang already tell you what my new thing is?" Tai asked from the passenger seat.

"That you own a restaurant now?" Ruby replied.

"Thats right, and thats where were going. Everyone is going to be there too, so expect a big welcome party." Tai explained as they headed for the edge of the city. Pulling into a parking space, Ruby saw that while it wasn't fancy in any way, it was a very popular place for people to eat.

"Alright, come on now, lets head inside." Qrow managed to get everyones attention, including a drooling Yang. Walking inside, the place felt very homey, and the food smelled amazing.

"Hi welcome to- Oh, mister Xiao Long, we weren't expecting you back so soon, and you brought mister Qrow too." A hostess greeted them.

"And you brought Yang with you. Is this your team at Beacon?" She asked.

"Thats right Lilith, how have you been by the way?" Yang asked, but never got a reply.

"Oh my Oum, Ruby, is that you?!" Lilith ran over and grabbed the younger girl and wrapped her in a hug that would rival Yang's.

"Yes Lilith, its me. How have you been?" Ruby asked, hoping not to draw to much attention.

"Worried sick about you, along with most of Patch, here let me get a table ready for you guys." Lilith said as she gathered menu's and silverware, leading them to a large booth in the center.

"By the way Lilith, please keep this a secret for now, okay? I'll make an announcement later." Tai asked as Lilith walked away.

"Who was that?" Blake asked.

"That was Lilith, she was a really good friend of ours, but she never went to a combat school. Dad eventually gave her a job here, as you can see." Yang explained. When Lilith came back, she was carrying drinks for everyone, and a plate of cookies fro Ruby.

"Here you go. And I brought you some cookies Ruby!" Lilith exclaimed happily as Ruby instantly began to shovel cookies into her mouth.

"How the hell do you not get fat or sick from all the cookies you eat Ruby?!" Weiss yelled, just loud enough to catch her partners attention. Giving a quick shrug, Ruby returned to satisfying her everlasting sweet tooth. As everyone laughed at Weiss's expense, Ruby finished her last cookie as everyone began to order. After sending the order to the kitchen, Lilith left the group to go and help other customers.

"So mister Xiao Long," Weiss started.

"Please, just Tai is fine." Tai said.

"As I was saying, how long did it take you to start this place? It couldn't have been easy." Weiss asked.

"Well, it took about a month to get everything around and ready, not to mention the month and a half of renovation, and any downtime, I would have to say it took about three months until we were able to get our first customer." Tai explained as the time went on. Eventually, their meals arrived, a wood smoked salmon for Blake, a parmesan chicken for Weiss, hot wings for Yang, a steak for Qrow and Tai, while Ruby got a triple stack bacon cheeseburger. Stuffing their faces with the delicious food in record time, they all sat around lazily as other patrons ordered food and left.

"Hang on, I gotta go do something quick." Tai said as he climbed out of the booth. Walking up to the bar, he grabbed the mic that was linked to the speaker system.

"Attention everyone! Three years ago, as we all know, we started a massive search effort to find one of our own!" Tai said, earning shouts of affirmation from the entire restaurant.

"But today, we are putting an end to the search, because we have finally found our little rose. Ladies and gentlemen, we found Ruby!" At the mention of Ruby, everyone erupted into cheers as Qrow lead Ruby next to Tai. Ruby was obviously wary of the large group of people around her, and everyone respected that, instead opting to greet her, in small groups as they passed by. The night continued on like this for another hour as news spread all over Patch that the search was now finished. As the group of six left, Ruby became quiet, as she knew where they were going next, her mothers grave.

**AN/ and done with that chapter. I will continue this sooner than usual, so expect maybe a Monday update if I can get the time to write. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger too, but this chapter is already fairly long, and I need more meat for the next one, so you'll get it soon, I promise you that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back, and sadly a week late. Sorry! Anyways, lets see what happens when Ruby gets all emotional with Weiss and Blake around.**

The car ride was quiet, and nobody dared to break the silence. Ruby was staring out the window, her face lifeless as the trees passed by. Weiss was lost in thought, wondering why exactly Ruby was acting this way.

'Yes she lost her mother, but even then, she wouldn't exactly act like this though.' Weiss thought to herself. Continuing on her current train of thought, she kept imagining all sorts of reasons. Blake on the other hand, had a slightly different thought running through her mind.

'She is so silent, whatever happened must have been traumatic for her. Regardless i'll be there for her no matter what. Adam will definitely try something though, and I won't let him have her, she means so much to me, I would do anything, wait, what?!' Blake instantly snapped out of her thoughts.

'Why did I think that? Its so out of character for me to be as concerned with someone as I am with her. I don't think it's just guilt that has me like this, but what could it be?' Blake thought to herself, running through her mind to find the solution.

"Alright, were here. Whenever you're ready Ruby." Tai called from the front seat, breaking the silence and drawing everyones attention. Looking around, Weiss noticed the forest directly in front of them, the only break being a small path that looked barely maintained. As Ruby stepped out of the car, she instantly wrapped herself in her cloak, effectively hiding all but small parts of her face. Walking forward into the trees, Ruby said nothing as her team followed her, with Tai and Qrow tailing them.

Silence permeated the air, no animals made any noise, no grimm dared stalk the group, the memories of past experience telling them to stay away. As the group continued to walk, Ruby kept her eyes on the path, careful to avoid obstructions in her way. The next five minutes went by slowly as they walked, the sounds of the sea becoming louder and louder. Eventually, the group came into a large clearing, marked by only a single stone object.

"Go on Ruby, we're here for you." Yang said softly as she nudged Ruby forward. Walking towards the gravestone, Ruby kneeled in front of it, holding back tears.

"Hey mom, its been a while since i've been by to visit you." Ruby choked out, barely managing to hold in sobs.

"I miss you so much still, eleven years and I still can't move on. I'll keep making my visits though, nothing can stop me from doing so now." Ruby continued, stopping when she couldn't continue to speak. Her team moved forward, ready to help console the younger girl. Surprisingly though, instead of Blake or Yang wrapping her in a hug, it was Weiss. The normally cold girl held her close as she openly began to sob harder.

"Ruby, its alright, were all here for you. Just let it out and continue when you're ready." Weiss's words instantly won her Ruby's trust and everyones respect. As Ruby broke off the hug, she began to trace the rose that was on the stone. As the wind blew by, cathing her trailing cloak and tickling her ears, her face was touched by leaves. Recoiling at the unexpected touch, Ruby looked skyward, and barely caught a white figure, floating above the gravestone.

"Oh my Oum, thats Summer!" Yang said quietly. The figure had the face of a young woman, whose hair was as red as can be, with wolf ears protruding in the fabric of the white cloak. Gentle silver eyes gazed down on the group, filled with joy that her daughter had returned. Casting one last look over the group, Summer's image disappeared as the spray of the ocean flew up the side of the cliff.

"Mom. Thank you." Ruby said quietly, barely audible to those directly around her. Turning around, Ruby was quickly enveloped in a group hug from her team. Standing up, Yang and Weiss made their way back to the edge of the clearing, but noticed Blake and Ruby were still on the ground, still locked in a hug.

'Im so lucky that I have such good friends. And im so glad that Blake and I are such good friends too. I wish I could be around her forever. Wait, what am I thinking? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Ruby thought to herself. Looking up, she locked eyes with Blake, who was having thoughts about Ruby.

'She is just so adorable, even after everything, she is so innocent and pure. I wish she was all mine... Wait, what? Ah screw it' Blake moved her face lower, but was instantly surprised when Ruby brought her face up instantly, planting a quick kiss on the older girls lips. Separating as fast as it happened, the two faunus stood and walked over to the rest of the team. Thankfully, neither of the adults saw the exchange, but Yang was grinning like a madwoman.

"See Weiss, told you something would happen." Yang said, instantly teasing the two.

"How long were you suspecting something like this?" Blake asked, face red but still calm.

"Honestly, I only started suspecting last night, but I was guessing that the feelings were there for a lot longer, you two just didn't notice it." Yang said as Ruby buried her face in her hood.

"Did I look obvious about it Yang?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Only if someone was looking for it Rubes." Yang laughed at her sisters embarrassment.

"Yang, you're a real jerk sometimes." Ruby said as Tai and Qrow came over.

"Are you kids ready?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, lets go home now." Ruby said, tired.

"Alright, lead the way pup." Tai said.

"Dad! Im not a little kid anymore!" Ruby shouted. Walking in a more comfortable silence this time, the group walked another five minutes, and climbed back into the car, ready to fall asleep.

Arriving back at the house, no one was surprised to see that Ruby had fallen asleep. As everyone slowly crawled out, Blake gently lifted Ruby up and out of the car and made her way inside. After Yang told her where her room was, Blake slowly walked up the stairs, and into Ruby's room. Setting her down softly, Blake crawled into the bed too, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, smiling to herself and slipping away into sleep.

**AN/ And done. Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, people have been asking for the relationship to pick up and I have no problem with that but I also missed my deadline that I set so once again sorry! Also, would a Mister/Miss buildlancer please come to the counter? Your burrito is done *Slaps buildlancer in face with burrito***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ SO, today lets see if I can fix the little problem I made with a rushed relationship. I had an idea that I thought would work, but without any extra context or insight on Ruby's thoughts the past couple of weeks, it just looks so out of place, so lets see what I can whip up. So keep in mind, this chapter is going back a couple of weeks before we get back to the current time frame.**

Ruby was confused. She had slept in Blake's bed yet again, and the odd part was, she actually enjoyed it. She didn't know why though, but she had begun to enjoy the presence of the cat faunus, but she couldn't understand why.

'I can't tell what any of this means, my instincts are so useless right now!' Ruby thought angrily. Due to not being around any normal civilization, Ruby had lacked important social development skills, leaving her in her current situation.

"Maybe someone from team JNPR could help me." Ruby muttered as she trudged towards the scent of fresh breakfast.

_*one week later*_

Ruby was slightly saddened when Blake wouldn't do to Vale with her, but at least Yang would. She didn't know why it even saddened her so much that it wasn't Blake. Last week, she was about to attempt to ask Jaune or Pyrrha during breakfast, but they left to meet up with the other half of her team before she could ask. Team CFVY was busy with their own classes and barely had time to see her, which she could understand.

'If I ask Yang, she might just tease me like she used to do.' Ruby thought, hoping to find someone to talk to.

'Weiss is still a little cold, and I don't think she would be willing to help me with this just yet' Ruby thought, hoping to one day be good friends with the heiress.

_*later that week*_

'Why do I have to be so scared of even a picture of him?' Ruby thought as she hid behind Blake. As she hid, her stomach began to feel odd again.

'What is going on with me? I have no idea whats going on with me right now and it makes me so mad!' Ruby thought, trying to understand her own thoughts.

That night was hell for her, the dream she had was horrifyingly real, and she was shutting herself off from any living thing around her, fear blinding her senses. She could tell there were people around her, but she couldn't tell who was who, and who was friend and who was an enemy. She heard words, but didn't understand them, until someone actually managed to make contact with her, and she recognized them immediately, and her heart fluttered, though Ruby didn't notice, choosing to just fall into Blake's hold.

_*the next day*_

Ruby never left Blake's side if she could help it, it was what her instincts were telling her to do, and she had learned a long time ago to trust them. As Ruby sat and listened to Blake reading, Ruby was simply glad that her and Blake were hanging out. As Ruby fell asleep, she dreamt of the future as a team.

That night was an emotional wreck for Ruby. She was looking forward to going back to Patch and seeing everyone again, but at the same time she was dreading it, the crowds of people she would likely be surrounded by, and visiting her mothers grave for the first time in years. The only thing that made her calm was her sisters partner Blake, who had remained by her side the entire day, and had Ruby's mind running wild. When she hugged her, Ruby's mind went into overdrive, and her instincts had told her to do something, something that would show Blake something, anything, to show it. So Ruby gave her a quick kiss, and she felt amazing for it, though she still didn't understand why it did feel so good.

_*present time*_

Ruby awoke in her old bed, and could feel the arms of someone wrapped around her. Looking behind her, she found Blake in her bed this time, instead of her in Blake's. Carefully climbing out of her arms, Ruby got up and went downstairs for some food. Upon reaching the bottom step, the only person awake was surprisingly Yang.

"Morning sis! Did you sleep well?" Yang asked, with an odd smile that Ruby couldn't understand.

"Yeah, and why are you smiling like that?" Ruby asked, a little worried what might have Yang smiling like that.

"Well you see sis, I noticed something a little odd last night. And I don't mean the ghost of your mother, no it was a little something to do with you." Yang said as she shoveled some cereal into her mouth.

"What do you mean? What did I do last night that was odd?" Ruby asked, slightly worried.

"Well you see, you have absolutely no skills in terms of when it is and isn't a good time to be romantic." Yang said, which caught Ruby off guard.

"What? What are you talking about, romance skills? I don't like anyone." Ruby said, to which Yang just started to giggle.

"Alright, let me ask you something. When you're around Blake, do you feel different? Do you feel happier?" Yang asked.

"Well, I mean, when im around her, I get a funny feeling in my stomach, and when she was reading to me yesterday, she made me feel safe." Ruby explained as she made a bowl of cereal for herself.

"D'awwwww. Thats so cute! Now let me explain you a thing Ruby. Would you say that you and Blake are good friends? Would you say that you want to be with her all the time?" Yang asked, to which Ruby was starting to get angry at the constant questions.

"Yes were good friends. Why wouldn't I want to be around her all the time? She is so smart and so understanding, she makes me feel safe and always comforts me and reads to me. I don't ever want her to leave us because... because." Ruby stopped herself from getting any louder.

"Because what Rubes? Because she means so much to you? Because you feel like you want something from her? Maybe you want to be something more with her?" Yang asked as Ruby stopped mid scoop in her cereal as something began to click in her mind.

"I, yeah, that sounds about right for some reason." Ruby said quietly as she continued to eat. Blake had awoken and silently made her way downstairs, but stopped when she noticed the two sisters talking, and remained hidden, so as to do a little eavesdropping.

"Look Rubes, I know you had some interesting circumstances, but god are you oblivious to your own feelings. Look, when Blake wakes up, why don't you tell her everything we just talked about and see what happens, you might be surprised at what happens." Yang said as she got up to put away her dishes. Continuing to eat in silence, Ruby heard Yang open the front door with Zwei.

"Morning Ruby." Blake said as she came out of her hiding spot and startled the younger girl.

"M-morning Blake." Ruby stammered, trying not to get nervous and ruin her chance to do what her sister told her to do.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Blake asked, wondering just what the sisters were talking about.

"N-no, but um, can I talk to you for a second please?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, shoot." Blake replied, wondering just what she had to say.

"W-well, um, I want you to know that, uh, you mean quite a bit to me, and uh, I think that, um, you're really smart, and you're..." Ruby stuttered out, but was stopped by Blake.

"Ruby, you're sweet, but it's a little obvious that you don't quite understand what it is you're trying to tell me, so take it a little slower, alright?" Blake said, encouraging Ruby to continue.

"Alright, well, Yang kept asking me questions about you and what I thought about you, and she never did explain why she kept asking me those questions. But she said I had no romance skills or whatever for some reason." Ruby explained, hoping to continue with more clarity for Blake, but Blake knew what was going on.

"Ruby, I know why she kept asking you those questions." Ruby was about to speak, but Blake stopped her with a full kiss. Surprised only for a second, Ruby instantly melted into it. Staying that way until they needed to break for air Ruby looked confused.

"Blake, what?" But was instantly silenced again.

"Ruby, I think Yang asked you all those questions to help you realize you had a crush on me, and it looks like we were both right." Blake explained as Ruby blushed like a rose.

"Though I will agree with her, you do lack some romance skills though." Blake said with a slight giggle.

"Hey! Thats not my fault!" Ruby said as she began to pout.

"Oh calm down, im just teasing you. Though, just so you know, I wouldn't mind having you as my girlfriend." Blake said, which caught Ruby's attention and caused her to look up from behind her hood. Blake pulled Ruby into her lap while Ruby held a shocked expression.

"Blake, does that mean that we're dating?" Ruby asked, hoping she was understanding the situation correctly.

"Yes Ruby, that means were dating now." Blake said with a small laugh as she planted another kiss on Ruby's lips. Breaking it off much sooner than their last one, Ruby quickly got off of Blake's lap and put away her own bowl. Ruby was excited to go back to Beacon tomorrow and resume classes so she could talk to team CFVY and show that she had a girlfriend now. Pulling Blake into a hug as best as she could, Ruby wanted to start her day with Blake at her side.

**AN/ So I hope I fixed the problem of the rushed relationship and bad romance timing. Please tell me how I did so I can either accept the bad writing I subjected you to or rejoice that I fixed a big mistake, anyways, until next time, have a good day. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY.**_

_**AN/ Hello once again. So I have some news for you guys, after posting a new chapter for my other story and getting almost no traffic on it, I have decided to toss that story out the window, and now I will be focusing entirely on this story, so expect some slightly more updates than in the past. Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

The week following their trip to Patch had been one that took some getting used to. Yang would admit that even though she was happy for her little sister, she couldn't help but be a little protective of her now. She liked to think she knew Blake well enough, but couldn't determine if she actually cared for Ruby or was just with her to say she had a faunus for a girlfriend, a rare one at that.

"Ruby if you don't calm down right this moment, I'll tell Blake to take away your cookies!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who was as hyper as a puppy at the moment.

"But Weiss, the exchange students are arriving this weekend. Just think of all the new people I could spar with!" Ruby replied. It was Thursday, and Weiss had wanted to go down to the docks tomorrow to see the students from Vacuo. It was also a week of adjustment for Ruby too. After finally seeking help and realizing her feelings for Blake, she had been hanging around the raven haired girl more often.

"Ruby, while I don't agree with Weiss about taking away your cookies, I do agree that you need to calm down. We still have a test in three of our classes tomorrow." Blake said, taking the time from her dear reading to try and calm her girlfriend. Blake noticed the changes in Ruby first, mainly that she had started reading her books. Another was that she was becoming much more social now, breaking away from her fear of people.

"Ruby, why don't you go find team CFVY? Im sure Coco or Velvet would be happy to see you right now." Yang said, which instantly caused the young faunus to speed out of the room, rose petals billowing through a now open door.

"Thank you Yang. Now I can get back to-" Weiss started but was then cut off by both hers and Yang's scrolls alerting them of a message.

"Well, looks like the headmaster needs us. Lets go Weiss." Yang said, putting her scroll away and heading out the door, Weiss in tow. The brawler and heiress started going over the files they had managed to gather from their respective sources.

"So Yang, how was your informant?" Weiss asked, making sure the many pages she had gathered were organized.

"Surprisingly well actually. Its amazing what destroying his club managed to get me. A total of twenty pages all on one Adam Taurus." Yang said, proud of herself fro getting that much information from such a small source.

"That is amazing Yang, I just hope its not repeat information. I managed a total of about thirty-eight pages. I just hope its enough to stop him. I think I actually got more than what I would have access to normally though. I think the fact that we are hunting down one of his main targets made him a little more giving." Weiss explained, remembering the look in her fathers eyes when she mentioned the purpose of the files, glad that she wouldn't have to speak to him for a long time.

"Well, lets get this all together, we need to take him down and quick." Yang said, refocusing on the task at hand. Reaching the door to the headmaster's office, Weiss knocked on the doors, waiting for admittance.

"Come in, we have a lot of work to do." Ozpin said as he opened the door, motioning towards a table on the far side of the room. Yang and Weiss both opened their scrolls and began loading the data onto a single computer.

"Excellent, now we just need to wait for the computer to sort through all of the information and toss any repeat data. This will take a while to do though, so you two are free to go back to what you were doing." Ozpin said, motioning them towards the door. Nodding, the two girls left the office.

Meanwhile in team CFVY's dorm, Coco was showing off some new items to Ruby.

"Wow Coco, where did you get all of these?" Ruby asked, popping out of a pile of bags with one looped around her ear.

"Ah, I never tell, though one day if you can make it through the tournament I'll take you there so you can see for yourself." Coco said as she removed her designer aviator sunglasses. Setting them in their protective case, she began to pull new clothes out of the many bags she had brought with her. After getting Ruby to help her with most of the bags, Coco stopped at he final one, which was filled with smaller accessories.

"Hey pup, catch." Coco called out, using her nickname for Ruby as she tossed a small case her way. Catching it instantly, Ruby realized what it was, they were her designer shades, the same pair that if you tried to even touch she would kick your leg in. Looking up, Ruby saw why, Coco had bought a brand new pair.

"Thank you so much!" Ruby exclaimed as she quickly hugged the older student. Noting the time, Ruby quickly ran off towards the scent of food, excited for dinner. Meeting with the rest of the team, she quickly gathered her food and took her spot next to Blake. Quickly digging into their respective plates, the team quickly descended into talking about the upcoming festival, and then into classes when team JNPR arrived.

Pulling out the case that held her new sunglasses, Ruby set the case on the table. What happened next was completely unexpected.

"Uh, Ruby, aren't those Coco's?" Jaune asked, looking kind of pale. Everyone else noticing the case, developed looks of shock and worry.

"Ruby, just what the HELL are you doing with Coco's sunglasses?!" Yang yelled, suddenly worried for her sisters safety.

"Coco gave them to me!" Ruby said as she grabbed them and put them on. At that everyone just dead panned.

"So wait, you're telling me that Coco Adel, the fashionista of Beacon, the one that if you so much as even touch her stuff will beat you within an inch of your life, just gave you her pair of shades that she would defend with her life?" Yang asked in complete shock. Before Ruby could answer, Coco came over, wearing her new shades and taking a quick picture of her and Ruby and then leaving.

"Thats it! Im done! My sister is friends with someone that I can't even understand anymore!" Yang said as she walked away, taking her plate with her. Blake just laughed at the whole situation. She knew that Coco had taken her in as a sort of sister in the time they had both been here at Beacon, and was instantly reminded of this when they returned from Patch hand in hand.

"Well, I think thats enough excitement for tonight, I think we should all go to bed and try and forget this whole thing, yes?" Weiss said as she followed suit. Following their teammates, Ruby and Blake made their way back to the room. Arriving at the door, the sound of books being shoved around on the desk could be heard and the sound of the shower was resonating into the hallway.

Quickly changing into their own pajamas, Ruby and Blake got into their separate beds and shut out the lights. Weiss soon followed and was out almost instantly. The sounds of Yang stumbling through the dark could be heard until she found her way into her bed. Soon, the entire dorm was silent.

_**In Downtown Vale**_

The hacking team had been very busy. They had been monitoring the progress of the hack as well as making sure it operated unnoticed. But they were close and they knew it. They were operating under intense pressure now, one wrong move and their progress would be for nothing, and they knew it.

"How much longer until were in?" Adam asked, growing impatient.

"Unknown sir, but were close. Maybe another half-" The grunt was cut off by information flooding the screens. They were finally in the databases.

"I want all information pulled on our little pet and organized for me in the morning. If its not done someone is getting hurt." Adam said, turning and walking out of the warehouse.

"Soon, the White Fang will have its champion, and I will have my personal killing machine." Adam said as he climbed into a bullhead.

_**The Next Day**_

The whole team was down at the docks, waiting for the ships to arrive. However, they were quickly side tracked.

"What happened here?" Yang asked as they approached the front of the shop.

"Third dust shop hit this week. They left all the money, but the dust is gone." One officer spoke.

"Who needs that much dust anyways?" The other officer asked.

"You thinkin' White Fang?" The first officer asked.

"Im thinkin' we don't get paid enough for this.

"The White Fang, hmph, what a bunch of degenerates." Weiss said with a huff.

"Whats your problem?" Blake asked.

"Whats my problem? I simply don't car for the criminally insane." Weiss stated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake explained.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss responded

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a couple months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby reasoned

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss still argued. Even though Ruby knew it wasn't directed at her at all, but still winced at the harsh words.

"Thats not necessarily true." Yang argued, trying to stop the arguement from getting worse.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" A ship hand yelled out. Quickly turning back towards the docks to see a blond monkey faunus running from a ship.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Haha." The faunus laughed as he ran.

"You no good stowaway!" one of the workers yelled.

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught, im a great stowaway!" he called as he hang from a light pole. When two officers approached, he jumped down and ran past team RWBY, instantly locking eyes with Yang, and winking at her as he ran by.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said, still admiring the blond that ran by.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss called out, quickly running after him. Chasing after him, they followed him around a corner when Weiss suddenly crashed into something.

"No, he got away!" Weiss cried in dissapointment

"Uh, Weiss" Yang said, pointing at the girl that the heiress ran into.

"Salutations!" The ginger haired girl said

"Um, hello." Ruby called back

"Are you, ok?" Yang asked, hoping the girl wasn't hurt too badly

"Im wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl responded, still lying on the ground. Looking at each other in shock, team RWBY wondered if she was odd in the head.

"Don't you, wanna, get up?" Yang asked, hoping the girl would get up. Quickly hopping up, the girl introduced herself as Penny and that she was here for the tournament. Quickly bidding a goodbye to the odd girl, the team of four left as quickly as they possibly could. Returning to the dorm, the arguement from earlier picked up again in full force.

"How dare you talk to me the way you did! Im your teammate." Weiss began yelling again.

"No, you're a judgmental little girl." Blake responded, hot with anger. Both Blake and Weiss continued fighting with each other.

"I don't understand why this is such a problem!" Weiss shouted.

"That is the problem." Blake retorted.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss asked, trying to get Blake to see her side.

"The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said, hoping her point got across.

"There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? Its because of people like Cardin, people like you, who force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yelled, not giving Weiss any slack.

"People like me? Im a victim! You want to know why, I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus, aside form ones like Ruby, or Velvet? Its because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed." Weiss said as she leaned out the window.

"Look, Weiss, neither Ruby or I think the White Fang is pure evil, yeah sure they have done many questionable things, but they are meant to be the symbol for faunus equality, however skewed their actions may be." Yang said, defending the faunus, and not their actions. Weiss still continued. Talking about what had happened to her throughout her childhood.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! Its because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss yelled. But Blake was hot with a response.

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled, and then recoiled at her own words. Looking at her team quick, she saw Weiss stare, shocked. She saw Yang change from shock to anger, and Ruby looked at her with a face that screamed run. Doing just what her girlfriend wordlessly suggested, Blake ran out the dorm and into the night.

"That lying bitch! How dare she double cross us?!" Yang yelled. Quickly hopping into her bed, Ruby hid herself underneath her cloak and wished that Blake would be alright.

**AN/ And done. Thank you all for staying around and reading this story. The drama picked up quick and we know a little bit more about Adam's plan, and met Penny and Sun. Sorry if the dialogue was a little tough, but it was one of those necessary evil's and I do apologize. Until next time, have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back, and going to sort out last chapters drama a little bit, also might get to Adam and his confrontation, don't know, I still have yet to decide. Also, I meant to get this chapter out yesterday, but I got sidetracked by looking at some gear for airsoft and then going to an Imagine Dragons concert, so hopefully I didn't leave you guys waiting for too long, anyways, on with the chapter!**

"Ruby, we've been searching for hours, don't you think it's time to take a break?" Yang asked, worn out from hours of searching.

"No Yang, thanks to your overreaction the other night, I now have to find my girlfriend, so the least you could do is help me find her." Ruby replied, still a little mad at Yang for chasing Blake off without giving her anytime to explain. Weiss was surprisingly very willing to help Ruby, which made Yang feel even more guilty.

"Look, I said I was sorry, but how else do you think I would've reacted when I found out that she is White Fang." Yang said.

"Ex-White Fang, do you really think they would let someone from the White Fang into a hunter academy?" Ruby said, to which Yang just turned and grumbled. Weiss just looked at Yang and felt what Blake had meant. The faunus were being pushed around and treated as second class citizens, and while Yang wasn't expressing actual hate towards any faunus, Weiss could still feel what it was that Blake was saying. She hid her faunus heritage and only avoided the usual hate because of whatever trick she was using.

"While I don't necessarily agree with the fact that she hid both her faunus heritage and her previous ties to the White Fang, I can see why she would do so." Weiss said, hoping to help Ruby and get Yang to help a little more full-heartedly. And while Weiss still didn't really trust the faunus, she had worked alongside Blake for a couple of months now, so she at least had a little trust built towards Blake.

"Salutations friends!" Penny suddenly appeared.

"Oh, hey Penny." Ruby said, not paying much attention.

"Is something wrong?" Penny asked, seeming to sense the mood of the group.

"One of our teammates ran away the other night, and were trying to find her." Yang explained, almost a little disinterested.

"Oh, you mean the other faunus?" Penny asked, as if it was common knowledge.

"Wait, how did you know she was a faunus?" Weiss asked, surprised that Penny even knew.

"She has cat ears." Penny replied matter-of-factly.

"Cat ears? But she wears a...Bow." Yang said, realization hitting her. All the while Ruby kept going around asking if anyone had seen Blake. After asking the last shop owner on the street, she came back to the group. Then an idea hit her.

"Hey Penny, if you're not busy, could you help us look for Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, I would love to help!" Penny stated. Turning back to Yang and Weiss, she noticed they had already disappeared. Not letting it bother her, she took Penny and continued with her search.

_***With Blake***_

The past couple of nights were a little restless for Blake as she sat at a small cafe with the monkey faunus from the other day, who she learned was named Sun, who was currently holding a small coffee cup with his tail.

"So, what do you want to know?" Blake says as she sets her cup down gently.

"Hey, she speaks! I was wondering when you would finally talk." Sun says jokingly, which serves to annoy Blake.

After explaining the White Fangs origins and the reasons for why she left, Sun then interrupted her with one of his ideas.

"So if you think they aren't behind the dust robberies, wouldn't the most logical idea be to go where you would expect them to be if they were involved, and not find them their, right?" He said, barely sounding like he even thought of it himself.

"That, actually sounds like a good idea, but I don't know where there would be enough dust to attract the thieves." Blake said as she tried to think of possible locations.

"While I was on the boat, I heard some guys talking about unloading a big shipment of dust tonight at the docks." Sun said, instantly catching Blake's attention.

"How big?" Blake asked, hoping to get a lead.

"Big. Huge Schnee company freighter." Sun said as he gestured with his hands. Blake didn't wait for anymore information and began making her way to the docks, Sun following close behind.

_***With Adam at his warehouse***_

"Sir, here are the files that you requested." A grunt says as he hands Adam a thick folder of information. Quickly dismissing him, Adam sits down at the desk in the room and opens the file, looking for all of the information he needs.

"Lets see, Ruby Rose, age fifteen, youngest ever admitted to Beacon academy, impressive. Also the leader of her own team, also impressive. Uses a Scythe that also has a sniper rifle and is highly proficient in combat. This is looking good." Adam says to himself as he takes a sip of tea.

"Lets see, Team RWBY, partnered with the Schnee heiress, hmm? That has to be going well for her." He says, sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice.

"Her sister is also on her team, that may be a little troubling. Lets see, Yang Xiao Long, uses gauntlets that accentuate a boxing fighting style with shotguns, hmm, semblance, unknown at the time." Taking another drink from his tea, he did a spit take at the final member of the team.

"Well if it isn't my little kitten. Finally, you will soon regret ever leaving us." Adam said as he began to devise a plan to capture Ruby and take out Blake in the same job.

"Hm, I wonder if it would be possible to introduce a small sickness into her system without anyone catching on." Adam thought to himself. Quickly devising the rest of the plan, Adam set about making sure all involved would have their gear.

After making sure his own troops were briefed on the plan he put a call out to Roman. Adam and his personal troops were the only ones that knew about the partnership with Roman and his associates, but after tonight, it would be a full deal.

"Alright, what do you need now Adam, im about to go hit that Schnee shipment, so make it quick." The thief said as he lit a cigar.

"Don't worry, this is nothing big at all, and you can leave right after. I need you to take this and use it on our target, I believe you know her as 'Little Red'." Adam said as he gave Roman a dust cartridge designed for Melodic Cudgel.

"We need you to shoot this directly at her, then radio us as soon as you can that you have a confirmed hit. Use it only on her." Adam explained as Roman stuffed the cartridge into a pocket.

"Alright, I won't ask questions, but I assume it has something to do with what you needed those computers for, right?" Roman asked as he turned to a bullhead, loaded with White Fang grunts.

"And now, we wait for our call" Adam said as his soldiers gave a salute.

_***At the docks***_

"Any movement yet?" Sun asked as he returned to their rooftop vantage point.

"Nothing yet. Im starting to think they won't show." Blake said, boredom in her voice.

"Hey, I stole some fruit for us." Sun said as he offered an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second Thought?" Blake asked, even more annoyed.

"Hey, didn't you use to be part of a cult?" Sun replied, making Blake even more annoyed.

"Look, now is not the time for-" Blake started but was cut off by the roar of engines. Looking up, the two faunus saw bullheads flying above, one of which landed. Blake was the first to see armed White Fang soldiers exit the bullheads and begin attaching cables to the shipping containers.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, peeking over the edge of the roof.

"Yes, it is." Blake said, disappointed.

"So how do you feel about this?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, I guess deep down, I knew it was them all along." Blake replied.

"Hey come on, hurry it up, were not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, and I would like to get out of here!" A new voice yelled. The person who said that was what surprised Blake the most, as Roman Torchwick stepped out of the bullhead.

"This sin't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like him. Im going to stop this." Blake said as she jumped from the roof and pulled the katana part of Gambol Shroud and ran up behind Roman. Quickly putting the hook on the back side of the blade to his neck, she reached for her bow and removed it.

"Faunus of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!" Blake yelled, catching everyones attention.

"Didn't you hear, kitty cat? The White Fang and I are going on joint business venture." Roman explained. At her shocked expression, Roman, used the little distraction to fire Melodic Cudgel at Blake's feet, sending her flying away.

_***With Ruby and Penny***_

After searching for another day, Ruby was about to head back to Beacon and Penny to wherever she was staying. Before Ruby could thank Penny for her help though, an explosion from the docks quickly drew their attention.

"Quick, lets go!" Ruby Yelled as Penny followed her to the docks.

_***Back at the docks***_

A fight between Blake and Sun versus the White Fang had broken out, and the grunts were falling like flies, either to Blake's Gambol Shroud, or to Sun's bo staff that he could separate into nun chuck shotguns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. After clearing out most of the grunts, Blake and Sun double teamed Roman, but could barely land a hit. After swinging his nun chucks around and having all of his shots be blocked, Blake swung both her katana and cleaver while using her semblance to throw Roman off, Sun finally saw a window and managed to kick Roman away.

"Hey!" A new voice sounded, to which the three combatants turned to see Ruby on the roof of another warehouse, and swing her scythe as she opened it to its full glory.

"Why hello Red, isn't it passed your bedtime?" Roman taunted, using the slight distraction to load the cartridge Adam gave him. When Ruby turned her back for a second, Roman took his shot and hit Ruby right in her midsection, knocking her back and jeeping her from fighting. Laughing, Roman didn't notice Penny hop down and easily decimate his forces, including three of his bullheads. Ordering a retreat, Roman and the grunts he had brought with him hurried into the remaining bullheads and fled. As they escaped, Roman sent a message to Adam, telling him the target was hit.

*With Ruby, Blake and Sun*

"Blake, im so glad I found you." Ruby said as she nuzzled into Blake's side. Wrapping an arm around the younger girl, Blake welcomed the affection.

"So I assume you two are girlfriends?" Sun asked, chuckling. Blake just glared at him while Ruby ignored him. As the police questioned the three, Weiss and Yang eventually showed up.

"You know, you really shouldn't have kept a secret like that from us Blake, were your team, were supposed to sort this stuff out together." Yang said, to which Blake nodded. Turning to Weiss, Blake found she wouldn't even get to speak.

"Don't. We have been searching the past two days, which has given me time to think about this as well. And honestly, I don't care." Weiss said, which also caught Blake off guard.

"You don't care?" Blake asked, still not believing it.

"You're not part of the White Fang anymore, right?" Weiss asked, and Blake nodded again.

"Then it doesn't matter anymore. And as Yang said, we're a team, don't hide stuff like this anymore." Weiss stated, until Sun walked up.

"I still don't know what to think about you!" Weiss yelled, pointing a finger into his chest.

_***With Adam***_

"Alright, we have confirmation that the target is hit, in two days, we move on Beacon and capture her, and if the traitor shows her face, we take her out too, but the objective is capture the main target." Adam explained to his chosen crew. The Bullhead was being armed in case they needed to use its guns, but they were hoping to not need it. Weapons were being cleaned and ammo was being sorted amongst the grunts. Adam was taking a small force of only ten of his most highly trained soldiers, and his lieutenant, who was the designated muscle of the mission.

"Any failure is going to be dealt with personally by me, so do not fail." Adam growled, intimidating his soldiers.

"Good, now be ready on my call. Dismissed." Adam said as he readied his personal preparations.

_***Two days later***_

Ruby was not feeling well. She could barely move out of her own bed, and she was running a fever. She was easily excused from her classes and while she wasn't missing any tests, she had to rely on others to get her notes.

"Alright Ruby, I'll bring you some soup after class, just hold on until then for me ok?" Blake said as she scratched behind Ruby's ears, causing her to fold them slightly.

"Ok Blake. Please hurry though." Ruby said weakly. Ruby hated being sick, it meant she that she couldn't work on Crescent Rose, she couldn't run around, and she wasn't allowed to have any sweets. All in all, she wished she could just tell the sickness to leave her body. At least people stopped by and kept her company though. Wiping the sweat off of herself, Ruby reached for her scroll and looked for some way to entertain herself until someone stopped by.

_***In class***_

Weiss was taking notes for both herself and Ruby, her excuse being it was her partner, so she should be responsible for anything regarding her academics, which nobody tried to argue. Her leadership class though, Jaune had to take her notes, which under usual circumstances was a bad idea, but when doing it for someone else, he managed to pull through for Ruby.

"Think Ruby will get better quickly?" Yang asked Blake as they listened to professor Oobleck sped around the room giving his lecture. As he took a break to allow everyone to write some more, Cardin decided to harass some poor student around him. Before Oobleck could continue, the familiar roar of a bullhead could be heard. Thinking nothing of it, Oobleck continued class, until the intercom sounded.

"White Fang are on the campus! I repeat, White Fang are on the campus! Location, first year dorms!" At the location, the present members of team RWBY and Oobleck instantly paled, and took off for their weapons.

_***Adam pov***_

"Check the doors, keep moving down each floor until you find her." Adam ordered as the grunts rushed through the door and down the stairwell, leaving Adam and his lieutenant to walk down and deal with anyone that came through the entrances. As the bullhead circled around the building, the students began to get into positions to fight them. Soon, the teachers joined into position and began an assault on the intruders.

"Sir, we found her room, we are ready to hold off the students." A soldier called over their ear pieces.

"Good, leave a marker and open fire on anyone who decides to interfere." Adam ordered.

"Lets go. We need to be quick." Adam said as he began to make his way to a marked door.

_***Ruby pov***_

Ruby was about to take a nap, when suddenly, her door blew wide open. Shielding her face from flying splinters, Ruby looked to see who decided to break her door, and then her blood ran cold. In her door frame, was Adam and a very big soldier. Scrambling to get out of her bed, Ruby landed on her feet and stumbled, leaving a wide window for Adam to move forward and grab Ruby by the cloak that she never takes off.

"I've got you now, and this time, you won't be getting away." Adam said as he held her tight. What neither Adam nor the lieutenant noticed was Ruby put in a code on her scroll. A mere three seconds later, Ruby's locker slammed into the room through the window, causing her intruders to stumble around at the shock. Quickly regaining his bearings, Adam ended her struggling.

"Thats it. You're coming, now." Adam said as he threw Ruby's scroll out of the window. Gesturing to the now downed bed, the lieutenant grabbed the rope originally holding the bed, and began to tie her up to keep her from doing anything more. Successful in tying her up, Adam, threw her over his shoulder, and made his way to the roof, not forgetting her scythe as he scooped that out of the locker on his way out.

"We have the target in our hands, pilot, set down on the roof." Adam ordered, closing the line before he could get a response. Making it up only a single flight of stairs, Adam barely avoided a gunshot. Looking to see his new opponent, Adam only saw long red hair.

"Put Ruby down, now." Pyrrha said, Milo in its rifle form trained on his head.

"That won't be happening anytime soon, please, take care of this." Adam ordered his lieutenant. Ruby tried her hardest to squirm out of her bindings, but only managed to annoy Adam even more.

"Hold still!" Adam shouted as he delivered a swift punch to Ruby's face, leaving her with an eventual black eye. Making it to the roof, Adam was instantly met with the bullhead touching down. Climbing in, he settled into a seat, awaiting the task force to meet up on the top of the building. Having to only wait a minute, the bullhead took off just in time to see the students pour out onto the roof and begin shooting, but it was too late, Ruby was now gone.

**AN/ Oh no! Ruby is gone now! Wait until next chapter to see what happens now. I also realize that some characters are a little OOC, it just kinda happened. And now to do something special. In May, an author began a story that began his career as a fanfic writer. Now that he has written more and more he is becoming a very good author, and could use some more readers, so if you have not checked out his current story, give 'What a rose tastes like' by rellf. He see's me as a mentor and I like to see him as a student of mine, so please, give him a go. Until next time, have a great day! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back! Now we can get into the real juicy part of the story, what is Adam's full plan for Ruby? How will everyone deal with Ruby's kidnapping? Will I ever stop asking questions only I know the answer to? Now onward to the chapter!**

Blake, Yang and Weiss were sitting in the headmasters office, silent. Team JNPR was in the infirmary to make sure Pyrrha didn't suffer any injuries in her fight. She had gotten lucky that she had forgotten something in her teams dorm and that they didn't notice her until she made her way out to confront Adam.

"We have the police searching for any leads, and we have our own information to sort through. Though in light of some other events, you have some more information for us, ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin asked, surprisingly calm for someone who just witnessed a student being kidnapped.

"I do, but you probably know most of it already." Blake started, but ended there. Everyone knew that anything she did know could already be outdated or was already common knowledge.

"Anything you know would be useful. You were his partner for years, you would know him better than any informant." Ozpin said as he took a drink from his coffee. At that moment, the doors flew open to reveal Tai and Qrow, both clearly fuming.

"Ozpin, what happened?!" Tai yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk. While he may have been a few years out of service as a huntsman, Tai still maintained his strong physique and his weapon, a large zweihander greatsword, currently strapped over his shoulder.

"The White Fang used our bullhead traffic as cover and landed a highly skilled team and kidnapped Ruby. They were clearly a part of Adam's personal forces. Though it would seem Ruby tried to fight back, as her locker was found in the room with a shattered window." Ozpin explained, proud of the fact that Ruby had attempted to fight back, but kept that to himself.

"How did they manage to separate her from everyone to do this though?" Qrow asked, confused as to why Ruby was alone in her dorm.

"She had gotten sick. She had a fever and was weak on her feet. How they managed to exploit that, I don't know." Weiss explained.

"Alright, aside from all of this, lets figure out how to get my daughter back. I lost her once, im not losing her again." Tai said, cracking his knuckles.

**_*In another warehouse, somewhere outside of Vale*_**

"Have the doctor brought down here now, and fit a shock collar onto her. We have to start now." Adam growled to a rat faunus, who instantly ran to do as told. Sitting at a desk, Adam finally began to relax. Ruby was currently chained to a metal bed frame and had currently passed out. Adam looked over the weapon that had once been a bullhead.

"You called for me?" A small beaver faunus asked as he stepped into the room, followed by the rat faunus that went and called him. Fitting the shock collar onto Ruby, he left, leaving the Adam and the doctor alone.

"I see, excellent, we can begin right away. Let me just grab the required things and I can begin." The doctor said, rubbing his hands together and smiling to himself. Adam waited for his return, and began reading over the mission reports.

"wha-!" Ruby suddenly shot awake and began freaking out, remembering the events before she blacked out. Trying to run, she found herself chained down, with extra weigh around her neck.

"What do you want from me?!" Ruby yelled, desperately struggling to get away.

"You have escaped us once, and it won't happen again. In short, you will become one of the newest soldiers of the White Fang, whether you like it, or not." Adam said darkly. Ruby instantly stopped all struggling and flattened her ears against her head when the door was flung open and a large cart entered, along with the doctor.

"Ah, the little pup is awake, even better! Saves me so much time. Now then, hold still." The doctor said as he readied a needle filled with some kind of dark purple stuff. Seeing the needle, Ruby began squirming again, hoping to avoid whatever it was they were going to try and inject into her.

"Oh dear, this just won't do. Adam, hold her arm down, and don't let her move it please. It would be a shame to have to hurt you new 'pet,' now wouldn't it?" The doctor waited for Adam to hold down Ruby's left arm, and as quickly as possible, injected the purple serum into her arm.

"AH! What was that?" Ruby asked, scared and heavily shaking.

"Why my dear, that was step one. By the end of next week, you will be a mindless servant and use your heritage to its fullest extent!" The doctor shouted, throwing his arms out in a dramatic fashion. His explanation scared Ruby even more.

"But, I don't want to work for you! And you can't make me!" Ruby shouted, earning a quick shock. Yelping in pain, Ruby quickly stopped arguing.

"You may not want to, but you will." Adam stated menacingly. Seeing her confused face th doctor explained.

"Seeing as how you are going to be an obedient little dog, I don't see the harm in explaining. You see, what we just used was one of what will be many injections. Using different forms of dust, we not only enhance your natural skill, we block off many of your memories while also activating key parts of your brain. You will forget all about your life, and become an obedient little slave." The doctor explained, causing Ruby to shake in fear.

"Thats right. Soon you will be loyal to me, and only me. And I will use you to destroy anyone who stands in our way." Adam said darkly. Ruby just sat in fear, while Adam left and the doctor put his gear in a far corner of the room. When the door closed, Ruby began to sob uncontrollably.

After about five minutes though, Ruby began to feel strange. Her earliest memories began to disappear from her mind, and it at first scared her, but as she forgot the earliest years of her life, she forgot what she was being scared of.

"Blake, Yang, someone, please get me out of here." Ruby quietly said as she rolled into sleep.

_***With Adam***_

"Are you sure the effects are permanent?" Adam asked.

"They are. The only way you could possibly treat my formula is too costly both in terms of money, resources and time. The only person capable of affording such costs is that Schnee." The doctor explained, looking as if he took horrible tasting cough syrup as he said the heiress's last name.

"And we all know that a Schnee would never help a faunus, teammate or not. Good. Make sure she is ready for the combat droids tomorrow. She will know true pain by the end of the day, and what happens when you cross me." Adam said, a dark mirth settling into his voice.

_***At Beacon***_

"So from what you said, Adam has a personal collection of warehouses and bases, both inside and outside of the kingdoms?" Ozpin asked, hoping to confirm the new discovery.

"Thats right, though I don't know if he has any new ones or not, which its likely that he does." Blake explained. After hearing about her previous affiliations, Qrow and Tai while both angry, were at least capable of listening to her explanation before attempting to destroy the cat faunus. And while they were still a little angry, they were willing to let it go for Ruby.

"If that is the case, then we need to send teams outside of the walls and begin searching for any new bases of theirs. The sooner we can get Ruby back, the sooner we can bring down Adam." Ozpin said, earning agreements and nods from the group. Quickly drawing up plans to search outside of Vale first, the group of six divided themselves and possible volunteers to help search.

_***The next day***_

Ruby was exhausted. The last wave of combat droids was extremely tough, and it didn't help that Adam would send her a shock if she failed to comply with his demands. Crescent Rose was getting heavy in her hands and her legs screamed in over use.

"Next wave!" Adam shouted over the speaker. Soon another wave of droids began to pour from the walls and rush her, swords and guns drawn, hell bent on subduing the wolf faunus by any means they deemed necessary. Quickly running off, Ruby began the dance of combat once again. Dodging gunfire and swords, Ruby leaped around the battlefield, hacking limbs off of the droids and reducing them to nothing but spare parts and scrap. In her hurry to finish her improvised torture, Ruby failed to notice the one droid she missed in the last group until a burning pain shot up her leg.

Falling over, Ruby didn't notice the droids shut down, or the one person allowed to make sure she doesn't die move in on her. All she could feel was the pain in her whole body.

"Disappointing, couldn't even go for more than ten rounds. We'll have to work on that." Adam said lazily as he sent a shock to her collar. Ruby cried out in pain, but in truth, it was something she was beginning to grow used to. Her leg patched up, she was dragged back to her 'room' and given the usual slop they gave her. As she slowly ate, her thoughts wandered back to her friends, and how they were doing. Blake slowly entered her mind, and Ruby's heart almost broke.

"Blake, I miss you so much." Ruby choked out, slowly falling asleep, and forgetting more of her early childhood.

_***Beacon dorms***_

The WBY of team RWBY had been silent for most of that second day. Ruby being gone really affected everyone, even team CRDL was being respectful for once. Blake currently lay curled up into a ball on her bed, barely keeping tears at bay. Yang was currently in the sparring hall, destroying anything she possibly could. Weiss was the most socially functional of the three currently, and she only served as a means to tell everyone to back off.

Sun currently sat on his bed, worried about the broken team.

"Im telling you Neptune, we really should go and offer to help." Sun said, hoping to get at least his partner to help.

"I would love to. Sadly though, I probably shouldn't because of what happened last time you said someone needed help." Neptune replied.

"Oh come on, its not my fault! Besides, they lost their leader, one lost her partner, that blonde girl I was telling you about lost her sister, And her girlfriend is barely capable of being in class, Im telling you, we need to help." Sun explained. Thinking it over, Neptune reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, but if I get backlash for this in any way, you are going to pay." Neptune said, pointing an accusatory finger at the monkey faunus.

"Hey, why would I lie about something like this. Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go and offer to help. You'll see. Also, her partner looks like your kind of girl." Sun said absently, hoping to seal the deal.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow." Neptune replied, mentally trying to remember what he was doing before Sun interrupted him.

**AN/ And now we have met Neptune. One of my reviews for last chapter offered some good criticism, and I fully own up to what he said. It was not one of my best and I hope I can do a better job from here on out. Either way, have a great day and I will see you all next time! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY

**AN/ Welcome back, I hope that all of my fellow American readers had a good fourth of July. For this chapter we will be skipping forward to late next week, and don't worry, I will fill in that time with the off time in this chapter, so don't worry, you won't miss any information. Onward with the chapter!**

Ruby was tired, she was constantly fighting against robots that constantly came after her. It was driving her insane. She was having a hard time remembering anything from over a year ago and she didn't know why.

"Cerberus, today will be different. Do not kill." The voice of Adam said from the speakers in the arena. Ruby was confused, don't kill? How was she supposed to fight robots without fully destroying them? Her silent question was answered when ten armed soldiers appeared in front of her. At the sight of live targets, something inside of Ruby snapped. Ruby instantly perked up and instead of her usual tired scowl, an insane smile spread across her face.

Before any of the soldiers could react, Ruby was behind them in a flurry of rose petals, knocking away any who thought they could stand against her.

"She has finally reached the threshold, She is now feral, any memory that would end her loyalty to us is gone, now its just a matter of getting her loyal to you." The beaver faunus explained as he went over the information being transmitted from the collar on her neck.

"Good, and when she is loyal, I think its time to test how she performs on the field." Adam said as he finished his tea. Suddenly a loud thud was heard from the arena, and any onlookers could see that Ruby had literally threw two of the soldiers into a wall with enough force to leave a long crack about six feet from the center of the hit. Already half of the grunts were taken down and were sporting various injuries, each more painful than the last, ranging from concussions and a broken hand, to being a projectile into a solid concrete wall.

"Its amazing what you can do with a little bit of dust and a tool of punishment." The doctor commented out loud. Adam merely agreed, using a smaller dosage of an injection that caused most faunus to go insane and mix it with dust had been a genius idea. Normally the injection would be given to those who betrayed the White Fang and then they would be released into grimm territory to fight for their lives. But using it in this fashion gave rise to new soldiers capable of laying waste to multiple people in a single fight.

"AAAAHHHH-" Thud. Another grunt was sent flying, this time hitting the observation window to the room Adam and the doctor were in.

"Is her new outfit ready?" Adam asked, bored of watching his men getting absolutely destroyed.

"It is, sir. Just as you requested too. We managed to work around that cloak of hers and keep a color scheme very similar to yours." The doctor explained as he pulled a box out from his supply cart and passed it to Adam.

"Good, very good. For her, I want a special beowolf mask, its only fitting after all. I would say, the left half be solid black, and the right half be red with black claw marks." Adam explained to the doctor, who was putting the specifications onto a sheet of paper for some grunt to take.

Looking back down at the fight, Adam was amazed to see the last two soldiers trying to keep up with the wolf faunus, and actually putting her on the defensive.

Ruby was now getting annoyed. Her playthings were now actually managing to fight back, and she wasn't allowed to kill them. Even in her new state, she knew that something bad would happen if she didn't follow the order given to her at the beginning of the fight. Dodging a burst of gunfire, Ruby sped around, appearing behind her target and driving her boot into the back of his leg. As he fell to one knee, she brought her scythe around and slammed the flat of the blade into his head, knocking him out instantly as he flew like a wet rag off to the side.

Spinning around, Ruby barely caught the last grunt in time to stop his swing. Delivering a quick kick to the inside of his leg, she finished the fight by hitting him in the shoulder with the back end of the scythes blade. Breathing heavily and exhausted from the fight, Ruby could barely turn around to the sound of a door opening. Growling to warn whoever dared to approach her, she instantly received a shock for her actions.

"My, my, we really need to work on those manners of yours, Cerberus." The doctor spoke up from behind Adam. While she was down, Ruby could practically taste the authority that the one holding the remote was radiating. Quickly deciding to obey, she sat up.

"Now then, you are Cerberus, you are my personal soldier. You are to follow my orders and my orders alone. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment." Adam said as he waved the controller for the collar in Ruby's face. Understanding his threat, Ruby got to her knee and bowed as best as she could.

"Good. Now, go and rest up, you have a very busy day tomorrow." Adam ordered as he grinned to himself at his success. Reaching her room in record time, Ruby instantly went for the bed that sat in the corner. Before she could lay down though, she noticed two things. One, a small box sat on her bed, and two, there was a mask sitting right next to it. Slowly reaching for the mask, she put it on, and found that it fit very well, placing it on the desk, she then went for the box. Opening it, she found new clothes that fit the colors of her new mask. Pulling out the pants first, Ruby found that they were primarily black, with red lines going diagonally from her waist all the way down to her knees.

Setting those next to the mask, Ruby pulled out what looked like a shirt, and noticed the similar design, only instead of just lines of red, they formed knife like points at the ends of the long sleeves. Still digging into the box, the last two things Ruby found were a jacket, with the sleeves cut off at the elbow to show the sleeves of the shirt and featured her rose right over the left breast, and emblazoned in the same shade of red across the back was the White Fang insignia. The last item were a pair of black combat boots, with red fur at the top of the boots and a solid red sole.

Tucking her new uniform away on her desk, Ruby quickly and effortlessly fell asleep.

_***At Beacon***_

Despite the numerous raids on the White Fangs network of safe houses, morale amongst the search party dropped steadily. They had managed to recruit team JNPR and team CFVY along with Sun and his best friend Neptune, but despite all of their efforts, they always came up short.

"Yang, please, calm down." Sun asked the raging blonde who was currently destroying anything in her way as she marched the the emerald forest. Trees fell when they were in the way of the brawler and the grimm were destroyed almost instantly the moment they tried to take the two hunters in training.

"Calm down? Calm down?! My sister is dust knows where and you're telling me to calm down?!" Yang turned and screamed at the monkey faunus, lilac eyes now a bright red, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Yes Yang. I understand that you're upset, but destroying the forest is not going to help. You will just end up hurting yourself." Sun explained calmly.

"I don't care! I just lost my sister again, and its because I wasn't there to stop it from happening! The first time I walked off, leaving Ruby alone while I went somewhere with my friends, now she was kidnapped right from our own dorm room. I could have stopped it, but I wasn't there for her." Yang then broke down crying. Thinking quickly, Sun pulled Yang into a tight embrace.

"This is not you're fault Yang. Nobody thought this would happen. Now instead of using your energy to destroy the forest, put that towards finding your sister. Now come on, lets go back." Sun said as he pulled Yang to her feet.

_***With Blake***_

Blake was currently in the sparring hall, working on her fighting technique. She had a sick feeling that they would all need to be at their very best for the eventual rescue of Ruby. While Blake was calmer than Yang by only a little, she was the most focused out of the entire search team.

'Adam is running out of places to hide in this kingdom. Either he will confront us head on, or he will pull his resources out of Vale.' Blake thought to herself as she used her semblance to form a makeshift step to leap over the training dummy. The search party had formed three teams of five, and had raided multiple hideouts. Qrow had taken team CFVY while Tai had taken team JNPR. Both Sun and Neptune helped to round out team RWBY. Together they were highly efficient and reduced the search time drastically.

"You really need to tone your training down, you'll wear yourself out if you don't." A voice called from the door.

"Sorry if I don't take your advice, mister Xiao Long." Blake replied as she went back to hacking away at her target. Blake was hoping to avoid a situation like this, she wasn't ready to talk to Tai about anything alone just yet.

"Look Blake, I know the path you are going down right now, and its not healthy. Its one thing to be determined, its something completely different to let it consume you. Im sure Yang has explained what happened to me the first time we lost Ruby." Tai explained as he caught Blake's hand mid-swing. Letting his words sink in, Blake put Gambol Shroud away and turned to face Ruby's father.

"Good, now come on, we have a day to ourselves to rest up tomorrow. We need it after a hard week." Tai said as he guided Blake to the door. Even despite her past, Tai was willing to trust her, after all, if Ruby had knowingly dated an ex-White Fang agent, then she couldn't be so bad.

**AN/ And done! I hope you are all enjoying this so far, as I know some people are. Tell me if there are any problems with this chapter please. Next chapter is going to be very important, and one more thing, I think a real cover is in order for this story, so if anyone knows someone or could themselves make a decent cover using Ruby's new look described in this chapter, that would be very appreciated, just PM me for any extra details. Anyways, everyone have a wonderful day! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello once again my wonderful readers. Before I start anything, I have a request to ask of any that are able to do so. On youtube, there is a channel called 'AWE me', and one of their main shows is called 'man at arms.' On their newest video, ask in the comments to see Weiss's Myrtenaster, and we could see a real version be forged, so go and do that. Now onto the chapter!**

The entire search team was scrambling to get their gear. Early that morning, Yang's informant, Junior, called with a possible target for the White Fang. After Weiss called and confirmed the shipment with her father, everyone was ready to put a beat down on any of the White Fangs soldiers.

"Are you sure you want everyone to go? Fifteen people just for this? It seems a little excessive, even to me." Coco said as she cleaned her weapon.

"Im sure. I have a very bad feeling about this and I don't like it." Taiyang explained as he his scabbard over his shoulder.

"I agree. Two weeks of us hitting their hideouts and now they become active? Something is not right about this." Blake reasoned as she fit Gambol Shroud to her back. As she said this, everyone was splitting back into their teams and getting into separate bullheads. Qrow lead team CFVY once again while Tai was with team JNPR. As team RWBY got in with Sun and Neptune, they shared nervous glances.

_***With Adam and Ruby***_

Ruby was itching for a fight. Adam had her get dressed in her new uniform, along with her cloak. Eager to please Adam, Ruby was done and awaiting orders almost instantly.

"Unless I tell you otherwise, you are to stay by my side the entire time. If you don't, there will be a big punishment." Adam said, not breaking away from the cockpit view. Ruby nodded and readjusted her mask. Steadying herself as the bullhead settled in the open space among the shipping crates.

"Hey! You can't be here!" A dockhand yelled at the soldiers.

"Start grabbing everything. If they get in your way, take care of them." Adam ordered, ignoring the dockhand. Ruby stared at the workers, silently daring them to do something.

"Cerberus, enough. They won't try anything." Adam ordered. Ruby turned away from the workers. As they turned their backs, nobody noticed one of the workers set up a camera.

"Alright, someone go and get security, the rest of us will try to stop them. Sam, you go." The foreman ordered. Sam quickly ran off to get security, while the foreman ran at Ruby.

"Hey! Get out of here!" He yelled as he threw a fist at Ruby. Ruby turned around just in time to see a fist connect with her face and knock her mask off. Angry silver eyes bore into the workers.

"Now you've done it. She'll want to play, and since you all just offered so generously, I feel like I should let her. Cerberus, go play." Adam ordered. At his word, Ruby was off in a flurry of rose petals. As the workers looked around for the wolf faunus, Ruby appeared behind the foreman and put her scythe through his stomach. Growling, Ruby caught their attention once again, and was delighted to see the various forms of shock spread across their faces.

Throwing the body of the foreman off her blade, Ruby sprinted at the last of the workers, swinging in wide arcs to cause as much damage as possible. Catching two more workers, Ruby spun her scythe, leaving a large gash along both of their chests. Kicking off from her current spot, Ruby sped after one of the workers trying to escape. Sweeping his legs, Ruby spun the blade of Crescent Rose into his neck. Looking up from her kill, Ruby noticed the others had all run off.

"Enough, Cerberus, you have more than proved our point." Adam called out as he tossed Ruby her mask. Replacing it quickly, Ruby appeared by Adam's side once more. As they watched over the soldiers gathering weapons and dust alike, the sound of bullheads overhead caught their attention.

"Cerberus, go and hide, I will call for you when im ready." Adam ordered. Hiding in the rafters, Ruby awaited her orders.

"Sir! We have a probl-AAAHHH!" A soldier screamed as the door exploded open behind him. A very pissed off blonde followed by four other students.

"I was wondering when you would find us. You know, you made a large mess of our hideouts." Adam called out sarcastically.

"Adam! Where the hell is my sister!?" Yang screamed, eyes a bright red and flames licking out from where she was standing. The sounds of a fight outside making its way inside.

"You mean the wolf faunus that you dare tried to call your family? A human can't raise a faunus, we saved her from your inherently racist hands!" Adam yelled back. Yang was taken aback by his words. Her family loved Ruby, no matter what.

"Adam, where is she?!" Blake yelled from behind her partner.

"Ah, the little traitor shows her face once again. Tell me Blake, were my warnings true? Were you shown the true side of these humans, how prejudice they are? How evil they are?" Adam taunted.

*Bang*

A gunshot rang out from behind team RWBY. As Adam clutched his shoulder, evryone turned to see Pyrrha aiming at Adam with Tai and the rest of team JNPR behind her.

"Well look at that, the old man shows his face, and the champion of Mistral? This is going to be a good fight. Cerberus, come on out and play." Adam said through clenched teeth. At his order, Ruby dropped down from the rafters and into the spaces between crates as a red and black blur.

"What was that?" Jaune asked, startled. Blake however saw the rose petals before they disappeared and became extremely worried.

"Guys, she's here." Blake said, getting increasingly worried as the blur of color kept speeding around the group.

"What do you mean, 'She's here'?" Weiss asked, getting into a fighting stance with the others. Blake didn't have time to answer as a scythe impaled a shadow clone where Blake was just standing. Turning to the source of the swing, everyone saw a small form, wearing Ruby's cloak and using her scythe.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, mortified by what she was seeing. Ruby was right here in front of her, and nearly killed Blake. Barely getting time to react, Yang threw her arms up to block a wide swing with her gauntlets.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Thats your sister!" Tai yelled, drawing his zweihander. Swinging it in a downward motion, he was caught by the wrist from the top of Ruby's scythe. With his arms held above his head, Tai was defenseless to a kick in the stomach. Backing away, Ren and Blake both jumped around him and open fired, trying to disable Ruby. Speeding away quickly, Ruby appeared behind Nora and Pyrrha, Crescent Rose in its compact gun form and fired at Magnhild, trying to hit its open magazine and cause an explosion.

"Weiss, now!" Yang yelled as Weiss readied a dust strike to try and freeze Ruby to the ground while Pyrrha and Nora blocked or dodged Ruby's shots. Stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground, ice jutted from the ground towards Ruby. Noticing the approaching ice, Ruby went on the defensive and backed away from her previous spot and once again disappeared amongst the crates.

"Sir, most of the loot is ours, just waiting on your command!" A grunt yelled to Adam as he ran to a bullhead.

"Cerberus, im sorry to say, but we have to cut playtime short, lets go." Adam called out as he tossed a small can shaped object towards the crates. Ruby sped out and away as a blur once again, followed by Adam as the canister exploded, igniting the dust and sending the teams running for cover.

Qrow and team CFVY hurried to the sight of the explosion to see crates twisted into unrecognizable shapes and a large dome of ice. Ignoring the escaping bullheads, they rushed towards the ice to help their friends. Yatsuhashi quickly gave them in opening after he swung his sword at the dome and allowed everyone to pull themselves out. What they saw was worrying. Everyone looked as if they watched someone get gutted right in front of them.

"Tai, what happened? Is everyone alright?" Qrow asked, helping the older man to his feet.

"She-she attacked us. She attacked us like she never knew any of us." Tai said, staring out at the twisted metal. Confused, Qrow asked,

"Who? Who attacked you?" But Tai didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled an old picture from his pocket and gave it to Qrow. No more words had to be said, Qrow understood.

"Call in evac. Tell them we failed." Qrow told Coco, mood instantly turned downcast.

'What happened to you Ruby? Why would you do this, why would you work for him?' Qrow thought to himself, already imagining ways he was going to kill Adam.

**AN/ Sorry if this is a little rough, but I wanted to get this out. What's going to happen now? How will Ozpin respond to this, and what does Adam have in store for them next? You'll have to wait and see. Until next time, have a good day! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello once again all of my wonderful readers. Lets see what happens today with the team, shall we?**

The ride back to Beacon was spent in total silence, except for the replaying audio from a camera. The screams of the dock workers playing loudly for everyone to hear.

"What did that monster do to my sister?" Yang asked, on the verge of tears. Both Weiss and Blake knew what had happened, but were both left to question how Adam managed to control her.

"I know what they did Yang. Adam made her feral and then found a way to control her. The fact that they would try this, let alone try it on someone who was so unwilling to even work for them, sickens me." Weiss explained.

"Tell me you have a way to fix her, please, I'll do anything." Yang was begging, tears welling up in her eyes. Yang knew she was displaying weakness, but she didn't care, she just wanted her sister back.

"Actually, we do. Its costly, but you won't have to worry about anything. Contrary to popular belief, my father does have some respect for some faunus, Ruby especially." Weiss explained as Sun and Blake shared looks of disbelief.

"Wait wait wait. You mean to tell us papa Schnee actually has respect not just for some faunus, but for Ruby as well?" Sun asked, looking at Weiss as if she just grew a second head.

"How do you think we got so much information on the White Fang? Anyone caught betraying them is caught, injected with some kind of toxin or something that makes them feral, and then released into the wild to fight for their lives against the grimm. They try to kill anything they see, and would normally be considered for a peaceful death. We found a way to treat it and in exchange for their freedom and some money, they gave us information." Weiss explained, earning mixed reactions.

"At this point I don't care how it happens, but I want our Ruby back." Blake said, somewhere between angry and sad.

"Hey, were almost back at Beacon, get ready for landing." The pilot called back. Strapping themselves in, they tried to prepare themselves to deliver the news to Ozpin, but failed miserably. As they set down on the landing pad, they were greeted by teams CFVY and JNPR.

"Come on. Lets go and deliver the news. Ozpin won't like this at all." Qrow said, leading everyone across the campus. Anyone who saw the group could easily see the look of defeat and sadness on their faces. Crowding into the elevator, they slowly began their ascent. Reaching the top, they were silently greeted by Glynda. Making their way into the office, Ozpin put his scroll aside and looked calmly at the group.

"I heard about what happened. Nobody is at fault for this except for Adam and the White Fang. Now I understand that you have footage for me to see?" Ozpin asked as Yang handed him the camera. Watching the footage, neither Glynda nor Ozpin could believe what they were seeing.

"How could he do this?" Was all Glynda could manage to say.

"We need to separate them somehow. If we can get Ruby away from Adam just long enough, we can probably hit her with darts to keep her from fighting and make transporting her easier." Ozpin said as he began to devise a plan.

"That would actually make it easier on my end as well. Blake and I have determined that Adam has found a way to make her feral and also control her as well. My father has a treatment we could give her to at least reverse the effects, though how traumatized she is if she remembers anything depends on her." Weiss explained, receiving hopeful looks from Tai and Qrow.

"As grand an idea that is, we still need a way to get Ruby back and away from Adam. Does anyone have any possible targets for the White Fang that we can hopefully intercept? Any at all?" Ozpin asked the group. Before anyone could answer, the doors to the office opened up as Sage, Scarlet and team CRDL walked in.

"We heard about what happened, and we have a possible target and want to help." Cardin said as he walked up to the desk.

"Do you now? Where and when, mister Winchester?" Ozpin asked.

"A large company is moving some big military tech through Vale. If they don't go after that, than they are dumber than I thought." Cardin explained. Sage confirmed his story and went to stand by the rest of his team.

"It moves through next week. And we want to help. If we can get enough people, we can overpower her and get her back. If she is being used as some kind of weapon, then they will bring just a skeleton crew to seize the cargo while she deals with anyone that interferes, right?" Cardin reasoned. Receiving nods to his idea, Cardin moved back by his team while a plan was devised to hopefully capture Ruby.

"While im not needed for this, im going to call my father and get things ready." Weiss excused herself and left the office and made her way to the library. Sitting at a computer, Weiss began to log in and place a call to her father.

"Ah, Weiss. What do you need? It must be important if you're calling me at this time." Her father asked.

"Father, I need to call in the doctors for the faunus." Weiss stated bluntly.

"What for? You know that they don't leave the estate for any normal reason to call them." Her father reasoned.

"I know that. Its for my team leader. The White Fang captured her and made her feral. Now she is being used by Adam and has already caused the deaths of workers." Weiss explained.

"Wait, your leader is a faunus?!" Her father roared, obviously angry.

"You wont mind when I say that she is the same one that was kidnapped those years ago. She is my partner and leader and she needs our help." Weiss argued. Her father was dumbstruck.

"Tell them they will be there with all of their equipment the moment you call for them. I would like to meet her at some point." Her father said.

"Thank you. I will call as soon as they are needed. I need to go now." Weiss said as she hung up. Standing up, she pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Yang that she had secured her side. Receiving a very grateful message from Yang, Weiss made her way back to the group, but instead decided to stop and get some food.

_***With Blake and the group***_

The basic concept of the plan was set, now it just relied on us executing it and some smaller details to work.

"So Tai, Qrow and Glynda will engage Adam. Cardin, I want you and your team to deal with any of the grunts that may try to interfere with us. Everyone else, you will be trying to disarm and capture Ruby. How you stop her is up to you, just make sure no lasting damage is done." Ozpin explained. Getting various forms of acknowledgment, Ozpin began writing out any needed passes from class and work for those involved.

"I suggest we all get rest and rearm whatever is needed. If this goes sideways in any way, we'll have to pull out and we'll try again." Tai said as he and Qrow left to rest.

"Come on. I bet Weiss is getting some food, and im hungry as well." Yang said as she led Blake and sun to the cafeteria.

**AN/ Sorry if this is rough, tell me what is wrong if anything is and I'll try to fix it if and when I rewrite some chapters. I hope you at least enjoyed this filler chapter and I can't wait to see you all next time. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im back once again! Sorry if this chapter seems a little late, but I just recently worked five days in a row and I was exhausted, not to mention I have to get ready for band camp next week, so this was the only chance I had to write this, so at least forgive me on that part. Anyways, I hope to implement some suggestions for better writing left for me in a review from the last chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

Everyone was currently eating in complete silence. Blake was feeling as if she was feeling the worst though. Team JNPR had each other to find consolation in, Yang and Sun were also hitting it off, and even Weiss had found someone to help her through this in the form of Neptune, Sun's friend. But Blake had only herself, and after today, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last.

"Blake, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked softly. Everyones attention turned straight to her. What prompted the question was the near untouched plate of food sitting in front of Blake, while the owner of the plate stared into space.

"I-im fine, Pyrrha, really." Blake replied, barely audible. In truth though, Blake was still shaken up from the fight with Ruby. She almost had the blade of Crescent Rose replacing her spine, and it would have been at the hands of her own girlfriend.

"Blake, thats bullshit and you know it. Talk, now." Yang all but ordered her. Blake knew it would help at least clear her mind, but old habits died hard.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Was all that Blake said before getting up and leaving. Everyone watched worriedly as she left, unsure if they should try to run after her or not.

"I think, just this once, we should leave her alone. It'll do more harm than good if we try to force her to talk right now." Yang said, a little downcast at the situation. Sun quickly reacted by wrapping an arm around the other blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"Hang on. What if something during the fight is messing with her?" Jaune asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Well think about it. Yang had to fight to keep her own sister off of her, as did her dad. You were under threat just for being near the White Fang, and Blake betrayed them and left. I think when Ruby first attacked Blake, is really getting to her. Out of any of us fighting, Blake was the one that came closest to death at the hands of Ruby." Jaune reasoned.

"Thats right. If it weren't for her semblance, that entire fight could have played out differently." Ren added in agreement with Jaune.

"I need to go find Blake." Was all that could be heard from Yang as she ran out of the cafeteria to find her partner.

_***At a White Fang bunker***_

Adam was pleased with the events of the day. Aside from the bullet in his shoulder, they managed to steal almost everything they had planned for, and hopefully put a stop to any more encounters with Cerberus's old acquaintances. Just then a familiar beaver faunus appeared.

"Ah, Adam, how did she perform?" He asked.

"Better than I would have thought. She had no problems trying to cut down her own 'family' or her 'friends', though I didn't account for that Nikos kid." Adam replied as he rubbed the bullet wound from earlier.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about any of them for a while. We got a big target coming up next week. I heard a military firm is moving some expensive cargo through Vale." The doc explained. Just then, Adam's computer lit up. Sitting down and answering the call, he wasn't surprised to see the face he saw.

"Hello miss Fall, any reason for a late night call?" Adam asked, seeming disinterested.

"Actually yes, . I wanted to, congratulate you on both your successful heist, and your new pet, as I understand." Cinder replied.

"Why, thank you. But some thanks goes to Roman for his help. You wouldn't even have our loyalty if it wasn't for him." Adam explained.

"Is that so? I will see that he is compensated for his efforts. Oh, and one more thing. Im not sure if you heard about it yet, but there are some expensive new, toys, traveling through Vale next week. I would appreciate it if you could take them for me?" Cinder asked in a seductive tone.

"I had already heard of it, yes. However, depending on what we can get a hold of, I would like some of it for me and my soldiers." Adam said, hoping he wouldn't have to pull any kind of a threat to leave her.

"Why of course. Anything for our new associates. I do expect that it be done efficiently, and maybe with some chaos as well." Cinder added.

"Of course. Thank you, miss Fall. We will begin preparations immediately. Anything else?" Adam asked

"No, that is all for now." Cinder said before disconnecting.

"So, where is Cerberus right now?" Adam asked as he stood up.

"I believe she is in the mess hall at the moment." The doctor responded.

As they made their way to the mess hall, sounds of cheering could be heard, getting louder and louder as they approached the doors. Opening the doors, Adam face-palmed. In the middle of the crowd, was Cerberus, currently making one of the newer recruits look like an idiot. Dodging every swing of his and trying to match it with a swing of her own, Cerberus had managed to come close to defeating an opponent in hand to hand combat.

"Hold still you little shit!" The man yelled, angry that a little girl was causing him this much trouble. Charging, he finally managed to land a hit, clipping her shoulder. What he didn't expect though, was for her to use both the force from his punch and her semblance to grab a metal tray and slam it into the back of his head, knocking him out. Various cheers and cries of disdain soon erupted afterwards but immediately stopped once Adam made his presence known.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. At the sound of Adam's voice, everyone got into a company front while Cerberus got down and kneeled to Adam.

"Well, im waiting." Adam said, irritation clear in his voice.

"That new recruit was itching for a fight and decided to try and pick one with her, sir." One of the men in the line answered quickly.

"Honestly, why do I even allow greenhorns into my unit?" Adam asked, burying his face into his hand.

"Someone drag him to medbay, Cerberus, get out of here. The rest of you, clean up this mess. We have a big job to pull next week, and I don't want any mistakes." Adam ordered, not even waiting for a response before leaving.

"Tell me, Adam. Is Cerberus going to need punishment for this?" The doc asked.

"No, no. She wasn't at fault, which is a little surprising, considering how much she loves to fight things. However, I should keep her nearby to prevent this again. I don't need my top fighter injured by my own comrades." Adam said, irritated.

"I agree. It was too much work to get where we are now. To lose her in any way would be an enormous setback im not even sure we could recover from." The doc replied.

"Anyways, we have a job to get ready for. Im thinking I will just let Cerberus loose on the caravan while a small team secures the cargo. If any teams from Beacon approach us, they will be dealt with accordingly. Easy enough, and its quick, and as Cinder requested, we get some added chaos." Adam explained.

"I would like to go with you. I want to observe my little creation and see if I can replicate it for more widespread use." The doc requested, fingering the small set of dust and knives he hid in his coat.

"Of course. I trust you can defend yourself?" Adam asked, already knowing the answer.

"If you weren't being sarcastic, I would have been greatly offended." The doc replied.

"Go and make your preparations. We need to move quickly." Adam ordered as he settled into his office.

"Soon, the faunus will be on top, and the humans will be the second class citizens. It's all coming full circle now." Adam said to himself as he went over the information.

_***At Beacon***_

Blake had found her favorite spot, the roof of her dorm. While she found it odd that she was finding comfort at the same spot Ruby was ripped from her, she couldn't bring herself to care. The cool night air was blown by a gentle breeze, causing her ears to twitch underneath her bow.

"Ruby. What did they do to you? You attacked your family and friends without a second thought. You almost killed me. I just hope Weiss means what she said about having a way to fix this. Blake said, balling herself up against the wall and hiding her tears in her arms.

"Blake, I know you're up here." Yang called out softly. Blake didn't respond, instead choosing to try and hide in her arms.

"Blake, we're all here for you. We're all feeling the same way you are. And we will stop this. We'll get her back. Now come inside, you won't be able to help her if you don't take care of yourself." Yang said, hoping to get Blake to reveal herself.

Blake looked up at the stars when she heard Yang go back inside. Tears streaming down her face silently. Then she began to see a somewhat familiar shape form from the stars. She could make out the cloak and thought she was seeing a hallucination of Ruby. But when the Cloak stayed a solid white, Blake instantly recognized it.

It was Summer's ghost once again. Blake was expecting to feel some kind of anger coming from the specter, but instead, the air was that of sadness, and surprising to Blake, encouragement. Blake thought hard on why this was what she was feeling, until it clicked. Summer was mourning the loss of her child once again, but was trying to get her to stop feeling sorry for herself.

"Don't worry miss Rose, I'll get your daughter back." Blake said as the ghost faded away. A newfound determination filling her, Blake went back to her friends.

**AN/ And done. Sorry to say, I won't have the time next week to write, and same with the following week, I think. So don't expect a chapter until then, as much as it pains me to say that. If you see anything that may need a little fix up, please let me know, I do like to take constructive criticism. Until next time, enjoy yourselves! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hey im back once again and I survived my last year of band camp! I also had to work as I also mentioned but thats beside the point. Anyways, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read/fav'd/followed/reviewed this story, it means so much to me that people actually enjoyed this as much as they did. And no, this isn't ending soon, I just wanted to say my thanks to all of you wonderful readers. Anyways, onward to the reason you're all here.**

The week leading up to the White Fangs heist was nerve racking. Somehow, the news managed to get a hold of evidence and connect a few dots that made Beacon look bad. It all started when a news crew uncovered a central memory bank for the cameras at the docks. On its own, it shouldn't have posed as big a problem as it did. It had very bad audio that was impossible to decipher and a poor picture quality, like most security cameras.

No, it was what it caught, and the connection that one person made. They found the moment when Ruby cut down the dock workers and the moment it went on the air, things took a turn for the worse when someone confirmed the identity as Ruby.

"This is complete bullshit! They don't know anything, and yet they still try to sell my sister as a murderous psychopath! This is so unfair!" An enraged Yang yelled as she stormed through Beacon. Sun and Blake managed to keep her anger from exploding on the first poor soul she crossed, but just barely.

"Yang, please, calm down. There is no reason to get upset over something you can't control." Sun tried to reason, but received a glare that should have set him on fire.

"Thats my damn sister they're talking about! They know absolutely nothing about her, and yet they have her labeled as some psycho who gets some kind of high from murdering people!" Yang screamed before turning and running for the next transport to Vale.

"Blake, lets go and get Weiss, hopefully she can help us." Sun suggested.

"But what about Yang? She's a ticking time bomb right now, if we don't try and stop her, there is no telling what could happen." Blake reasoned, worried about her partner.

"No need, I heard the brute screaming and came to see what was going on." Weiss said, rounding the corner.

"Come on, we'll explain on the way then!" Sun called out to the two as he ran for the next transport.

_***Yang***_

Coming to Vale was not Yang's best idea. All she heard was either the news talking about Ruby or people on the streets talking about Ruby. Nobody seemed to care that it was the same person who had been kidnapped twice by the White Fang, or how multiple witnesses could confirm her harmlessness. No, all anybody wanted to talk about was how she was the White Fangs newest murdering machine. Reaching the main square, Yang lost it.

"There is a new recruit in the White Fang that gets some kind of sick enjoyment out of murdering people. The hunters are just sitting around with their thumbs up their asses. I heard she was at Beacon and then defected to those terrorists when someone rejected her." A tall, skinny man told a crowd of people.

"I say, the next time she makes an appearance, someone should just shoot her, clean through the head." That did it. Yang suddenly charged the man. Eyes red with fury and aura burning, Yang swung her right arm, intent on teaching the poor guy a lesson.

Before any damage could be done though, a blur of white suddenly appeared in front of her and cast a glyph with a familiar snowflake pattern, stopping her arm dead in its tracks.

"You stupid, idiotic brute! Do you really think punching some random person is going to make this all better?!" Weiss screamed at the brawler as Yang lowered her arm and sank to her knees. Sun and Blake then appeared and picked her up and began to drag her back to Beacon.

"What was that bitch-" The man tried to say but was cut off by a rapier pointed at his throat.

"You really shouldn't have an opinion about something you know nothing about. You're talking about her sister, who isn't in control of herself right now. You're all lucky that we managed to stop her before she could cause any damage. Now, for your own wellbeing, I would advise you drop the subject." Weiss explained, a glare that sent shivers through the crowd upon her face. Sheathing Myrtenaster, Weiss turned on her heel and went to catch up with her friends.

_***The next day***_

"Alright, everybody understands what they're doing?" Ozpin asked the people gathered in his office. Various nods confirmed that everyone understood.

"Alright. Cardin, the trucks leave in thirty minutes. You will have clearance to board the main truck in the back. Glynda, Qrow and Tai, you will have a bullhead separate from the others, as soon as Adam shows himself, engage him and keep him away from the students. Everyone else, as soon as our target appears engage her however you see fit. Now go, we only have one shot at this." Ozpin explained, leaving everyone to get to their respective rides.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Sun reassured both Blake and Yang. Getting into the bullheads, team RWBY took one with team SSSN, while team JNPR took one with team CFVY.

"Alright, Neptune, Weiss. I want you two to try and freeze Ruby to the ground, a wall, something. Nora, Coco, I want you two to be the first to open fire on her. Keep collateral damage to a minimum. Yatsuhashi, You and I will follow up to try and weaken her, everyone else, move fast and attack her and throw her off balance. If I know my sister, even as she is, she won't fight as well when she is tired and dealing with multiple fast moving threats." Yang called out over her scroll. She just hoped her plan would work.

"This is Russel, checking in. We are currently waiting on clearance to move." Russel explained.

"Alright, just be ready. The White Fang won't play around." Yang warned. Sitting back in her seat, Yang began to look over her Ember Celica.

"Yang, calm down. Everything will be alright. Adam won't be able to get to us and we don't have to deal with any grunts, it'll be fine." Sun said. Nodding, Yang leaned into Sun, ready to finish what Adam had started.

_***With Adam***_

"Sir, the trucks are leaving. Looks like they just have the usual guard detail. Nothing Cerberus won't be able to handle." A grunt called out.

"Good. Doc, how is your equipment coming?" Adam asked as he turned to the doc outfitting Cerberus with various sensors.

"Just finished actually. They are all out of the way, so they shouldn't impede her fighting ability." The doc explained.

"Good. Now, Cerberus. Anyone down there is free game, so get as many as you can." Adam ordered as a sadistic smile spread across Ruby's face.

"Sir, we're approaching our target, what would you like to do?" The pilot asked.

"Take us low so we can drop off Cerberus. When they stop, drop the rest of us off and wait for the cargo." Adam ordered as the bullhead began to descend. As the door opened, Ruby immediately jumped and landed on top of the trailer. Before she could do anything though, a loud noise caught her attention. Looking up just in time, Ruby saw to figures, one of which she recognized from the week before. Dodging the dust grenade, Ruby barely had time to register that the other one was readying a massive minigun.

"Where did they come from?" Adam asked, annoyance already clear in his voice.

"No idea sir. Nothing appeared on our scanners." The pilot responded. Down below, Ruby finally got a break from the onslaught of bullets, but barely got any time to rest as suddenly another familiar figure dropped down on her with another much larger and more intimidating swordsman behind her.

"Thats it, Im going down there. If we have this right now, then there must be more of them hidden somewhere." Adam said, highly annoyed as he descended from a rope down to the street. Before he could make it to the ground, a large stream of what appeared to be bricks knocked him away from the fight. As Adam stood up he noticed the other bullhead flying toward his own.

"Its a trap! I want everyone down here now. I want that cargo secured!" Adam ordered, becoming angry. Before he could react, a large red glyph appeared at his feet. As it exploded, Adam was sent flying further down the street. Looking up, he saw three figures moving towards him.

"Adam, you are going to pay for what you did to Ruby." Was all he heard before he was on his feet and blocking swings. Immediately he recognized both Tai and Qrow, but couldn't place a name to the blonde with a riding crop. Meanwhile, Ruby wasn't fairing much better.

"come on guys, move in!" Yang yelled. As she said that, the rest of the group appeared and began to fight Ruby. She was dodging bullets and blocking swings as fast as she could, but couldn't catch a break. Using her scythe, Ruby was swinging wildly, trying to hit someone. Her job was made especially hard with those two up on the roof constantly shooting white dust at her, requiring her to keep moving otherwise she would surely lose.

Suddenly, a new person joined the fray.

"Cerberus, you still have room for improvement." The doc said as he caused the fight to stop suddenly.

"Who are you? And why do you guys keep calling her Cerberus?" Yang asked, ready to punch her new target into the ground.

"Oh, do you not like the name of my creation? Well, why not? She is a wolf faunus, Cerberus was a large dog and was very strong. She is an amazing warrior, so its almost fitting, but, you are all a nuisance and must be dealt with." The doc said as he pulled a karambit and huntsmen knife from his lab coat. Both knives were glowing a menacing black color, and both gave off a fierce aura.

"You, you will pay for this!" Yang screamed as she charged at the doc, followed by Blake. Ruby would have rushed to fight aside her new ally, but was instantly put back on the defensive when Ren and Fox both charged her, intent on wearing her down.

Adam was doing his best to fend off his attackers. His grunts were just now landing, and his annoyance was growing. He was pinned against three hunters while the doc only managed to pull two fighters away from a clearly tiring Ruby. To add onto it, he saw one of the soldiers get sent flying while four more people came from the back of the truck.

"Give it up Adam. Its a lost cause and you know it." Qrow said, swing his scythe at the bull faunus.

"You would dare undo all the work we have done to achieve our equality, for what? A girl you never loved? If the White Fang fails, the faunus will never be seen as equals!" Adam bellowed as he dodged a swing from Tai.

"Thats where you're wrong, you son of a bitch! All you have managed to do is create fear and terror against the faunus. Give up, you're just a criminal!" Tai shouted back. Taking a quick glance back, Tai could visibly see Ruby slowing.

"Yang, now would be a good time to let out that anger!" Blake shouted to her partner. Suddenly, a bright flash emanated from the blonde as she activated her aura. The sheer heat was causing the road to scorch and go soft under her step.

"You messed, with the wrong family." Was all Yang said before she began to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks, using her pent up anger as fuel. Doc knew he didn't stand much of a chance now as a multitude of punches connected with various parts of his upper body. Getting a break from the rapid strikes, he reached for his many vials of dust, only to find that the glass had melted, fusing them all together and rendering them useless.

Blake noticed the doc reaching for something in his coat. Thinking quickly, she pulled Gambol Shrouds pistol and shot where his hand was, and ignited the dust, causing a sizeable explosion and knocking him out. Turning back to the fight with Ruby, both Yang and Blake were surprised to see Ruby still going, however far slower than before.

"Yang, I have an idea. When she goes to swing at someone, Im going to throw my sword and try to tangle her scythe. When I do, pull on the ribbon with me, it will hopefully finish this." Blake explained, receiving a nod from Yang.

Ruby however, was busy fighting off Juane and Pyrrha, barely holding her own. As Yatsuhashi began to trade places with the partners, Ruby took advantage of the swap and caught Jaune's foot, tripping him and leaving him wide open. As Ruby readied an overhead swing, a gunshot rang out as Blake's sword wrapped around the top of the shaft. Ruby never noticed and as she brought the blade down, Yang and Blake pulled on the ribbon, causing Ruby to lose her balance and instead impale the road behind her.

"Neptune, Weiss, now!" Blake yelled. Suddenly a barrage of white dust rained down on top of Ruby, a thick white haze surrounding her. Adam noticed the whole thing unfold.

"Sir, the team has been defeated. We need to fall back." The pilot called over the comms.

"Damnit! Pull out as many as you can, we lost the doc, what can you tell me about Cerberus?" Adam asked, angered that the heist had failed. Dodging more glyphs and swings, Adam's anger skyrocketed.

"Sir, Cerberus is incapacitated. I would advise against trying to retrieve her." The pilot responded.

"Come and get me out of here. We failed." Adam ordered backing away. A bullhead sped by overhead, dropping a rope that Adam quickly grabbed, pulling him away quickly. Turning their attention to Ruby. The haze had cleared, revealing Ruby's legs frozen together and to the ground, with her barely able to struggle.

"Glynda, could you please put her out? It will make it easier for all of us." Tai asked, as Glynda readied herself to knock Ruby out. Doing so quickly, Glynda readied restraints, should Ruby awake.

"Come on, lets get her back to Beacon." Qrow said as he scooped up his niece.

**AN/ And done! As I said, this story will still be going, so don't expect it to end soon. Once again, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me. Again, until next time! **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY

**AN/ Hey, I'm alive, kicking and in a moderate amount of pain and not taking any painkillers! Go me! Just joking, I'm actually doing just fine with little pain and not even needing my painkillers, so I thought I would give you all a nice little chapter. Also, when it comes time for some fluffy stuff, I have a scene ready to go thanks to some ladybug fanart spam on IFunny, so I will be sure to have some feel good stuff when the time comes. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

Although Ruby was still out cold, clanking chains could be heard as Qrow carried her.

"Weiss, did you make the call?" Blake asked, following the older hunter with the rest of her team.

"Of course I did. They should be here by tomorrow." Weiss explained.

"That still isn't soon enough." Yang muttered under her breath, still heated from the fighting.

"Yang, as much as it hurts to not have our Ruby, there is nothing we can do about it right now, so just be patient." Qrow said as he continued down the hallway. Currently, Qrow, along with team RWBY were in the medical wing, bringing Ruby to a secure room to keep her contained.

"Alright, you all wait out here, I'll be right back." Qrow said softly as a nurse held a door open for him. He still couldn't get over the fact that Ruby had been capable to end another persons life without a second thought. 'Adam will pay dearly for what he has done.' He thought to himself as he set Ruby on the bed.

Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY were making their way to the food hall.

"Look, all im saying is that something is going on here. The White Fang never needed as much dust or military tech as its been stealing lately. Shouldn't we try to investigate?" Blake was trying to reason.

"Look Blake, until Ruby is treated, I would rather not dive head first into an investigation. Let the authorities handle it, and if its still a problem, then we will look into it. Honestly though, I thought you would rather worry about Ruby than anything else." Yang stated, almost sounding disappointed in Blake.

"You know better than anyone I would do anything to have Ruby back. But even you have to admit that there is something wrong going on here. Im not saying we need to look into this now, but just think about it." Blake quipped, sitting off by herself.

"While I share the same idea as you Yang, she does have a point. Lets just wait and see where this goes, I think Blake is onto something here." Weiss stated as she sat down. Team JNPR and team SSSN had already gotten their food and had long since finished.

"So, how long is the wait?" Ren asked.

"Tomorrow, her treatment will start. From there, its all a matter of how strong Ruby is." Weiss explained, receiving some confused looks.

"You mean there is a chance the treatment could fail?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, not like that. It just means how long it will take for her to be back in her right mind. Usually the stronger the mind, the shorter the wait is, but its also dependent on how strong the drug is. Im personally giving her eight days." Weiss explained.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked as she began to dig into her food.

"Well, generally speaking, past patients have always been able to identify someone that they would have cared about. They were brought back within three days. Those that were further gone took about five days." Weiss continued. Even though Yang understood what she was saying, she was still confused about one thing.

"So what makes Ruby different?" Yang asked, to which Sun and Jaune agreed with.

"Well, on one hand, she recognized us to some extent. She recognized my name as an enemy, and Blake as a traitor, so she is at least holding some recognition of us. Though to have control over her in that state, you would need to add in dust and other drugs to have that effect, so it would mean more overall work to fix." Weiss explained once more, finishing her sentence with a fork full of her salad.

"Makes sense. Im surprised that she was actually able to hold off Pyrrha on her own for as long as she did. Nobody has ever lasted that long against her." Jaune remarked, to which Pyrrha agreed.

"I just don't understand why they would have kidnapped Ruby and done this to her though. I mean, what do they get out of this, and why couldn't they have used a willing volunteer, as bad as that alone sounds." Yang asked herself.

"Well, if you would like to know, would you like to be present for the questioning of that scientist you fought?" Ozpin asked, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Holy shit where did you come from!?" Yang shouted as she nearly choked on her food. Ozpin, ignoring her little outburst, began to laugh to himself.

"My offer is still on the table, miss Xiao Long. Would you like to be present for the questioning?" Ozpin asked again, taking a sip from his mug.

"Sure, will I be in the room or will I be watching from behind the glass?" Yang asked.

"That remains to be seen, though I do expect you to be well behaved." Ozpin finished, walking away before Yang could respond. Before anyone could say anything more, Weiss's scroll beeped.

"Guys, we have to go now, something is going on with Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she began running, the rest of the table following quickly.

_***With Blake and Qrow***_

"What is she doing?!" Qrow shouted as Ruby slammed herself around the room. Blake had made her way back to Ruby after eating her dinner. The room Ruby was in was locked from the outside and had a viewing glass that Qrow and Blake were both looking through. Designed as a quarantine room, It made sense to put her in there.

"I don't know. She must be trying to break out or injure herself, I don't know!" Blake was worried. If they couldn't stop Ruby, she could end up seriously hurting herself. Much to their relief though, Ruby stopped.

"Whats going on?" Yang asked, out of breath.

"Ruby just woke up and then started throwing herself all over the room." Blake explained. Suddenly, there was a loud thud. Turning their heads, everyone present could see a clearly pissed off Ruby, slamming her fists into the glass. Hate burned bright in her silver eyes, bolstered by her scowl. Ruby looked about ready to destroy them all.

"Stand back please, stand back!" A doctor shouted. As he opened the door, he was quickly flanked by two guards, armed with stun batons, they quickly descended on the enraged girl.

"What happened?" Tai asked, sweat dripping from his face.

"Your daughter still has some fight left in her, thats what happened." Qrow explained as one of the guards managed to get a hold of Ruby's arm and pin her down. The sight was not pleasant to watch. The door was still opened, and what everyone heard shocked them to the core.

"SCHNEE! BELLADONNA! DIE!" Ruby managed to shout in her rage, before the doctor managed to push a syringe into her arm, injecting the anesthetic into her system. Ruby quickly stopped her struggling. Both Blake and Weiss were terrified.

"That, that never happens. Guys, I don't think we should come and see her until she has calmed down substantially." Weiss said, still shaking from the pure hatred and anger from her partner.

"Agreed. I'm, going to, go read." Blake said as she wordlessly disappeared.

"I assume you are Taiyang?" The doctor asked as he stepped out of the room.

"That is correct. What do you need?" Tai asked as he turned away from the window.

"While I am aware that miss Schnee has doctors being flown in to treat your daughter, until that time, I am her doctor. If it is alright with you, I would like to keep her under until the time arises to wake her." The doctor asked.

"That is perfectly fine with me. I would rather see her under anesthesia than trying to hurt herself, or others." Tai said.

"Come on dad, lets go, after what just happened, I'd rather try to forget it." Yang said, pulling Tai away from the glass. The rest of the group dispersed quickly, leaving the hallway. Sleep didn't come easily for anyone that, the anger of the usually shy girl burned into their minds.

**AN/ And done with this chapter! Sorry if its lackluster or if it doesn't seem like my best work, I wanted to give you guys something sooner, so here it is. Leave a review for me if you would like, and until next time, have a great day! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer, I don't own RWBY**

**AN/ HEY YOU GUUUUYYYSSS! Sorry, I recently watched the Goonies and felt like doing that. Anyways, Im completely recovered from my surgery, off the pain meds, back to my old self and all of that good stuff. And regarding the most recent review as of me writing this chapter, I do realize I probably should have waited a little longer, but I really don't like leaving you guys hanging for too long, besides, it was more of a filler chapter than anything else, but I do appreciate the concern of the quality. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

"What do you mean they're early? I thought they wouldn't be here until tonight?" Blake asked, rushing through the hallways.

"This better not be some sick joke ice queen. Even for you this would be pretty cruel." Yang added.

"I assure you, this isn't some joke. Im confused as well as to why they are early." Weiss responded. That afternoon in combat class Weiss had received a message that the doctors coming to help Ruby were early.

Reaching the medical wing and the connected waiting room, Weiss immediately turned to the herd of white lab coats.

"Ah miss Schnee, there you are. We were just about to send for you." One of the many doctors said, stepping from the group.

"You're early. And while we certainly don't mind that, a little more heads up would have been appreciated." Weiss scolded, although was surprisingly calm.

"My apologies, but we thought you were aware of us being here at this time. No matter, we are just getting ahold of your friends records. What was her name again, miss, Rose, was it?" He asked.

"Thats right. She is currently under a sedative though." Yang explained.

"Im sorry, but you are?" He asked.

"Yang, her sister. Look, I have faith that you guys can restore her, but I have one question, will it be painful for her?" Yang asked, worried.

"No, it won't be painful for her. And may I ask why she had to be put under a sedative?" The doctor asked, slightly confused.

"Last night, she became extremely violent. She had destroyed most of the items in her room, and had to be restrained by two armed guards." Blake explained.

"Ash, we have her records and her room number, lets go." One of the other doctors called out.

"Im terribly sorry, but I have to go. It was good meeting your team, miss Schnee." Ash excused himself, walking away.

"He seems trustworthy." Blake remarked.

"He was the one responsible for discovering the cure, along with the first victim. He says it hurts him to see people acting like animals, regardless of being a faunus or not." Weiss explained.

"Ah, there you are miss Xiao Long. The interrogation is today. Would you still like to go?" Ozpin asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Yes, I would still like to go. Is it alright if I bring anyone with me?" Yang asked.

"I don't see why not. Who did you have in mind?" Ozpin asked, looking over to Blake and Weiss.

"I was thinking, maybe Sun?" Yang replied, though it was obviously a question.

"Mister Wukong? That shouldn't be a problem. Though why not one of your teammates?" Ozpin asked, puzzled about her choice.

"Because Weiss has to stay here and tell me whats going on with Ruby, and Blake would rather stay here. Sun would be able to help keep me calm." Yang explained.

"Very well. I will arrange to have him meet you at the landing pads in ten minutes. I suggest you make your way there as well." Ozpin replied as he sent a message to Glynda.

"Alright, tell me how it goes. I'll let you know when im on my way back." Yang yelled as she took off running.

"Alright, well, lets go and watch the doctors at work. Just be ready in case she notices us." Weiss suggested as she began to make her way towards the room. With Blake in tow, the monochrome duo found Ruby's room quickly.

"Keep those restraints on her, if she gets as violent as they were saying, then we are going to need them." Ash could be heard ordering his co-workers.

"Sir, we're going to have to keep them as tight as possible. Her records show her semblance is speed. If she catches any of us, there is no telling what will happen." One of the doctors informed.

"Alright, you heard the man. Keep her down. We will wake her up in ten minutes." Ash called out as he readied a syringe filled with adrenaline.

"Ash, is everything ready?" Weiss asked.

"Ah, almost miss Schnee. We will be ready to wake her up soon." Ash explained as he set the syringe on a tray. Various meds and tools were laid out on various trays and counter tops.

"Try your best to keep us out of her sight. She became especially violent when she saw us." Weiss explained.

"Noted. In that case, you may want to hide behind the glass. We can set up a two way mirror for you two. Just give us a few minutes to do so." Ash suggested. Nodding, Weiss led Blake out of the room and behind the glass.

"So what exactly do they do, if you can tell me?" Blake asked, curious as to how the procedure worked.

"Its a mix of therapy, meds and reconditioning. They start out with making her docile towards people. At that point its less meds and more therapy with reconditioning. At that point we will be able to help with the process." Weiss explained, taking a seat.

"This is going to be a long week." Blake said absentmindedly.

_***Yang and Sun***_

"Right this way please." An officer directed the two blond's to a room.

"So tell me, how bad is his face?" Yang asked, anger tinting her voice. Before anything could happen, Sun grabbed her shoulder.

"Well, he has a black eye, bruised rib and a fractured arm. I would say that it was all from you, but the rib is from the explosion of dust he kept in his coat." The officer explained, disbelief at the blonde's strength.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" A shout could be heard from the hallway. The door opened to reveal a hurt faunus in handcuffs. The familiar beaver faunus entered, and was forcibly sat down.

"Oh wonderful, two of those brats are here as well. Tell me, did she at least take one of your miserable lives?" He asked, annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Not even close. Now shut up before I knock your teeth in!" Yang stood up but was immediately pulled back down by Sun. Before the situation could go any further, one of the officers spoke up.

"Now, uh, mister Terra, what exactly were the White Fangs plans for kidnapping a young girl?" The officer asked.

"Ah, you mean Cerberus. She was going to be an amazing fighter. She was going to help us achieve equality. She would have crushed everyone in her way. Though that backfired when we were ambushed." Terra explained.

"Why a young girl though? Surely there were many in the White Fang who would have put up less of a fight?" The officer asked.

"Well you see, its not that simple. My little formula affected certain faunus, mainly, wolf faunus. And we all know that they are in such short supply." Terra explained. He quickly adopted a pleased expression, seemingly challenging Yang.

"Alright, one more question and you go away for good. The SDC is familiar with how to treat it, but you managed to control this young girl as well. How did you do it, and how do we reverse it?" The officer asked, seeming to gain more confidence.

"Ah, that was the hard part. The amount of drugs and dust we had to give her were astounding. It granted her the vicious traits of a wild animal, yet the obedience of a house dog. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Terra said calmly, and before anyone could react, he bit down on a false tooth, filled with cyanide.

"Damnit!" The officer yelled as he checked for a pulse.

"Look. You two go and tell Ozpin what happened here." The other officer ordered.

"Yes sir. Come on Sun, lets go." Yang said, freaked out that she just saw someone commit suicide. Walking slowly, Sun tried his best to help, but was at a loss for words.

_***At Beacon***_

Ruby had been woken up, and was none too happy about it. Constantly fighting at her restraints made the doctors uneasy. Whenever she jerked her arms or legs around, they would instantly back off in case she actually managed to break her bindings.

"You are making this way harder than it has to be miss Rose." Ash called out as Ruby fought the restraints once again. While it would make their job easier if she tired herself out, they couldn't do anything if they couldn't get basic scans.

"Ok, you know what, hold her down. Afterwards we are putting her under again. While we decide what we need to do, she is to stay under, unless I explicitly give the order." Ash was borderline yelling at this point.

Two doctors held down her arms while another held down her head. Ash began to do his brain scans of Ruby. Ruby still fought through the whole process, trying as hard as she could to break free.

"How is she doing?" Tai asked as he approached the two girls on the other side of the glass.

"Not good. She has been fighting the whole time. They just managed to make headway." Weiss explained. Before Tai could respond, the doctors stepped back, allowing Ruby to fight against her restraints with force. Before Ruby could continue her assault, Ash readied another round of sedative, and quickly stuck it into her arm and pushed the plunger. Ruby quickly went under, the only sound in the room being her heart monitor.

"That scientist is dead." Yang said quietly as her and Sun sat down. Everyone looked instantly to her and Sun for an explanation.

"He had a false tooth that had a cyanide capsule. He told us his reasoning and how he did it, but before we could press him for more info, he broke the capsule." Sun explained.

"Well, in that case its just a waiting game. They should be able to reverse the damage done. But he really took his own life?" Weiss asked, still shocked at the outcome.

"Well, that took much longer than necessary. We won't have the scans ready until tomorrow, so I suggest you all get some sleep. Its going to be a long week." Ash said as he stepped out of the room. The group could only agree, and made their way to their respective rooms. Sun however took to team RWBY's dorm to share a bed with Yang upon her request.

**AN/ And thats another chapter down! Also I feel its important to tell you all that school starts up next week, so I won't be around much. Though I will offer you guys this, PM me if you ever want to join me online on xbox one. I'll give you my gamertag and a list of games that I have, I would love to play with you guys, not to mention you could all learn a little bit about me if you wished. Anyways, please leave a review, and until next time, have a great day!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY

**AN/ Im back and barely survived even my first three days of school, let alone the first week, so lucky you, you guys all get a new chapter, hooray! A bit of news after I eventually finish this story, my next one has actually already been changed and is in the works of some pre-planning as it involves three of my friends and some OC's, so if any of you enjoy OC stories, then stick around, but it won't be out for another couple of months at least though. Anyways, onto the reason you are all here.**

Blake had been patient. The past few days however, were beginning to grind on her. Starting with that doctor, Ash, and his team arriving early, and then Ruby putting up a fight whenever they tried to begin any one of their procedures. Blake had been able to put it aside for the time being, mostly to focus on her classes, but now, the thoughts of what could happen if they can't fix her were running through her mind uncontrollably.

Oh, but Blake had been ever so patient.

_"Ruby! No! Come back!" A crying Blake was clutching her side, red staining her clothes. She fell over as Ruby ran off and disappeared over the horizon._

Instantly jolting upright, Blake remembered where she was. She was currently sitting on the roof of her dorm, with her favorite book, Ninja's of Love, open in her hands.

'I really need to calm down' Blake thought to herself as she drew her knees to her chest. Suddenly, the door underneath her opened.

"Blake, are you up here?" Yang asked, sounding almost frantic and out of breath.

"Right here Yang. What is it?" Blake asked quietly, still huddled to herself.

"Ash said they had finally made some headway on Ruby. Whats wrong?" Yang asked, taking notice of Blake's current position.

"I fell asleep, and I had a dream. They failed to help her. She attacked all of us, and nearly killed us." Blake replied. Blake fought back tears that began to well in her eyes. Yang, while she knew Blake generally hated physical contact and rushed up to her partner and wrapped her in a hug. Blake didn't fight the hug, only stayed as she was, as only two tears made it down her face.

"Come on Blake, you'll want to see this. They finally managed to reduce her violence, and its safe for her to actually see us now. Come on, it'll do you some good." Yang said, not an order, but leaving Blake no choice as her partner lifted her to her feet and all but dragged her to the medical wing.

"Yang, I have a pair of legs that work perfectly fine you know." Blake stated, almost irritated.

"Yeah, but this way, you get a 'leg' up on the others." Yang finished her horrid pun by turning her face to Blake as a wide grin spread across her face. Blake on the other hand had a deep scowl across her own.

"If you didn't mean so much to Ruby, I probably would have killed you by now." Blake growled.

"Oh please, everyone loves my Yang tested, Yang approved puns!" Yang sang in happiness. The walk was brief, allowing Blake to only suffer for a short time.

"There you are. Why didn't you have your scroll?" Weiss asked, annoyed at the black themed girl's ability to disappear.

"I wanted to read, and its hard to read in the room when Nora managed to get a hold of an energy drink." Blake replied. Accepting her answer, Weiss gestured towards the window. Blake looked through, but couldn't see Ruby.

"Where is she? Did something happen?" Blake asked, starting to get worried.

"No, side affect of her treatments, she is a little skittish around people. Five days and the furthest we've come is turning her from a violent fighter to a scared animal." Weiss said, no disdain or racism was meant, but it still annoyed Blake, although she would be hard pressed to disagree.

"So where is she anyways? And there are cameras in there, right?" Blake asked, only to soothe her worry.

"Yes there are cameras. And we've lost track of where she is in there. We only find her because of her light snoring after she falls asleep, and its always around the same time intervals, but in a different spot. She is up for about an hour, and then sleeps again for another thirty minutes, and then wakes up and hides for the next hour." Weiss explained. Blake could only nod in understanding. In her mind though, she was just glad that Ruby had stopped being so violent.

"So how long has she been like this?" Blake asked, confused as she had seen Ruby this morning, and she had yet to be awoken.

"About twenty minutes after you left, actually. We tried to get ahold of you, but you managed to avoid any and all contact with someone that could direct you here. Though if Nora had an energy drink, I could understand how team JNPR couldn't get a hold of you." Weiss had explained, turning back to the window.

"That is my fault though, Jaune and Pyrrha insisted on staying to help me though." Ren said in his usual quiet tone as he, Pyrrha and Jaune appeared.

"And how did she get that energy drink?" Blake asked, annoyed that she was forced to go to the roof.

"Apparently she had decided to go through Cardin's things when nobody was looking and kept it. Needless to say, we're joining in keeping an eye on her." Pyrrha stated gesturing to Jaune.

"Ah, miss Schnee, how is Ruby doing?" Ash asked, wiping the remains of his late lunch from his face.

"Still in her new routine. I think its about time she wakes up again though, I haven't seen anything move yet." Weiss explained as Ash pulled his fingers through his dark grey hair. Blake had kept an eye on the room while the others were talking, wanting to see just what Weiss meant.

Suddenly, a black blur streaked across the room. Blake instantly lost track of it, but searched the room from her viewpoint for any possible spots that Ruby could hide.

"Weiss, help me look for her, I just saw her move." Blake asked, searching for her girlfriend. Weiss immediately jumped towards the window, trying to find where Ruby went, along with Yang. Ash stayed behind the three girls as he was tall enough to see over them. Pyrrha however began to formulate a plan with Ren and Jaune.

"Well, since she is hiding, do you think we could draw her out?" Pyrrha asked quietly, so as to not alert their friends.

"Well, its still technically Ruby, right? Well, why don't we try to give her something that she likes? Do you guys think that would work?" Jaune asked, sounding uncertain about the entire concept.

"I think it would work. Although, I don't know much of what she likes. And I don't know how we would get it to her." Ren stated, sharing Jaune's mind set. Pyrrha quickly had an idea.

"Well, my semblance is polarity, so if we were to use a metal plate or tray, I could get it in there. And I think she has a strong love for strawberries." Pyrrha for once sounded unsure of herself.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Lets try that, if that doesn't work, then we can ask them to help us. Pyrrha, you go and get some kind of plate, Ren, you know where to get fresh strawberries, I'll go and ask for permission from Ozpin, or someone. Our excuse will be to go and check on Nora, though I would expect her to be up by now." Jaune explained. The plan seemed like it would work, it just hinged on how Ruby would act.

"Alright, well we have to go and check on Nora, we'll be back later. Let us know if anything new happens to Ruby." Pyrrha called out, drawing Yang's attention. Quickly dispersing, team JNPR left to do their individual parts. Jaune made his way to Ozpin's office in record time. Knocking on the door, Jaune was greeted with the usual scowl of miss Goodwitch.

"Ah, mister Arc. What can I do for you?" Ozpin asked, gesturing to one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Its about Ruby, sir. Just to be clear, you are aware that she has gotten further in her treatments, right?" Jaune asked, waiting to talk further.

"I am well aware of her status at the moment, what do you need?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, since she is hiding from everyone, my team and I were wondering if we could try to draw her out in the open so we could actually see her, and we wanted to know f that would be alright with you." Jaune explained, hoping Ozpin would allow them to follow through.

"While I think that is a wonderful idea, Its only for, what was his name? Oh, Mister Ash, to decide." Ozpin explained.

"Thank you headmaster. I'll be sure to ask him." Jaune replied, making his way out of the tower. Jaune stopped by his room, only to check on Nora. Seeing that she was still asleep, Jaune made his way back to the medical wing.

"Look Blake, if you really want to see her, she is most likely going to fall asleep soon, you could see her then." Jaune could hear Weiss trying to reason with Blake.

"And im telling you, I won't feel remotely better until I can see she is up and actually doing better." Blake sounded tired and annoyed, a dangerous combination for the raven haired girl.

Making sure to not alert his friends to his presence just yet, Jaune went around and came behind Ash.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jaune asked quietly, still avoiding detection from the three women. Leading him to just around the corner, Jaune introduced himself.

"The names Jaune, Jaune Arc. Im their friend and I wanted to ask you something." Jaune started.

"Well, shoot." Ash replied, wanting to hear what the kid had to say.

"My team and I were going to try something to maybe draw Ruby out just long enough for us to see her. We were going to try to use some strawberries, would that be alright with you?" Jaune asked, inwardly worried that they would have come up with this plan for nothing.

"While normally I would say no, that one girl, Blake, is starting to become a little, determined, to see her. Though I have to ask, how would you even manage this?" Ash asked.

"My partners semblance would allow her to put a plate in the room without even touching it." Jaune stated in an almost matter of fact tone.

"alright, well, when they get here, I need to see some proof that you can do this. If not, then im sorry to say, I can't allow it." Ash said, which almost worried Jaune, if he didn't have as much faith in his partners abilities.

"Look, She probably fell asleep again Blake, its been almost an hour, just give it time." This time Yang could be heard.

"Yang, lets face it, we're probably going to have to drag her away soon." Weiss stated, growing more annoyed.

"That won't be necessary Weiss. We have a plan." Pyrrha got everyones attention instantly.

"What are you doing with a tray, and why does Ren have strawberries?" Yang asked, confused.

"We're going to try and draw out Ruby, that is, if she is still awake." Jaune explained as he and Ash walked back towards the window.

"I assume you are Jaune's partner?" Ash asked Pyrrha, to which she nodded.

"Alright, show me what you can do. He says you can get something in the room without walking in, so show me how." Ash demanded, though it didn't sound like a demand. Pyrrha activated her semblance, causing the tray to float in the air. Moving it over to a table, she set it down gently, allowing Ren to place the strawberries on it.

"Alright then. Let me just open the slot on the door, and we can try to lure her out." Ash agreed quickly as he began to open the slot on the door. Pyrrha quickly and gently lifted the tray, slowly sliding it through the slot. Setting the tray down, Pyrrha watched with everyone else to see if it would work. Suddenly, a hand appeared from under the bed.

**AN/ And im going to leave it there because I want to leave you guys a good cliffhanger for once, despite how evil it is. So with school back up, my updates will be just a little slower as I will only be able to write on the weekends that I don't have to work Saturday and Sunday, yes I know, that sucks but for as much as I love to do this I really don't like to share it with my friends and family. So until next time, have a great day, and to all it may apply, good luck this school year!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello my awesome readers! Sorry it took longer than I expected, but I didn't get the free time needed to actually do so. So after my little cliffhanger, lets see if I can make you guys hate me more or love me, shall we?**

All present watched with held breath as a red and black clad arm slowly slid out from the bed. Everyone was silently hoping that Ruby would actually go for the bait, and allow herself to be seen.

"Come on Rubes, go for the strawberries." Yang said under her breath. Suddenly, a blur shot out from the bed. Fearing they had lost her again, causing Yang, Blake and Weiss to frantically search the room.

"We almost had her!" Blake shouted, more annoyed that she was so close to being put at ease than the fact that the plan had failed. Before anyone could voice any other concerns, a face appeared right at the window, startling the three girls.

"Holy hell!" Yang shouted as she unceremoniously fell onto her back. Weiss and Blake were against the other wall while team JNPR stared at them with shock. Before Blake could run over to the window, Weiss stopped her.

"Wait Blake. Before you go running up there and scare her, think for a second." Weiss chastised the faunus. Ruby continued to stare through the window with wide, curious eyes. To everyone in the hallway, Ruby looked so innocent and child like, her hands on the glass and framing her face.

"So if I move slowly, do you think she'll stay?" Blake asked, to which Weiss nodded. Moving slowly, Blake made her way towards Ruby. Reaching the window, Blake put her hands over Ruby's. Ruby and Blake stared into each others eyes, paying no attention to the others. Slowly, Yang picked herself up, and made her way next to Blake.

Ruby shied away, but slowly warmed back up to Yang. Ruby moved her hand so Yang could mimic Blake. Yang and Blake both felt relieved that Ruby was better than she was previously, and was more social as well.

"Ruby, do you know who we are?" Blake asked, loud enough for Ruby to hear through the glass. Ruby's face adopted a heavy thinking look, her eyes shining with sadness soon after.

"Don't worry about that miss Belladonna, its perfectly normal for patients to not have any real memories after the first day. She will need rest before anything really starts coming back to her." Ash explained. Yang and Blake only nodded, turning back to face the younger girl. Ruby took the moment to run back to the plate and grab the strawberries, eating them as the two turned back to face her.

"Weiss, why don't you come up here? Im sure she would love to see you." Yang asked the heiress. Weiss nodded and slowly moved next to the brawler. Ruby turned to see the new addition and nearly choked on her strawberry. Fear lit up in her eyes and she instantly disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

"What just happened? Weiss, what did you do?" Blake yelled.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Weiss retorted, shocked that Ruby was scared of her.

"If I may, before this turns into something." Ash quickly cut in, stopping the two from fighting. "She might know of Weiss, but not who she actually is. I don't have any proof that this is true, but if my guess is right, then she may have recognized you as a Schnee." Ash explained as he stood between the monochrome duo.

"I would say that's right." Sun said as he and Neptune rounded the corner.

"When I was a little kid, I always heard about the Schnee family and was honestly terrified. I never knew what they looked like or who they were. I remember one time I was walking out of a store with my mother, and I almost ran into some guy. He scared me, and only later did I find out it was actually papa Schnee." Sun explained, giving credibility to Ash's statement.

"So what you're saying is, my family is so bad that even seeing one of us is terrifying?" Weiss asked, showing little emotion.

"In a basic sense, yes, it is." Blake answered, no real hate in her voice. Weiss looked saddened at this, though quickly regained her smile once Neptune pulled her into a hug.

"Well then, I say we leave her alone for the night and let her rest, you guys agree?" Yang asked, to which everyone nodded. Slowly, team JNPR along with Weiss and Neptune left, leaving Ash, Blake, Sun and Yang to say goodbye for the night.

"She should be ready for you to start trying to work with her tomorrow. We'll have to keep miss Schnee away though, as much as that probably will anger her, its for the best." Ash explained, to which the three nodded.

"Do you think if we were to try and reintroduce Weiss slowly, that Ruby would eventually warm up to her again?" Yang asked, worried for her teammate.

"While it has a slight possibility of working, I would rather not risk it. And don't even try to go to your headmaster, until she can be deemed fit for classes again, I'm the one who has authority over her." Ash explained with a stern voice.

"Noted. I would rather not try it anyways." Blake said with a scowl.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is your relation with miss Rose other than her teammate? There seems to be something there, but I can't really tell." Ash asked politely, throwing Blake off guard.

"She is my girlfriend." Was all Blake said before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Well then. I think I may have made her angry. Could you two please tell her I meant nothing rude towards her? I was only curious as to why she was so hostile towards the thought of miss Schnee being in there." Ash asked the two blond's.

"Sure. Though I don't think she'll take it seriously. Let her be with Ruby and she might forgive you." Yang answered as her and Sun turned around to catch up with Blake.

"He seems like a pompous asshole sometimes, don't you think?" Sun asked, referring to Ash.

"His ego probably went through the roof when he first cured someone. I don't really care. As soon as Ruby is better, he will be gone and we will have my little sister back." Yang replied, not sounding pleased at all. The two had stopped by the food hall to see if any of their friends were there, but found none of them. Backtracking to team RWBY's dorm room, they were met with the sound of silence.

"Alright, either someone is dead or sleeping, wanna take bets?" Yang asked jokingly.

"Nah, you would win. I can't tell if Blake or Weiss would try to kill each other." Sun replied simply. Opening the door, the duo was surprised by the sight they saw.

Neptune was nowhere to be seen, Weiss was asleep at the desk, and Blake was hanging off of Ruby's bunk slightly with her red cloak wrapped around her. Yang and Sun both tried to suppress a giggle at their sleeping positions, and just barely managed.

"Alright, I got ice queen if you can at least push Blake further onto the bed." Yang said as she gently lifted the heiress out of the chair and into her bed. Sun meanwhile knew that he had to be careful with Blake, unless he wanted to end up dead. Gently nudging her back into the bed, Sun made sure she had her head on a pillow.

"Alright, well, g'night Sun, I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for being there, it means a lot to me." Yang quietly said as she led Sun to the door.

"Hey, anytime. Us faunus have to watch out for each other. Your sister will pull through Yang, trust me." Sun replied as he walked back toward his own room. Yang shut the door and began getting dressed for bed. While doing so, her thoughts began to drift towards Blake and Ruby's relationship.

'I know they haven't had much of a chance to do anything, but I can't think of anyone better for Rubes. Maybe the Ice queen and I can pull something together for them' Yang thought to herself with a smile. With that final thought, Yang hopped into bed and quickly dozed off.

**AN/ And done! So how do you guys feel about me now? Still hate me, love me again? Anyways, sorry for the delay, hopefully towards the end of the semester I can do some writing while at school but currently im behind in one of my two online classes (because Google translate is shit) and I can't afford to fail otherwise I lose the ability to write stuff for you guys, and I would rather have the ability to write and have little time to do so than not be able to write for you guys at all, so please stay with me. Until next time, have a great day! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello once again my readers, a very short time skip here, only a couple of days, but I want to save Ruby actually coming back to herself for a much longer chapter, so for now you get to see just the days of the final steps of her treatment. Some fluff will be here for you, but im waiting to hit you guys with it hard, so expect that a little later on. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Today began another day for Ruby's treatment, and Blake was actually looking forward to it. Ruby was definitely entertaining while she was like this, and while Blake would much rather have her Ruby back, she was content with what she had right now.

"Blake, come on, we're going to be late!" Yang shouted as her and Sun took off after their classes. Sun had volunteered to help Ruby, mostly because they shared the fact that they were faunus, but also to help out his newest girlfriend.

'Surprisingly enough, it was Ruby that finally sealed it for them.' Blake thought to herself as she recalled the other day. Ruby and Sun were playing some kind of card game, a simple one, to try and help Ruby with her memory. Ruby was far smarter than she had been letting on and instead of playing the game as she should have, she left a basic picture message.

'A monkey and the sun, along with fire and a boxer with a heart between them. How she managed to see what was between them without any memory of them is beyond me.' Blake thought silently as she ran to catch up to the blond duo.

"So, not much longer until we have our Ruby back, are you excited for that Blake?" Yang asked, keeping pace easily with both faunus.

"You know I am Yang. It still surprises me that she got you to hook up with him." Blake jabbed at the couple.

"Yeah, that was quite a shock. Were we just painfully obvious, or is she just really smart when it comes to stuff like that?" Sun asked as they slowed to a walk at the infirmary.

"Considering she kissed me while we were at her mother grave, I would say she isn't. But you two were'nt that obvious, so I can't really tell." Blake replied, remembering that night. As unromantic as it actually was, she wouldn't change it for the world. Approaching the room, the trio stopped suddenly.

"Sorry, but we've had to cut off access to miss Rose for the time being." Ash said as he stopped them.

"What? Why, whats going on?" Blake asked, worried.

"She hasn't been eating, she has been avoiding everyone and we can't tell why." Ash explained as he gestured towards the window. Ruby was currently backed into a corner and huddled in on herself. Her eyes were red and watery, as if she had been crying.

Let one of us in there, im sure we could figure it out if we tried." Yang asked, on the verge of outright begging. While Ash knew it was true that they were able to communicate with her rather easily, he still didn't like the idea.

"Im sorry, but until we can determine just what it is thats causing this, we can't allow anyone else to see her." Ash said firmly.

"I believe that in a normal situation for you, yes that would be advisable, but miss Rose is not your normal case." Ozpin said with his usual calm attitude.

"Ah, Ozpin. I was wondering when you would actually show up. She is my patient, show as headmaster, you know you can't do anything." Ash sneered.

"You're right, as headmaster, I can't do anything. Though as a huntsmen, I do believe that is not an issue." Ozpin replied coolly. Ash looked a mix of shocked, pissed and loathing. Ozpin the whole time kept a small smile on his face.

"I do believe your friend needs you right now." Ozpin said casually, never breaking eye contact with the doctor. The trio made their way into the room, heading straight for Ruby. Ruby looked up at the approaching group and instantly burst into a shower of rose petals, only to reappear in front of Sun and into his arms.

"Ruby, can you tell us whats wrong?" Blake said hurriedly as she fished out the deck of picture cards for Ruby. Ruby instantly pulled out the cards and shuffled through them trying to find the right ones. After a minute of searching, Ruby set down five cards.

"A beowolf, a rose, a mother, a grave, and a summer day? I don't get it?" Sun said, confused.

"I do. She remembers her mother. Summer and the rose are her name. The mother card is obvious. She died while protecting Ruby from the grimm on Patch, mostly beowolves." Yang explained. In the time it took for Yang to explain, Ruby had shifted over to Blake's lap.

"Ruby, can you remember anything else?" Blake asked. Ruby fished around in the cards again, only it took her twice as long. In the end, Ruby had only three cards.

"Dreams, a question mark, and screaming?" Blake asked Ruby. Ruby only nodded her head.

"Are you hearing screams when you sleep, and you don't know why?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded again.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sun asked this time. Ruby only shook her head. Blake shared a worried look with the two blond's.

'This is not going to end well. This is not going to end well at all.' The three shared the same thought. They were hoping against all odds that Ruby wouldn't retain any of those memories, but it all seemed to be for nothing.

"Im staying with her tonight." Blake blurted out.

"You know he won't let you." Yang tried to argue with her partner.

"Yang, you see how she is right now, imagine if nobody is there to comfort her later. She needs someone there for her, and I don't care if i'm breaking any rules at this point." Blake stated flatly, not showing any signs of backing down. To further her point, Ruby snuggled further into the raven haired girls arms. Yang backed off, but only enough to reply.

"I still don't think he'll let you. Ozpin managed to get us in here, but I doubt he would be able to let us stay, or more specifically, you stay." Yang reasoned, but was still ignored.

"Yang, i'm staying. I'll go fight him if need be, but i'm not leaving her here alone." Blake continued to argue. Before Yang or Sun could say anything though, Ozpin walked in.

"I could hear your little argument, and while I would be hard pressed to agree with miss Belladonna, it seems like the best idea for now." Ozpin settled the argument, and you could almost hear the silent smirk on Blake's face.

"Well if its settled then, I have no problems with it. I just didn't want to lose the ability to see Rubes while she was in here." Yang replied quickly. Blake understood what Yang had meant, but she would be damned if she didn't try everything she could.

"You know, I have to say, I've never heard of a headmaster or teacher care this much about their students. What makes you different?" Sun asked.

"Miss Rose has had a rough life. Now that her father and uncle have left, Glynda and I watch over her for them. It may seem like favoritism, but we don't see it as such. We try as hard as we can not to make things too hard for her than they should be in other circumstances, but we still challenger her." Ozpin explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"She entered my academy two years early, with no prior knowledge from any combat schools. That on its own makes it hard for her. To help her, we offer her extra help in some of her classes. And yes, this extra help is open to everyone, but she is the only one we continually remind about it. We also try not to put her against anyone from team CRDL on her own in any spars. I don't doubt her ability, but if one of them actually manages to harm her, I doubt they would be merciful." Ozpin continued.

Everyone knew that there was a reason why Ozpin and Beacon academy were so highly ranked among the kingdoms, but until now never actually knew why. During the whole conversation, Ruby had managed to fall asleep. Snoring softly, Ruby cuddled into Blake as much as she could, preventing the older girl from getting up.

"Someone please help. Either get her in her bed, or go and grab some food for the two of us." Yang asked, just slightly annoyed that Ruby was preventing her from getting up.

"Why don't you all stay for now. I can have food brought to you. And also, please keep an eye on her doctor. I don't trust him." Ozpin asked as he stepped out of the room. This cought them off guard. Keep an eye on Ash? What could he possibly do to Ruby? Deciding to shrug it off for now and ask Weiss later, the group talked quietly as Ruby slept.

As dinner arrived for them, they found that Ruby hadn't eaten anything all day, and wound up eating almost three full trays worth of food. With Ruby up and awake, the group played more games and tried her memory more, but were minimally successful. One thing they discovered though was that Ruby still found comfort in Blake, which everyone was silently grateful for.

The final game for the night was chess. Sun said it was to test her strategy skills to see if they were still intact, but Blake thought it was to get Ruby angered. Blake soon realized however that Sun was setting them up when Blake began to subconsciously scratch Ruby behind her ears and Ruby clearly enjoying it. Blake blushed as Ruby turned and began to pout at her when she stopped. The game continued for another five minutes until Ruby managed to corner Sun and easily defeat him.

"That wasn't fair. Blake was probably telling her which pieces to move and where." Sun complained as he and Yang left. Ruby and Blake were both tired, and as Ruby climbed onto the bed, Blake made her way towards the chair, only to be stopped by the younger faunus, and dragged towards the single bed. As Blake began to protest, Ruby used her secret weapon, her sad face. Blake cursed her weakness as she gave in. Wrapping her arms around Ruby, Blake would not be ready to face tomorrow.

**AN/ And done! Im sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but come on with the way my writing schedule is along with school, work and band along with homecoming next week, I need to make sure you all come back to me when I finally do update. And I do have a valid reason to worry, I had taken a long break from my first actual story and when I finally came back to it, nobody even read it. Also to explain because I know someone will ask, Im not having Ruby actually speak because she is currently equivalent to an animal and lacks the ability to form speech, and using picture cards that can easily be explained seemed like the best option. Anyways, until next, have a great day! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello once again, I'm finally back with another chapter! You guys ready to be hit with the feels? Cause I'm about to start handing them out like Oprah. On another note, this Sunday, I'm going to start a short Halloween fic that will only be at the most around ten chapters, title is still to be decided though. One last thing for those that may have Ifunny, I'm currently taking ships from RWBY that people want to see me 'grade' so if you would like to add one, my username is GambolShroud, and I will stop taking requests at 8:30 eastern time. Without any more delays, lets get going!**

Ruby had woken up early after having spent the night in Blake's arms once again.

"Ruby, slow down, you're going to hurt yourself." Yang chastised. The young wolf faunus was currently eating cookies at a rate more akin to inhaling large breaths of air than actually eating. Stopping for just one second, Ruby quickly snatched the plate away from Sun, who was trying to ration the cookies out.

"Alright, fine. You choke on one and I'm not helping you." Sun said jokingly. Ruby however took the warning to heart and slowed down her intake.

"So how much longer are you two guessing until she's back to normal?" Blake asked.

"I'm giving her another day, it shouldn't be too much longer according to Ash." Sun replied quickly.

"I'm not too sure. I really can't say I have an actual guess." Yang said quietly. Before anyone could say anything else, Ruby suddenly pulled the deck of cards from Sun's pocket.

"Whatcha got for us Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby sifted through the pictures. Slowly but surely, Ruby pulled three cards from the deck.

"Alright, we have a head, sick, and-" Before Yang could finish, Ruby dropped to the ground, clutching her head, clearly in immense pain.

"Ruby! Sun, go and get Ash, quick!" Yang yelled as her and Blake rushed to Ruby's side. Ruby was groaning in pain, barely suppressing the screams building up in her throat.

"Whats going on?" Ash asked panicked as he and Sun burst through the door.

"We don't know, she was just eating, then she complained about her head hurting, and now this!" Yang said, motioning to a now writhing Ruby.

"Help me get her in bed. I know what we need to do, but I need her up there." Ash ordered as he and Blake gently lifted the younger girl onto the bed.

"Alright, get those out of the way at least and get out of the room, we're almost done here, but if we fail to do this correctly, the damage done could be irreversible." Ash warned as the rest of his team came in. Throughout the process though, one card stayed in the hands of Yang. Sitting at the window, Yang looked down at the final card, passing it to Blake without any words.

"A heart." Blake said, sadness barely edging into her voice.

"Hey, she'll make it. You don't have anything to worry about." Sun assured.

Another hour passed, and in that time, only Weiss managed to check in on Ruby, and the doctors had left the room and reentered multiple times. The long wait was grinding on them, the only one yet to leave the room was Ash himself.

"Weiss, you have no idea whats even going on?" Blake asked again for what felt like the hundredth time.

"As I've said before Blake, no, I do not know what is going on. It could be anything from a kill switch, which I highly doubt, to an adverse reaction to her treatments. We just have to wait and see." Weiss explained, to which Blake was still less than pleased about. Yang and Sun were both sitting in a chair while Weiss stood at the window, trying to absorb as much knowledge as she possibly could at the moment. Blake however was pacing and wearing a path in the floor.

"Dust that was tedious!" Ash shouted as he emerged from the room.

"What happened to her?" Weiss asked, gesturing towards the window.

"We did a few scans, and from what we could determine, she should actually be better. We had to introduce some dust into her system, as whatever else she was loaded with decided to go straight to her head. My best guess is the only side effects will be a temporary migraine and a constant static charge. Nothing too major, and if she wanted to try and infuse dust into herself, she would probably have an easier time, especially with yellow dust, so kind of a win lose win here for her." Ash explained nonchalantly.

"So wait, you partially infused her with dust?" Weiss asked, perplexed as to why he would even do such a thing.

"Yes, we did. Though it wasn't as a lab rat, it was for her own benefit. Whatever was in her system was reacting with the electrical current that we ran through her during our scans. It had decayed to a point where if we could keep a sustained charge running through her as easily and painlessly as possible, she would be cured. I expect she will wake up within the hour. Now if you will excuse me, I have a report to fill out." Ash excused himself as he left, leaving the four gathered outside of the room to wait.

"Well, as much as I would hate to leave her, I'm hungry, anybody want to go and get lunch with me?" Yang asked. Blake agreed with her that she would hate to leave Ruby, but was unable to convince them to let her stay when her stomach growled loudly.

"Come on, we need food, you know Ruby would hate herself and you if you starved yourself." Yang reasoned as her and Sun corralled Blake out of the medical building.

finally finding team JNPR and Neptune, the group of four informed their friends about what had happened.

"So she'll be up soon? That's great!" Jaune exclaimed, glad that his friend would be ok.

"I agree, though they really infused her with dust?" Pyrrha asked, skeptical of the whole thing.

"Only partially. Apparently whatever concoction of dust and drugs that was given to her doesn't stand up well to an electrical current." Weiss explained, confused as well.

"If it would help, I know my way around various, substances, I could see what could react like that." Ren offered, which only earned him odd looks.

"How else do you guys think he dealt with a younger me?" Nora stated as if it was common knowledge.

"NORA! That's not how it worked and you know it!" Ren, in a very, very rare display of emotion yelled at Nora, to which the ginger grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"If you must know, I did a lot of chemistry when I was younger, although Nora for whatever reason says I was responsible for elicit substances." Ren sighed.

"That would actually be a great help, I'm going to assume that you have access to everything you would need to do so?" Weiss asked, to which Ren nodded.

"Well, since that's out of the way, can we please go back and keep an eye on Ruby? I don't want to miss her waking up." Blake asked as she got up from the table. Her friends followed quickly, also not wanting to miss Ruby.

The sight they saw when they made it back to the room was enough to put Blake at ease. Only a single nurse from the school was monitoring Ruby as she slept, meaning they couldn't be held from the room anymore. Any evidence that Ash and his team were even here was already packed away and gone.

"My father and the headmaster must have agreed to get him out of here as soon as possible." Weiss said to nobody in particular. Playing the waiting game just a little longer, everyone busied themselves in one way or another. Blake was currently playing a game of chess with Pyrrha while Neptune, Weiss and Ren talked dust ad chemistry. Jaune, Sun, Yang and Nora were currently playing blackjack, with Jaune on a terrible losing streak. Suddenly, a noise drew everyone towards the bed.

"Hnnnngh. B-b-bl-blake." Ruby muttered, eyes screwed shut.

"Ruby? Ruby, are you actually awake?" Blake was instantly by Ruby's side, holding her hand.

"Blake? Wh-where am I? D-did you guys, rescue me?" Ruby croaked out weakly, silver eyes barely open.

"Yes Ruby, we rescued you." Blake said as she did her best to keep from crushing Ruby in a hug, tears slowly crawling down her face.

"Blake, all I remember is screaming. Why is that all I remember?" Ruby asked suddenly, fear lacing her tired voice. Blake tried to keep from telling her, keep her from learning that she had become a remorseless killing machine in the short time the White Fang held her, but caved.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. The White Fang, after they took you, they, they did something to you. They turned you into Adam's lapdog. You, you killed multiple people, and almost killed us. I'm so sorry that we couldn't save you before it happened." Blake broke down crying. Ruby looked shocked.

"I-I killed innocent people? No. No, no nonono, you, you'r lying! Please tell me you're lying!" Ruby was freaking out at this point. Before the situation could escalate further, Yang joined the hug, silent tears streaking down her face. Soon after, everyone was surrounding the bed, offering silent support for the young wolf faunus.

**AN/ And done! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope you will all take a look at my Halloween special as well. Remember to check my Ifunny account and comment on the newest post by 8:30 eastern time. Until next time, have a wonderful day! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Im so sorry! I got sidetracked by another story and I completely forgot to let you guys know and Im sorry and please don't hate me! Im so sorry, but lets get back to this story so you guys don't hate me as much anymore.**

The days after Ruby had finally come back to her sense were rough. Ruby had formed a new habit of never leaving her teams side, most noticeably Blake's. She also rarely let her hood down as well, choosing to hide her face from her classmates. Ruby shied away from everyone else, choosing to retreat into her cloak if someone approached her.

"Ruby, come on, lets go and get something to eat." Blake suggested to the younger brunette, currently cuddled into the raven haired girl. Ruby's only response was to cuddle into Blake's side even more.

"Ruby, you need to eat something, and you've barely left the room. Let's go and get lunch." Blake said softly, though meaning it as an order.

"Ok Blake." Ruby replied quietly.

"Ruby, come on. Nobody thinks any less of you for what happened, nor do we blame you. It's the White Fangs fault, not yours." Blake said, attempting to console the wolf faunus. Ruby's ears perked up slightly, still obscured by her hood.

"But Blake, I killed people. Whether I was in control or not, it was still me." Ruby stated, tears threatening to spill. Blake quickly wiped away the tears that were forming.

"Ruby. You were under the effects of brainwashing. You had no control of your thoughts or actions. Everyone knows you would rather throw yourself off a cliff than hurt someone who didn't deserve it." Blake reasoned.

"But Blake, I-"

"Ruby, team CRDL doesn't even acknowledge what happened was any fault of your own. If the biggest assholes in Beacon see that, then why don't you?" Blake had wrapped Ruby in a hug, refusing to let her break free.

"R-really? They don't blame me?" Ruby asked, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"That is right miss Rose. All of your friends here, along with your fellow students, openly defended you during the duration of the incident." Ozpin explained from the open doorway.

"Headmaster?" Ruby shied away, but Blake made the effort to not let her hide.

"Ruby, do not let what transpired weigh you down. You have been through hell and back in your time on this world, but you have proven yourself stronger than what has been thrown at you. Prove the strength of your resolve once more, and I can guarantee that you will become one of the greatest hunters to ever live." Ozpin spoke with his usual calming voice and wisdom.

"Th-thanks headmaster. I'll try to." Ruby replied shakily. Ozpin smiled warmly.

"Now then, I believe they are serving a wonderful meal in the dining hall, a chicken parmesan if I recall correctly." Ozpin said as he left the two teens.

"Come on Ruby. No more fighting." Blake ordered as she began to drag Ruby out of the room towards the exit.

"Blake, I can walk on my own!" Ruby whined as she tried to pry her hands out of her girlfriends grip. Blake however took it a step further and lifted Ruby off of the ground and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Blake! I swear you've been around Yang too much!" Ruby complained as Blake simply laughed.

"Actually, it was Weiss of all people that suggested I do this." Blake explained through her laughs. While she couldn't see the younger girls face, Blake could tell that Ruby's face was that of utter betrayal.

"Hmph, you guys are mean." Ruby pouted, letting her weight fall on Blake's shoulder. The older girl however was unfazed, instead shifting her weight around.

After walking out of the dorms, Blake let Ruby back down on her feet, allowing her to walk the rest of the way. Ruby began talking about possible team activities and exercises with Blake, and asking for input.

"So if a team hunt in the forest is out of the question, what do you think of a weapon swap?" Ruby asked.

"You sure? You generally hate when people even look at your scythe, are you sure you want one of us to actually try and use it?" Blake asked, surprised Ruby would even suggest an activity requiring her to let someone touch her prized possession.

"Not really, but if one of our weapons is needed and one of us goes down, it would make sense to know how to use it in some sense, right?" Ruby reasoned. Blake had to agree with her. If Ruby were to be incapacitated and someone had to take out a long range target, that task would be much harder if one couldn't even access her weapon.

"That is a good point. Though I think Yang is the only one physically capable of using Ember Celica." Blake joked, fearing what may happen if she were to try and use the powerful shotgun gauntlets wielded by her partner.

"It'll be fun. We could use the sparring arena!" Ruby stated, showing the most emotion and excitement she ever had in the last few days. Blake smiled at the once again energetic girl. She knew that Ruby was still troubled by what had happened, but was on the road to recovery. Blake always found enjoyment in Ruby's cheerful attitude. To see her smiling again, even if it could possibly be the only time for the short future, the normally plain action lifted Blake's spirits.

"It seems like a good way to bond as a team. I'm with you on the idea, I think the only opposition would come from Weiss, though I think that could be attributed to the fact that Myrtenaster is both dangerous and expensive." Blake added, worried what Weiss's reaction would be.

"Oh, yeah. I think you're the only one on the team other than Weiss that really even knows how to use dust." Ruby said, dejected.

"Hey, I'm sure she would be willing to teach you how, and if she doesn't, I will, alright Ru?" Blake said, drawing the younger girl into a one armed hug as the two reached the doors to the dining hall.

Opening the doors, Ruby instantly glued herself to Blake like a life line. Blake kept her arm around Ruby, guiding her towards the food and away from the larger groups of students. Quickly passing by their friends, locking eyes with Yang for a split second before continuing towards the food.

"Ruby, do you want to sit in here or would you rather go back to the room?" Blake asked as she grabbed a tuna sandwich for herself.

"Ca-can we eat in here?" Ruby asked, unsure of herself as she plucked a turkey wrap from a pile.

"If you would rather eat in the room, I'll be there with you, though I think you should at least try to eat with everyone." Blake offered the wolf faunus a bowl of strawberries before turning back towards the table, Ruby in tow. Ruby followed Blake without a word, sticking close to the older cat faunus.

"Hey Rubes, how are ya feeling?" Yang asked, setting her sandwich down the moment the cloaked girl sat down.

"I'm, ok, I guess. A little better." Ruby said quietly.

"I'll take it!" Yang exclaimed.

"I have to agree with your oaf of a sister. I would rather see you better to any degree than your moping self." Weiss stated in her own special way of caring.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said, struggling slightly. Quickly turning to her food, Ruby tore into the wrap, devouring the tortilla wrapped meal.

"So, I was thinking, maybe for a team exercise, we could try a weapon swap." Ruby suggested between bites.

"A what?" Weiss asked, not believing what she heard.

"A weapon swap. Ruby thought of the idea on our way down here. I for one like the idea. She explained that if one of us were unable to fight, someone else could use our weapon." Blake explained, taking a far more civil bite out of her sandwich than the girl next to her.

"Sounds fun! This weekend maybe?" Yang asked, excited by the idea. Weiss however, wasn't completely sold on the idea.

"Do you really expect me to let you just swing my sword around like its some fancy stick? Absolutely not!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Actually, it wouldn't even work like that. Just looking at Ruby's weapon, there is obviously a technique we would have to learn to even use it properly. We would teach each other how to use them, then practice." Yang explained for the heiress.

"I will let you guys use Myrtenaster, but don't think for a second that you can just swing it around wildly." Weiss let up.

"If everyone is going to participate, then yes, this weekend we can do it." Ruby said as she finished her strawberries.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Shouted Sun as he and Neptune ran by the table, chased by team CRDL.

"They're a couple of idiots." Yang muttered with a grin on her face.

"But, they're our idots." Weiss said, to which Yang nodded. Ruby tugged on Blake's sleeve.

"Whats is it Ru?" Blake asked.

"Can we go to the library please?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Sure Ruby, lets go." Blake stood up alongside Ruby, dodging the paper airplanes and people getting in the way.

Eventually reaching the library, Ruby and Blake found some books and a comfortable couch, way from most of the students.

**AN/ And done. Once again I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging like that, please don't hate me! *cowers in a corner with a traffic cone* I'll hopefully have more time to write more for both stories in the upcoming days, so please, stay tuned for that as well. Anyways, have a good day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello once again my dear readers, have I got some news for you all! First off, I want to let you all know that my Advanced Composition class finally received an assignment I've been waiting all year for, and that has brought in a whole new story idea for you all to read! So when "Creaking Scythe" ends, be on the lookout for a new story! Second of all, this chapter was heavily inspired by a picture on Ifunny, and in and of itself its just silly, just thought to share that with you all. Also, trying something different, so unless everything seems normal, don't review, just p.m. me. So without further delay, onto the chapter!**

The week moved by quick for Ruby, who was both nervous and excited.

"Ruby, calm down, they're just weapons!" Weiss shouted at the energetic wolf.

"Just weapons?! Weiss, how can you say that?" Ruby asked from across the room.

"Because they're just hunks of sharpened metal with the ability to shoot things." Weiss reasoned.

"Take that back!" Ruby shouted, clearly offended by Weiss's statement.

"No, why should I?" Weiss was getting annoyed fast. Blake and Yang had left to get snacks and drinks for their group training, leaving Ruby and Weiss in the dorm room.

"Maybe step into my shoes for a change!" Ruby shouted, her voice laced with venom. Weiss visibly recoiled at the simple statement. Despite trying to be a better friend, Weiss still periodically forgot about Ruby's past. Turning towards her partner, Weiss could only see her back as she lay on her bed.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I forgot what they mean to you." Weiss apologized. Ruby however ignored her.

"Ruby, look at me." Weiss asked, reaching a hand up to her partner.

"No, you made your point very clear. Sorry for bugging you so much." Ruby spat as she scooted further away.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Weiss tried to reason with her leader and partner.

"Weiss, just drop it." Ruby said, though probably meant as an order.

"No Ruby, not until you stop ignoring me like that." Weiss said, not wanting to upset Ruby again.

"Fine, you want to talk about it? Let's talk. Ask away!" Ruby exclaimed as she flipped to her other side.

"Ruby, look, I'm sorry about what I said. I forgot what they actually mean to you." Weiss explained to Ruby, who still had a deep pout on her face.

"Yeah, you did. Did you ever have to count on Myrtenaster for your very survival? Or how about having barely anyone that didn't judge you every waking second of the day?" Ruby asked, her voice raising slightly.

"Ruby, I don't know what that's like. My father paid for Myrtenaster to be hand forged by the best smiths money could buy. I was never thrown into a grimm infested forest, nor have I ever faced any prejudice. I'm sorry for what I said, and I mean it." Weiss stated with full sincerity.

"Exactly. Next time, think about others before you start putting down their interests." Ruby accentuated her point with a hard glare before calming down. Hopping down from her bed, Ruby went to a corner of the room, and knelt down in front of the wall, her cloak disguising whatever she was doing.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked, but instead received no answer as a loud thunk noise resonated through the room.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked again, standing up from her seat. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Ruby bolted from her spot using her semblance to undo whatever she was doing. Turning towards her own bunk, Weiss was surprised to see Ruby happily munching on a handful of double chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Yang, hey Blake!" Ruby said clearly, despite the mouthful of cookies.

"Damnit Ruby, I swear to dust that I will find your cookie stash and burn it in front of you!" Yang shouted as she stepped through the doorway. Blake followed soon after, a smile gracing her features.

"Try it Yang, I will defend her stash, even from you." Blake shot back, as she traded the bags she held for Ruby.

"Yay! My kitty is on my side!" Ruby shouted as she continued to eat her cookies, pausing only to give Blake one.

"Thanks pup. You all ready to head down to the sparring arena?" Blake asked as she at the cookie given to her.

"Yep, Weiss and I finished our studying and had a little talk about the importance of weapons to me." Ruby said with a cheery attitude.

"I already apologized and we worked it out." Weiss explained before any eyes even fell on her.

"Alright, well then lets get going before somebody here explodes." Blake suggested, flicking Ruby's nose before setting her down.

"Yay! lets go lets go lets go!" Ruby yelled as she took off down the hallway.

"Should we follow her?" Blake asked, looking out the doorway and down the hall.

"Probably should." Was all Yang said before they gave chase to their leader.

Finding Ruby in the locker room, the three teammates were in awe. Ruby was currently in the middle of stripping Crescent Rose, and the sheer amount of parts and complexity of the weapon were astounding.

"You mean to tell me that you made all of this with scrap metal?" Weiss asked, absolutely shocked at the monster of a weapon.

"Well yeah. I mean it was hard but how else was i supposed to make a weapon that I knew how to work?" Ruby said in a nonchalant tone as she began to reassemble the mechanical monster of a weapon in record time.

"There, all ready for the day!" Ruby exclaimed as she collapsed the scythe into its compact form.

"We should probably do the same. Can't have our weapons jam or something worse while in someone else's hands." Weiss suggested as she pulled her weapon and began inspecting it, Yang and Blake doing the same. Unlike Ruby, the three of them didn't have a need to fully disassemble their weapons, leaving them much more time for practice.

"Well, lets not leave our weapon crazed leader waiting, shall we?" Weiss joked as she stepped out into the arena. Blake and Yang both followed quickly, noticing Ruby and Weiss talking, and that Ruby was actually calm now.

"Alright, so who wants to offer their weapon first? The other option is a random draw." Ruby explained.

"I think the random draw would be best, so that way its fair." Blake suggested, to which everyone agreed.

"Alright, everyone call a number, one through six." Ruby ordered.

"One." Yang chose.

"Four." ruby chose.

"Two." Blake chose.

"Six." Weiss chose.

"Alright, give me just a second to find it, ah, here we go." Ruby shouted in triumph, holding a die in the air.

"Well, that's one way to decide who goes first." Yang remarked. Ruby tossed the simple white die in the air, waiting for it to come down and chose the first share partner. Heavy with anticipation, Ruby was excited to have an excuse to use her teammates weapons.

Hitting the floor with a plastic clack, the die rolled around slightly before stopping, leaving six black dots face up.

"Yay! Weiss goes first!" Ruby squealed with excitement.

"While I don't want to kill your excitement Ru, calm down." Blake said as she put an arm around the excited teen, allowing Weiss to draw her weapon safely.

"Okay, so, the most complicated part of Myrtenaster is the dust, which in and of itself, is actually really simple." Weiss explained as she rotated the cylinders.

"When you have the dust type you need rotated to here," Weiss pointed to the yellow dust, which currently sat on the top of the chambers, "You pull the trigger. The blade will coat itself, and from there, it's just a matter of swinging at your opponent, regardless of the blade actually making contact or not." Weiss continued, accenting her point by swing her sword at a practice dummy, the crackle of lightning surging towards the dummy, charring it.

"That's so cool!" Ruby shouted, jumping into the air.

"In terms of actual combat, using Myrtenaster is all a matter of fencing techniques, something I will assume you have all at least seen me do." Weiss said with a smile on her face. They all nodded.

"Alright, since Blake has a weapon that is closer in style to mine, I want her to go first." Weiss said as she passed her rapier to the cat faunus. Ruby, using her semblance, quickly brought over a practice dummy while Weiss and Yang cleared the area to give Blake room.

Holding the rapier in a very similar manner to its owner, Blake began to use the weapon with a very disturbing ease, stabbing and slicing at vulnerable points on the dummy, effectively destroying it. Leaving its torso and head, Blake rotated the cylinders, gaining access to the green dust. Pulling the trigger, Blake wasted no time in swing at her target, sending what was left of the dummy flying into a wall with a massive gust of wind.

"That was, amazing Blake, I never thought you would have been that proficient with a rapier." Weiss commended as she claimer her weapon. "Ruby, you're next." Was all Weiss had to say before Ruby was sitting in front of her, arms outstretched. "Ruby, you do have at least some resemblance of an idea on how you're supposed to use this, right?" Weiss asked, slightly worried about the younger girl.

"Yes Weiss, you always drag me along to your practice sessions, I've seen you do everything enough times to make a flip note book of your routines with my eyes closed." Ruby remarked, calming down enough to say that.

"I'm just making sure that you wont hurt yourself or damage my sword, dolt." Weiss flicked her forehead, something Weiss had started doing whenever Ruby started to get on her nerves. "Now, lets stop wasting time, its your turn." Weiss passed her weapon off again.

Ruby disappeared in a flurry of petals, speeding around another practice target, stabbing and slashing at random points, though still doing visible damage. Stopping suddenly, Ruby spun the cylinders in the same way Weiss would, landing on a purple chamber, Ruby stabbed the blade into the ground, causing rock to form suddenly underneath the target, effectively becoming a stone fist and punching the dummy away.

"Wow Ruby, you sure you still want to use a scythe? I think you would be better taking Weiss' weapon." Yang joked.

"Absolutely not. This is mine and mine alone." Weiss fired back at the blonde, not taking the joke. Ruby looked at Yang, offended by the statement.

"Jeez, it was only a joke." Yang defended, raising her arms in a surrender.

"Its your turn, just be careful, I know for a fact that you are the least likely to know how to use my sword." Weiss grumbled, holding the sword out for the blonde brawler. Yang took the sword in her hand, surprised by how light the sword actually felt in her hand.

Taking more of a boxing stance, Yang flew into a flurry of powerful jabs, before backing off almost as fast as she started. Rotating the cylinder for the final time of the day, Yang chose the red dust, and swung at the target, causing it to burst into flames.

"See princess, told you this would be fun!" Yang handed the sword back to its rightful owner before taking her weapon off of the bench and putting them back on.

"Alright, who's next?" Ruby shouted as she tossed the die into the air once more. Coming back down just as quickly as it went up, the die hit the floor, and stopped on the single black dot.

"Yes, now I can show off my baby!" Ruby fist pumped.

"So Ruby, since the scythe was never really designed to be a weapon, how do you even use it?" Blake asked. Weiss was thinking the same thing. A scythe was never designed to be a weapon, its shape and balance posed a great threat to its user just as much as whoever its user was fighting.

"Well, the trick is to spin the blade at a different angle than your body. If you don't, then you'll end up hurting yourself, bad." Ruby explained as she opened her scythe.

"Yeah, I remember watching some kid at signal try out a scythe, he was doing well, but he was concentrating too hard to actually use it right. When Qrow told him to attack, he swung and almost became a girl." Yang remembered with a smile the poor kids face at nearly losing part of his body to the unusually shaped weapon.

"Ouch, how have you not hurt yourself Ruby?" Blake asked while her and Weiss both grimaced at the thought.

"Oh, I did. Uncle Qrow only taught me so much. Most of what I know is all because I had to teach myself, I actually lost my left pinky toe because I tried something that was a horrible idea." Ruby explained nonchalantly. "Anyways, Yang, you're first." Ruby called to her sister as she passed her sweetheart over.

"What, no ammo?" Yang asked.

"No. One, I'm running low, two, the only magazines I have for her are the ones I made when I made her, and those are starting to fall apart." Ruby explained. "Besides, it's range and velocity are so insanely high compared to other rifles you wont have to worry about not hitting what you're aiming at."

Accepting the explanation, Yang hoisted the massive scythe over her shoulder, and swung the massive hunk of metal, swiftly removing the targets faux arm, and stumbled under the weight.

"Woah, how the hell do you use this thing sis?" Yang asked.

"Practice, and a lot of it. Though I can definitely say that I don't skip arm day, _Yang_." Ruby fired at her sister.

"Hey, all I said was you don't work out that much!" Yang defended herself.

"Whatever. Blake, it's your turn." Ruby took her scythe back, sticking her tongue out at Yang.

Blake took the scythe in hand, and almost dropped it from its sheer weight. Trying again, Blake managed to lift it up to her shoulder, but couldn't move it anymore than that.

"Ruby, I don't think I can use this. I think it should just go to Weiss now, though I don't think she could even lift it off of the ground." Blake struggled to avoid letting the blade fall to the floor as she let it down.

"As if, I'm not that weak." Weiss spat back, taking Crescent Rose by its shaft.

"Then pick it up, right now and put it over your shoulder." Yang challenged.

"No problem." Weiss pulled at the weapon, only to find it anchored to the floor. Trying again Weiss managed to move it, but only barely. Weiss tried again a third time, and instead of moving the scythe, she brought herself to the ground.

"Having trouble there?" Yang asked, a laugh threatening to burst from her mouth.

"Shut it, Xiao Long!" Weiss picked herself up, somehow keeping the scythe upright.

"Okay, now screw the die, I want to see what will happen with m gauntlets." Yang stepped forward, deploying them in their shotgun form.

"I'm alright with that, so how does it even work, because I've seen you punch people without firing a shot." Ruby asked.

"That's right, these have a dual trigger design. One is the main trigger, which works like a normal gun. The other allows me to punch and shoot at the exact same time by allowing me to slam fire them." Yang explained, pointing out the two triggers.

"That sounds like it was a pain to design." Weiss added.

"Well when your uncle has to help students design any weapon imaginable, its pretty easy, but yes, the design is complicated. Blake, you first?" Yang asked, holding out the extended gauntlets to her partner.

"Sure, though I would assume you have some heavy recoil dampeners in these, right?" Blake asked, weary of the weapon.

"Of course, do you really think I would be allowed to touch a weapon that could destroy my arms from use?" Yang asked.

"Fair point, lets just get this going, I'm curious as to how these actually work in combat." Weiss suggested as Blake stood in front of a target.

"Alright Blake, your pinky finger works the normal trigger, your index finger works the slam fire trigger." Yang explained. Nodding, Blake raised her arms, and fired both of the gauntlets. Despite the dampeners, the recoil still set Blake's arms straight up. The dummy didn't fare well, the fabric skin was ripped and singed, part of its metal skeleton visible.

"Well, that was a thing. I don't think my arms will take another shot." Blake said as she passed Ember Celica to Weiss.

"So I just use my pinky for the normal trigger, and my index for the slam fire?" Weiss asked. Yang nodded. Weiss raised her arm, and punched at the target in front of her. Weiss hit the target, but despite the dampeners, was sent flying back.

Sitting up, Weiss was greeted only by laughter.

"Oh haha, very funny. Ruby, your turn." Weiss scowled.

"Uh, nope. I'm lighter than you. If you got sent flying, I'll probably break an arm or something." Ruby stepped back.

"Whatever. Blake, time to let us use your's." Weiss stood up, dusting herself off.

"It's simple to use. The cleaver works over the blade of the katana, or on its own. The katana also folds on itself to allow me to throw it, and use it as a grappling hook, though I wouldn't try it if I were you." Blake explained. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will. Can't mess up any worse than I already have." Weiss grumbled before taking the two parts of Gambol Shroud. Quickly slashing at the new dummy, Weiss moved fast, alternating the two swords. Finishing her attack, Weiss sliced off the head and stood still.

"Awesome! My turn!" Yang shoved past Ruby, though Ruby didn't seem to care.

"Yang, cool it, or you don't get a turn at all." Ruby ordered.

"Aww, you're no fun sis." Yang quickly took the two swords, wanting to know just how much fun they were.

Yang, similar to Weiss, began swinging alternately, although adding smaller flourishes to her swings. Finishing her last swing, Yang kicked the stand out from under the dummy, and held the swords in a scissor like fashion at the 'neck' of the dummy.

"Ok Yang, it's my turn now!" Ruby came up behind Yang, arms outstretched for the swords. Hey Blake, do you think you could help me throw it like you do?" Ruby asked, throwing in her puppy eyes and folding her ears back, a combo that only four people could possibly ignore

"Alright Ruby, but if you get hurt, it's not my fault." Blake caved almost instantly, and began to tye the ribbon around Ruby's forearm. Luckily, Ruby was right handed like Blake.

"Alright Ruby, to throw it like I do, hold it back behind your head, with the barrel facing behind you, and when you throw it, pull the trigger." Blake explained while walking her through the motions.

"Alright, I think I got it." Ruby ran through the motions a couple more times, before fully committing to the throw. The collapsed katana sailed through the air, embedding itself into its target.

"Alright, and now, you have to pull it back, so snap your arm out to your side, the tension will pull it back fast, so be ready to catch it." Blake explained, ready to step in quick if need be. Ruby did as she was told, her arm now at her side, with Gambol Shroud sailing back towards her.

However, Ruby missed the mark, as Gambol Shroud flew around her and Blake, who was trying to catch the flying sword.

"Ruby, watch out!" Blake cried as her and Ruby fell over, now tangled together in the black ribbon. What made it awkward was their positioning. Blake had her arms tangled above her head while Ruby was laying on top of her, hands trapped on her chest.

"Dust damnit. Can one of you help us please?" Ruby yelled at her two snickering teammates.

"Hey Weiss, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang said between barks of laughter.

"Blackmail?" Weiss asked, attempting to hold hers back.

"Blackmail." Yang finished, taking a slightly shaky picture of the two. The entire time, Ruby's face turned redder than her cloak while Blake's anger rose.

"You two are so dead!"

**AN/ And done! Merry late Christmas to everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful whatever holiday you celebrate. Moving back into normal plot starting next chapter, although there isn't much left, maybe one more arc and then it'll be done. Also, did you catch the Star Wars reference? Anyways, I hope you all have a happy new year as well, see guys next time! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Well I'm back and this story is still a thing. Sorry for being gone for so long, but I had a showcase concert to practice for and play at last Saturday, I performed Wings if anyone would like to see the performance when it's finally up. Also in case you haven't already, check out my new story 'Shrouded Truth'. Anyways, onwards to the chapter!**

"Would miss Ruby Rose please report to the headmaster's office. I repeat, would miss Ruby Rose please report to the headmaster's office." The p.a. system chimed, breaking Ruby from her study.

"Go on Ruby, I will send your work with one of your teammates." Oobleck said before quickly returning to his lecture. Stepping out of the room, Ruby wondered why Ozpin needed to see her.

'The White Fang has been quiet recently, and I haven't caused any trouble either. Maybe it's my grades?' Ruby thought to herself as she made her way to the main tower. Ascending the elevator, Ruby rocked on her heels nervously. Stopping at the top floor, Ruby stepped out of the elevator.

"Ah, Ruby, what are you doing here?" Qrow asked as he turned towards the elevator.

"Hey uncle Qrow. I don't know, why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"Same as you. Ozpin called and said he had a small job for me."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, the coffee was delayed." Ozpin apologized as he came from one of his side rooms.

"We just got here, so what did you need of us?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, could you let Ruby see your scythe?" Ozpin asked, surprising the two scythe wielders.

"Could I ask why first?" Qrow asked, confused.

"Let miss Rose see your scythe and you'll see why." Ozpin explained. Sighing, Qrow removed his scythe and held it out to Ruby.

"I don't understand what this is supposed to achieve and holy dust how is this thing so light?!" Ruby asked confused as to why the large scythe in her hands weighed next to nothing.

"What are you talking about?! That thing takes me with it if I don't swing it right!" Qrow shouted.

"But it doesn't even weigh nearly as much as Crescent Rose and- Oh I get it now." Ruby replied, realization hitting her like a truck. "You want uncle Qrow to help me redesign Crescent Rose."

"That is correct Ruby. While it has no doubt served you well, I can already see three major problems with it. The magazine looks about ready to fall apart, the scope is not nearly as precise as it should be and your blades are slightly out of alignment." Ozpin explained as Ruby returned Qrow's scythe.

"Next time cut it with the cryptic bullshit and just say it, alright?" Qrow sighed before taking a drink from his flask. "Alright, let's go before your sister finds out I'm here." Qrow turned towards the elevator, Ruby beating him there.

"Should I get Crescent Rose before we go?" Ruby asked as the elevator began it's descent.

"Yeah, the blueprints disappeared and thats the only chance we have of ever rebuilding a new one." Pulling out his scroll, Qrow quickly dialed a number. "Hey professor Quartz? Yeah it's me, Qrow. Can you do me a favor and get the forge ready? Yeah thanks, I'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Ruby asked looking up at her uncle.

"That was my friend Sylvester Quartz, he runs the forge and weapons class at Signal. He is going to help us with our little project." Qrow explained as he and Ruby stepped out of the elevator.

"Why can't we do it here, Beacon doesn't have a forge, just like Haven, Atlas and Shade. The forge is reserved for primary combat schools like Signal or Sanctum. A student is expected to have their weapon they made in a final, ready to use form so as to not break during combat, though there are always exceptions, like you for example." Qrow explained gesturing towards Ruby.

"How so?" Ruby asked as she retrieved Crescent Rose from her locker.

"Sometimes weapons wear down or need replacement parts. Or sometimes an injury forces them to have a completely new weapon. Fox, from team CFVY, actually had that happen to him. His eyesight is severely impaired, he actually used to use an assault rifle and broadsword when I was teaching him." Qrow hurried Ruby towards the bullhead that would take them to Signal.

"I didn't know that. So what are you thinking we should do with mine?" Ruby asked, getting more and more excited.

"Well, first of all we need to make it lighter and stronger. Using the scrap of a bullhead, while the force it would give you is immense, the metal itself isn't very strong against another weapon. We can make the blades specifically from a titanium alloy, giving it some durability and heft. I'm also thinking a chrome-lined barrel. We can keep the caliber the same though." Qrow suggested.

"Alright, and would you happen to have a scope or other sight system in mind?" Ruby asked as she took in the information.

"Yes actually, I have a scope that while very small, should provide a very comfortable eye relief for you. Also it's a variable zoom, illuminated and has FLIR capabilities." Qrow smiled. Ruby was visibly drooling at the possible options.

"Alright, strap in, we're landing at Signal academy now." The pilot yelled from his seat. Fastening their seat belts, Ruby took the time to look at the campus, noting how similar it was to Beacon.

"Alright, Sylvester is waiting for us below, and we will have the forge all to ourselves. It's his off day and the students need someone to accompany them, so we should be uninterrupted unless someone has an emergency."

"Qrow, I was wondering where you were, didn't think Beacon was a two hour flight away." A tall, grey themed man yelled as the bullheads engines shut down.

"And in that time you still have yet to shave that goatee. Sylvester, this is my niece Ruby, Ruby, this is my friend Sylvester Quartz." Qrow said, introducing the two.

"Qrow tells me that you have need of a new weapon. What do we need to build?" Sylvester asked.

"She needs a high caliber sniper scythe. Think you can do that?" Qrow asked, challenging his friend.

"I had to build a railgun that used white dust. The kid is currently your top combatant against grimm, what do you think?" Sylvester shot back.

"So maybe. I can live with that, now come on, lets get this thing built before Ruby here tracks that poor kid down, I swear she would kill you and take your job just to work with weapons." Qrow joked.

"No, I would challenge him to a fight and fling him into a wall, then I would take his job." Ruby continued.

"Well then, I will keep that in mind. Now our forge has everything we should need. Any specialty material will take time to be delivered. Now what were you thinking in terms of design?" Sylvester asked as he cleared a large bench.

"Something like this, only a more quality job." Ruby said as she unfurled her scythe and set it on the workbench. Groaning in protest, the bench still held strong.

"Wow, how the hell do you manage to swing that around? I haven't had a weapon that heavy in this shop since that one greatsword a couple years back." Sylvester asked incredulously.

"You mean the one that the kid had to wait a week for clearance and special delivery from Atlas just for the metal?" Qrow asked, his face turning sour at the memory.

"Yeah, that one. Anyways, Qrow, what do you think we should make this out of?" Sylvester asked.

"Well, we both agreed to a titanium alloy blade, and a chrome lined barrel. Also I need to go and find that scope thats in my office, be right back." Qrow explained before dismissing himself.

"Alright, I can work with that. Ruby, what do you think would be a good metal for this?" Sylvester showed her a diagram on his scroll, displaying a basic concept of the new weapon.

"Well, it needs to be strong enough to withstand most attacks, but light enough to not impair mine or my teams movement." Ruby explained.

"Weapon sharing? Thats a new one. Alright, I'm thinking we can use one of our newer alloys, titanium for its strength and aluminum to make it lighter without losing too much strength." Sylvester typed more details into his scroll.

"Alright, I assume we're keeping the same basic shape and caliber, could you tell me the specifics please?" looked towards Ruby.

"Well, the blade section is about four feet and three inches. Fully extended it sits around six feet tall, and it uses fifty caliber rounds." Ruby rattled off.

"Very interesting. Luckily we started offering that caliber here, so we can easily get you the required parts. Could you tell me whether its semi or bolt, and your preferred twist rate?" Sylvester began to pull parts and pieces of metal as Ruby explained.

"Well I've been running it as bolt action because that's all I could do, is it possible to do semi-automatic with the same stopping power as a bolt? Also can we do a one to thirteen twist rate?"

"To answer your questions in order, yes and yes. With your smaller size, I assume you ride the recoil of your shot as well?"

"Yes, I also use it to increase the power behind my strikes. Is that everything?" Ruby looked towards the amassed pile of parts excitedly.

"Yes, we're ready to begin. Now where is your uncle?"

"Right here! Found your new scope Ruby, is everything else squared away?" Qrow asked walking towards the bench.

"We just finished, now if you please, this is going to take some effort from all of us, so let's not waste any more time."

_***Later that night***_

"Seven, hours, of hard work. Remind me to never let this thing break" Ruby sighed as she unceremoniously fell onto her bed, causing the ropes to groan slightly.

"What are you talking about Ru?" Yang asked.

"You'll see tomorrow in combat class, for now, it's sleepy time." Ruby quickly dozed off after that, not even bothering to change.

"There she is! Where has that dolt been?" Weiss shouted, hoping to catch Ruby's attention, and failed.

"No idea, all I know is that she is never this tired and that we're going to see whatever it is tomorrow."

"Well, I agree with Ruby, sleep does seem good right now." Blake said as she sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Shower is all yours Weiss, I think I'm going to follow their example." Yang called to the heiress before turning over in her own bed. That night, they slept in peace, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

**AN/ And done! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the plot is going to pick up again soon I promise! Also for anyone who might be wondering about the technical gun talk, 1) chrome lined barrels offer improved accuracy for sniper rifles, 2) there is a huge distinction between semi-automatic and bolt action rifles, mainly due to the bolt action rifles not needing to use the gas or recoil from a shot to cycle the next bullet and 3) the twist rate refers to the rifling and how many time the bullet will make a full rotation per inch in the barrel, so a 1:13 twist rate is 1 full rotation per every 13 inches. Anyways, until next time, have a great day! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Hello, I'm back once again with another chapter! To explain last chapter a little bit, Ruby made Crescent Rose, however I probably should have explained that it was a very messy and basic design, not the one we see in the show, so no it wasn't damaged or anything like that. Anyways, onwards to the chapter!**

Ruby was excited. Today was her chance to show off in combat class, after multiple days of getting accidently looked over by miss Goodwitch. Glynda could see her getting more and more wound up each day, and had personally granted Ruby the first fight of the day.

"Alright, our first combatants will be miss Rose, and mister Winchester." Glynda announced as Ruby tried her hardest not to skip towards the locker rooms.

"Why is she so excited? I've only seen her like this once and a bakery was involved last time." Yang asked, confused as to why Ruby would be excited to fight Cardin of all people.

"I don't know, but if her wide smile is anything to go by, her opponent will not fair well." A student said from behind them. Turning to see the new speaker, they were greeted by one of the transfer students.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Weiss asked.

"Forgive me, my name is Arslan. My team is from Haven, Im the leader of team ABRN." Arslan introduced herself, extending her hand. Taking her forearm, Yang shook it, silently thanking her uncle Qrow for teaching her about the other cultures.

"Well, thats our leader down there, though the fact that she is being pitted against Cardin is why we're worried." Weiss explained.

"He is ruthless, not to mention racist, and Ruby can't exactly take a hit that well. Yes she has her aura, but sometimes it's like it isn't even there. If he really wanted to, Cardin could probably send her to the medical wing with a broken leg." Blake explained to the confused leader.

"So she is at a disadvantage, and a rather large one at that. Alright, I understand. Though from one leader to another, I'm genuinely curious as to how she fights, especially at two years younger than us." Arslan said, sitting up in her seat.

"You'll see why. There is a reason for why she is here so early." Yang explained, turning towards the ring.

"Today, we will be fighting by tournament rules, the first combatant whose aura reaches the red loses. Are you ready?" Glynda looked to both of her students, receiving a nod from each. "Then begin!" Glynda announced.

Cardin instantly began his attack, swinging his mace at Ruby. As she ducked and sidestepped away from his attacks, Ruby kept a hand at her back, keeping Crescent Rose ready in case it was needed sooner. Letting off of his attacks, Cardin began taunting Ruby.

"You know wolfie, keep this up and you'll just give me the victory. Sad to say that your team has you for a leader." Cardin finished his statement by bringing his mace down in a powerful downward strike. Before it could even connect Ruby had disappeared and had broken his attack, Instead of having her pinned against a wall, Cardin was now moving backwards, and fast.

Before he could react, the cold metal that he felt at his gut was now gone, and left him moving backwards still. Crashing into the ground and rolling, Cardin stood up, clearly angry.

"So thats how you want to play it? Fine then!" Cardin charged Ruby, intent on winning this fight. Holding his mace low, Cardin swung upwards, but instead met the shaft of Crescent Rose. Noticing the fault in her stance, Cardin shot his hand forward and grabbed Ruby, throwing her as she did to him. Not wasting any time, Cardin was on Ruby, swinging in wide arcs. Rolling away from Cardin, Ruby quickly stood, and returned to her defensive stance.

Cardin swung with all his might, loud clangs filled the arena as Cardin tried his hardest to break her defense. Ruby on the other was worried. This fight had begun to drag on longer than she would normally allow herself, and she was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"This fight is mine!" Cardin roared as he broke their lock and swung down hard. Ruby moved her scythe to block, but Cardin expected this and activated the dust in his mace, increasing the power of his strike. Connecting with the shaft, the force caused Ruby's knee's to buckle instantly, sending her to the floor. Cardin followed with his mace, and to Ruby, time seemed to slow down.

Falling back, Ruby dropped her scythe. The next moment Ruby's vision flashed white as pain erupted from her leg. Screaming in agony, Ruby could only see the damage that was done. Blood began to soak her clothes as she clutched her leg.

"Ruby!" Her friends shouted, quickly hopping down to the arena floor and running towards their injured leader. Cardin backed away, shocked at what he saw.

"Someone bring us a stretcher!" Glynda shouted into her scroll before kneeling down to tend to her injured student.

"Ruby, listen to me, I know it hurts, but you have to stay still, moving is only going to make it worse." Glynda said as she began to put pressure on Ruby's leg.

"Please step aside!" A medic shouted stepping beside Ruby. "Alright, this may hurt but we'll try to be gentle. On Three, ready?" He asked Ruby, who nodded.

"Alright, one, two, three." He grunted, lifting her onto the stretcher with the help of his partner. After ensuring that she wouldn't go anywhere, the two medics began running towards the medical wing.

"What the hell Cardin!" Yang screamed, eyes red and aura crackling.

"It was an accident I swear!" Cardin raised his hands in defense.

"We will be talking about this later with the headmaster young man." Glynda could barely suppress her growl towards her student.

"Come on guys, Ruby needs us, lets's go." Weiss said, gaining her teammates attention.

"Right, let's go. Blake, could you call Sun and Neptune?" Yang asked, calming down enough to not beat in Cardin's face.

"Sun? Hey, get Neptune and meet us in the medical wing, Ruby was just injured." Blake explained before hanging up. "They'll meet us there, now come on!" Blake began to speed ahead of her two teammates. Making record time, the remainder of team RWBY opened the doors to find Sun and Neptune waiting for them.

"How bad is it?" Sun asked as he got into step with Yang.

"Remember Cardin? He broke her leg in sparring class." Yang explained, feeling some of her rage return.

"Why would he do that?" Neptune asked.

"Because he's racist, he looks for any way he can to make lives for the faunus here miserable." Blake explained as they found a nurse.

"Excuse us, but could you tell us where a miss Ruby Rose is?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah she just came in, they're taking x-rays right now, but we can take you to her room if you would like."

"That would be lovely, could you please?" Weiss asked, worry written all over her face.

"Yes, right this way." The nurse led them to a room just down the hall. "They will bring her in shortly."

"Poor Ruby, first brainwashing, now a broken leg. Does she ever get a break?" Neptune asked.

"Sure doesn't seem like it, most of her life has just been terrible." Yang explained "I Think the only times something good ever really happened ws when we adopted her, when miss Goodwitch found her, and when she and Blake started dating."

"Thats rough. I just hope it looks worse than it actually is." Weiss finished, silence filling the room.

"Alright, bring her right in here while we wait." A new voice spoke as a stretcher was wheeled into the room. "Ah, you must be her teammates, we were hoping you would be here."

"Hey guys." Ruby said quietly, turning her head to face her friends.

"How bad is it?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Well, we don't actually know. Our only x-ray is currently in use, and there's no telling how long they'll be in there. For now we just gave her some painkillers and dressed the wound." The doctor explained. "So for the time being, she is to wait here and not move her leg. We will come for her once the room is open."

Once the doctor left, Yang spoke, "So what do we do now, just wait? While my little sister has a broken leg?" Anger beginning to show in her eyes.

"Yang, calm down. They can't help the situation. It's not like they expected my leg to be broken." Ruby chastised, effectively quieting her sister.

"So, what are we going to do about our dorm then? You can't get up to your bed now on your own and I'm not going to allow someone to even try to lift you up there." Weiss said.

"How about she sleeps in my bed?" Blake asked.

"I don't think her bed would support you. Hell I think it barely supports her." Yang explained.

"She could sleep with me in my bed. It's not like she doesn't try to already." Blake stated with a blank stare.

"That would work then, is that fine with you Rubes?" Yang asked, to which Ruby nodded. Then suddenly, the doctor returned.

"Alright miss Rose, the room finally opened up, let's get your leg looked at." He stepped aside to allow his assistants to move her. "If you would please wait here, we will bring her back once she is done." The doctor nodded before stepping out.

Before anyone could say anything, Weiss's scroll began to ring.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Weiss said before stepping out of the room.

_***In Vale***_

"Oh Adam. How could you let this opportunity run off like that?" Cinder asked, stepping around the downed faunus.

"We weren't expecting a trap like that. I myself barely had the chance to escape." Adam growled.

"So be it then, but remember, you take full responsibility for this, and I expect this mess to be taken care of before it interferes with our plans." Cinder accentuated her point by opening her hand on conjuring a flame.

"It will be done as soon as we are able." Adam said, hiding his anger and frustration.

"Good. That is all for now, we will contact you when we have need of you again." Cinder dismissed him, before walking back to her personal quarters. Slowly standing, Adam adjusted his outfit and recentered his mask. Pulling out his scroll, Adam quickly made a call.

"Assemble the infiltrators, we need to find, and destroy Cerberus."

**AN/ And done with another chapter! Sorry this took so long to get out, but it was my birthday this last Saturday and I was at the casino. Anyways, we're on the final arc, and I just want to thank all of you guys again for sticking through with me until the end of this, I mean, 31 chapters, 231 fav's and 338 followers, I never would have expected this, so thank you all again. On a side note, I am working on a little 2 part project with some friends, so stay tuned for information on that. Anyways, until next time, have an amazing day! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ I'm back with your next chapter, as well as some news. First off, I have applied to my local community college, so if later this year updates start to become less frequent, now you know. Secondly, me and 3 friends are creating characters, so one of my friends will be starting a fan comic while I start a story, so be on the lookout for more information on those later on. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

It had been six weeks since Ruby's leg was broken. Six weeks that Ruby had been confined to crutches and an itchy cast. It had been determined that Cardin had not intentionally broken her leg, though they held him accountable for any cost involved.

"Ready to take the cast off Ruby? We still have to meet with Weiss and Blake in Vale." Yang shook Ruby from her reading.

"More than you know, this thing sucks." Ruby complained, gesturing to her knee.

"How can you not be mad at Cardin though? He broke your leg." Yang asked, still confused by her sisters simple acceptance.

"Because he didn't mean to. They tested his adrenalin levels shortly after our fight, and he was going through the withdrawal stage. Plus I wasn't expecting a hit to my leg like that so I hadn't fully put up my aura." Ruby explained as she stood on her crutches.

"Either way, let's get going, I'm sure Blake misses her little pup." Yang messed Ruby's hair as she held the door open.

_***In Vale***_

"So tell me again why you're treating us all to lunch again?" Blake asked her white themed teammate.

"Am I not allowed to treat my friends every once in a while?" Weiss defended.

"Yes, but at a five star restruant? Especially when you have two friends who could eat this place out of business?" Blake asked, not believing her teammate.

"Alright, fine. It's, my father. He's coming out to meet you guys. Specifically Ruby." Weiss explained, hiding her face.

"You don't need to feel ashamed Weiss, just a little heads up next time." Blake's scroll suddenly rang. "Looks like Ruby got the all clear. Yang says they'll be here in thirty minutes." Blake explained as she turned her scroll to show a picture of Ruby standing without her cast or crutches.

"So Blake, um, may I ask a question?" Weiss asked, nervous.

"You already did, but you can ask another if you would like." Blake joked

"Would you be willing to reveal yourself to my family?" Weiss asked, shaking in her seat. Blake looked surprised, almost betrayed. "You don't have to if you don't want, but it would make things easier on us as a whole if we ever get called to my home." Weiss began trying to defend her question.

"Weiss, please. I'll think about it. If he treats Ruby with respect, I might. If he doesn't, then my bow is staying on the entire time." Blake almost growled at the suggestion, but could see the merit behind it.

"Thank you Blake. I know I'm asking a lot of you guys, and I'm sorry for that." Weiss apologized.

"It's fine. But like I said, give us some warning next time." Blake smiled before sipping her tea.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Ruby couldn't find her scroll." Yang laughed as she took a seat next to Weiss.

"Glad to see you walking around again Ruby. Any combat restrictions?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, no missions for a month and no sparring for a week." Ruby complained as she sat next to Blake.

"So ice queen, whats the occasion?" Yang asked as she picked up a menu.

"Well, My father, wanted to come down and meet you guys?" Weiss replied, expecting some form of shriek or loud shouting.

"That's all? Why are you so worried Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Because it's you specifically he wants to meet." That one sentence nearly caused Ruby to faint.

"Wait wait wait. You mean that daddy Schnee is coming to interrogate my sister?" Yang asked, shocked.

"No! No no no, he wants to meet Ruby, thats it!" Weiss sputtered out in an attempt to save herself from the blonde's fiery wrath.

"Yang, calm down or I'll send you back to the dorm." Ruby ordered, her tone going stern.

"But this is Wilhelm Schnee we're talking about!" Yang shouted. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, thankful that she had reserved one of the private tables.

"And I intend on being respectful, so long as he is respectful to us." Ruby growled.

"Ruby is right, the fact that he want's to meet a faunus, regardless of status, then we should at least hear him out." Blake reasoned.

"An accurate observation. Weiss, how have your classes been?" Asked a man as he walked through the doors, followed by a much younger woman.

"My classes have been excellent father, I am top of my class." Weiss explained, instantly sitting up straight.

"How have you been, sister?" Winter asked, taking another seat by Weiss.

"Just fine Winter. Though some days I wonder where the school gets their food from." Weiss settled, if only slightly.

"Now Weiss, could you please introduce u to your team?" Wilhelm asked as he set aside his menu.

"Of course. This is Ruby, our team leader and my partner. This is Yang, her sister, careful, she will turn anything into a pun. And lastly, Blake, she is a little, reserved." Weiss said, gesturing to her individual teammates.

"It's nice to meet you all. Is something wrong?" Wilhelm asked, looking to Ruby.

"I, uh, I'm fine, s-sir." Ruby sputtered, shaking heavily in her seat.

"You'll have to excuse her, she doesn't exactly do well with social situations, let alone fancy restaurants and CEO's." Yang covered.

"I see. Well miss Ruby, I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. I simply wished to see that my daughter was in good hands." Wilhelm gestured a waiter through one of the small windows. "So why don't you tell me about yourself, if that would make you more comfortable?"

"A-alright. I'm from Patch, I lead team RWBY, um." Ruby was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Hey, Winter. If you really want her to open up, ask her about her weapon." Yang whispered behind Weiss. Winter nodded, wanting to move this along.

"Ruby, what do you use for a weapon?" Winter asked casually.

"Oh! I use a scythe, and it's also a high power sniper rifle!" Ruby beamed, losing a indication of nervousness.

"A scythe? Surely that must be hard to use." Wilhelm asked in disbelief.

"Yep! And I made her myself, though I also just recently remade it."

"Wait, you say not once but twice you have made such a weapon?" Winter asked, clearly shocked.

"Yep! I still have the first one I made, though it kinda broke and wont fold anymore. I guess that happens when you use scrap from a bullhead." Ruby grinned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So let me see if I am understanding this correctly. You are fifteen years old, admitted to Beacon, leader of a team, and have built not one, but two scythes, the first of which came from a bullhead?" Wilhelm was close to fainting from the information.

"That about sums it up, yeah. Though if everything would have gone smoothly I wouldn't have had to tear apart a bullhead in the first place." Ruby muttered the second half to herself, though both Winter and Wilhelm heard.

"What do you mean by that?" At Winters question, Ruby seemed to close in on herself.

"Ruby was kidnapped while we were still kids. You probably heard about it, it was all over the news." Yang explained as Blake soothed Ruby.

"Thats right, I remember Weiss telling me about that. It must have slipped my mind that Ruby was the same girl that was kidnapped. I'm terribly sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Wilhelm apologized.

"She won't answer, but she likely heard you. Ever since her treatment, she would shut down for a little while, sometimes she's back in five minutes, other times it's for an entire day." Weiss explained as a waiter began to take there orders.

"The White Fang, sometimes I wish I could just enslave them. They do no good for anyone." Wilhelm said, disgust aimed at the group.

"While I would not say that would be the wisest course of action, I do agree that something needs to be done about them." Weiss partially agreed, receiving an almost questioning glare from Blake.

"Then what do you think should be done about it, my dear? You are to inherit the company, might as well start thinking of business strategies." Wilhelm offered for Weiss to speak. Looking across the table for guidance, Weiss had an idea.

"Well, first off I think there should be a redistribution of labor, as well as salary. Some more benefits and incentives to draw in more workers, human and faunus alike, as well as more faunus in management and administration positions would be a good start." Weiss explained.

"I think thats a perfect idea Weiss, it would hopefully draw soldiers away from the White Fang and into the legal business world, not to mention basic rights being guaranteed for all workers. I like it, I just hope you can put it into action." Ruby spoke up, albeit slightly muffled due to the angle at which she spoke.

"I must agree with Ruby, it does seem like a good idea. Sadly I won't be able to put it into effect, not only would the board dislike such a rapid change, profits are beginning to fall, and doing so would put more strain on the company. However our current projections show that it will be much more possible by the time you take over. Now then, let's have lunch." As Wilhelm finished, waiters walked in, bringing all sorts of food with them. What caught Blake's eye was the larger than average salmon that was on a cart.

"That is a lot of food." Yang remarked, noting all of the available options.

"Yes it is, and please, just this once, could you exercise even a small amount of manners?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, as long as it get to try this food." Yang replied, not even looking her way.

"Alright, so we have smoked Atlesian salmon, seasoned with lemon pepper and garlic, a fresh Mistrali salad, with a sweet dressing, and lastly, we have-" The waiter was cut off by a loud noise flying overhead.

"What was that about? Normally they don't allow aircraft to go that fast over the city." Blake pointed out.

"You're right. Maybe it was an emergency of some sort?" Weiss suggested. Before anyone could guess, team RWBY's scrolls rang at the same time, all bearing the same message, 'Beacon is under attack.'

**AN/ And done with that chapter! Final three chapters coming soon, maybe two depending on what I can get into the next one. And now some news! This Thursday, I leave with my schools band and choir to go play at Disney world in Florida! I will still attempt to write while I am away, but it may not happen. Also to clear one thing up from last chapter, Cardin breaking Ruby's leg was a complete accident, not on purpose. Anyways, have a great day!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

**AN/ Well I'm back to this, and will hopefully have everything I need to finish this off within the next two chapters! I just want to say again that you have all been great, and I hope I can see you all continue to support me and my writing after this is finished. On a side note, to clear up an 'issue' someone brought up in a review, I supposedly made Ruby's strength inconsistent. I actually wrote her character in a way that shows that she is still small and fragile compared to her peers, but is still capable of dealing damage, or a glass cannon. Just thought I would clear that up, now onto the battle!**

Team RWBY ran as fast as they could to catch one of the airships. The landing area was currently swamped with everyone ranging from law enforcement to hunters waiting for their ride to Beacon.

"Yang, try to get a hold of anyone from team JNPR, Weiss, try to call Neptune." Ruby ordered. they both pulled out their scrolls and began trying to dial their respective numbers.

"Do you think it's White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Who else would it be? Hang on, I have to call team CFVY." Ruby fished out her scroll and tried to contact Coco.

"Neptune and his team are in the lunchroom, they said to meet us there, Yang is talking with Ren right now." Weiss told Blake, who nodded.

"Next group!" A pilot shouted as hid bullhead roared to life.

"Looks like we're next. Coco and her team are pinned down in professor Port's room, though they haven't taken any injuries yet." Ruby explained.

"Good, we're going to need their help to drive away the White Fang, Yang, where was team JNPR?" Blake asked.

"Just leaving the dorms and heading towards team SSSN. They think they saw Adam as well." Yang explained.

"Then today he falls." Ruby said with determination. Soon their airship landed, and was filled with them and police.

"Hang on, the landing is going to be tight, so be ready!" The pilot shouted. "Air command this is four seven niner, leaving for Beacon, how copy?"

"Four seven niner this is air command, solid copy, happy flying." Lurching forward, the bullhead sped towards Beacon.

"Are there any hunters aboard?" The pilot asked, not turning from their seat.

"Just us four." Ruby spoke up.

"Beacon tower, this is four seven niner, I have hunters aboard, executing landing five, how copy?"

"Four seven niner, this is Beacon tower, we have solid copy, drop them in the courtyard, how copy?"

"Solid copy." The pilot then turned off her headset. "Buckle up, drop off point is going to be rough, you four, get ready." Soon the seats were filled while team RWBY stood by the back door.

"We're in position!" Ruby shouted.

"Affirmative, ready for drop?" She shouted back.

"Ready!" Turning to the door, Ruby watched as it slowly opened.

"Drop in three! Two! One! Go! Go! Go!" Team RWBY jumped, now in free fall.

"Take out whatever you can on the way down!" Ruby shouted over the rushing air as she pulled out Crescent Rose and began firing. Following her lead, the others began to do what they could, although their attacks proved ineffective, and only slowed their decent.

"Yang, Throw me at that paladin!" Ruby shouted to her sister. Attempting to get closer to each other, Yang reached for Ruby, barely able to reach. Angling herself, Yang finally made it, and spun, hurtling Ruby towards the paladin.

With her scythe fully extended, Ruby came down fast. Hooking the blade on the back of the cockpit, Ruby easily tore through the metal, and slowed herself down.

"Good thinking sis!" Yang landed, giving her a thumbs up.

"It was risky, but it payed off." Weiss agreed, stepping off of her glyphs with Blake in tow.

"Let's go, we don't have much time until they overrun the entire school." Ruby spoke. Turning towards the cafeteria, Ruby led her team. Having not come across any soldiers, they began to worry.

"We should have seen at least one soldier by now, where are they?" Blake asked, worried.

"Probably where the professors are. It makes it easier for us to find Jaune and Sun though." Yang guessed.

While they ran for the cafeteria, a figure watched them from the shadows.

"There they are. Follow them, make sure they can't escape, and leave the traitor and the mutt to me." Adam growled from his hiding spot.

"Sir, should I call another squad? They are moving to link up with more allies." A grunt asked.

"Yes, we will likely need Timber, call his squad in." Adam ordered. Moving out into the open, Adam and his soldiers waited for their reinforcements. Soon he was joined by his lieutenant and his squad.

"They're moving towards the cafeteria to meet up with more students, we have to strike now." Adam explained.

"Affirmative, they won't last five minutes." Timber revved his chain-saw.

"Good, now let's go."

_*** With team RWBY ***_

"Jaune! Sun! Are you here?" Ruby shouted as her and her team searched the now decimated lunch room.

"I don't think they're here anymore, let's try and call them again." Weiss suggested.

"No need, we just got here!" Sun announced as he jumped through a broken window.

"Sun! Have you seen anyone from team JNPR?" Yang asked as she ran to rush him in a hug.

"Yes actually, they were told to help in assisting the other teams that were trapped in rooms. We got the okay to wait for you. Ozpin wants to see us right away." Sun explained.

"Where is he now?" Ruby asked.

"He's with team JNPR. They're trying to free team CFVY right now. CRDL is one of the few teams that's not pinned down right now." Neptune spoke.

"Then let's go, who else is free to fight?" Blake asked.

"Teams ABRN and NDGO are the only others, and they're over on the other end of campus." Neptune explained, before a loud trumpet wail was heard.

"And that sounds like team FNKI. Come on, we've already wasted too much time." Sun turned to lead the group to Ozpin, but was quickly cut off.

"Not this time. Nobody will be leaving alive." Adam spoke with authority as he stepped into the large room. Soon the room was filled with White Fang grunts.

"Why do this Adam? What do you get out of this?" Blake shouted.

"Simple, I get revenge. You betrayed your brothers and sisters, you should have been dead already. That mutt is a failed experiment. And you are allied with a Schnee!" Adam roared.

"Thats where you're wrong Adam! We'll defeat you!" Blake shouted back. Drawing their weapons, the group of students prepared for a fight.

"So you want one last fight? Fine, I'll let you draw out the inevitable." Before anyone could move, Ruby was already on top of Adam in a flurry of rose petals. What surprised Adam the most wasn't that Ruby was attacking him, but rather the look of pure anger and hate written on her face.

"You will pay for everything you put us through you asshole!" Ruby screamed as she swiped at Adam.

"Don't just stand there, shoot the bastards!" Adam barked, causing his soldiers to open fire.

"Yang, throw me!" Weiss shouted. Yang quickly picked her up and threw her towards Ruby. Landing in front of her, Weiss created a wall of ice to deflect a swipe from Adam. Using a glyph, she shot Ruby into the air, who swiftly came down on top of Adam.

"All of you're friends won't save you, tonight, you die!" Adam shouted as he threw a fist at Ruby, catching her in the side of her stomach. Using the momentum from being hit, Ruby dug her scythe into the ground and spun on the shaft, kicking Adam in the face. Backing away, Adam and Timber stood together, ready to attack.

"Weiss, switch!" Blake shouted as Sun and her ran towards Ruby. Leaping back, Weiss cast a glyph, speeding up the two faunus. Now together, Ruby charged, hooking the blade of Crescent Rose around Timber and swinging him around, leaving him wide open for a kick to the face from Sun. Blake quickly locked blades with Adam, trading blows with neither able to gain the advantage.

"Blake, duck!" Ruby called. Obeying, Blake got low, leaving Adam to fall for the ploy. With Ruby now behind him, Adam had a split second to realize what was about to happen. Pulled off his feet Adam was now being dragged behind Ruby. Stopping and digging the bottom of her scythe into the ground, she flung Adam into the far wall.

"Yang, help Blake and Sun!" Ruby ran to her friends while Yang ran to help against Timber.

"Back, off!" Sage shouted before swinging his sword in a wide arc, throwing away a group of White Fang.

"Is everything alright over here?" Ruby asked, ducking behind a pillar with Neptune and Scarlett.

"Just fine. They keep coming but we're beating them down as fast as they come." Scarlett explained before turning around the pillar and knocking off a few rounds.

"Alright, keep fighting, Adam is out of the fight for now, but we can't get to him to finish this." Ruby explained.

"As long as we have aura and ammo, we can fight, now-" Neptune was cut off as Sun slammed into the pillar they were behind.

"Take care of him, Weiss, with me!" Ruby ordered, running at Timber.

"Yang, bounce me!" Weiss shouted. Jumping onto the blonde's shoulders, Yang gave her an extra boost, getting the heiress higher into the air. Selecting her white dust, Weiss froze the ground around Timber. Blake and Ruby ran in fast, each taking swipes at the frozen faunus. Ending the combo, Blake threw Gambol Shroud to Yang and began to swing her around, Eventually hitting Timber and knocking him away.

"We still have to get to Adam, he should be over there." Ruby turned to where Adam was, but then stopped. He was no longer there.

"Uh, guys? They're running away." Neptune announced, confused.

"This isn't right, the White Fang fights until it's impossible to win, they're planning something." Blake stood on edge. Suddenly, a loud whirring noise started from behind the doors.

"Get down, find cover!" Blake shouted before two streams of bullets began shredding everything in the large room. The doors were quickly ripped apart, revealing two faunus, wielding miniguns.

"They really must not like us!" Sun shouted over the symphony of chipping stone and splintering wood.

"Guys, I have a plan! Try to cover me!" Ruby shouted from her hiding spot. Waiting for her friends to begin firing, Ruby turned her scythe into it's compact form and waited. With the risk f being shot at gone Ruby peaked the corner and took aim at the two gunners. Aimed at the center of the barrel brace, Ruby fired, instantly destroying one of the miniguns. Adjusting her aim, Ruby quickly took down the other one.

"Yang, send them away!" Ruby shouted, giving her the signal to shoot. Bring up her fists, Yang fired her concussive rounds. Blasting the two faunus away instantly, the group of students could finally rest.

"That, was overkill." Sun stated, out of breath.

"I agree, but now we have to go help the others. Adam is still out there, and there is no telling what he'll do." Weiss brought up her scroll to call JNPR, but instead received an emergency call.

"We need help, White Fang pinned us in the dorms, we can't escape!" It was Dove.

"We're on our way, hold on." Weiss cut the line. "We're the closest, we need to help them."

"Let's go, it might be Adam." Ruby turned to the now shredded doors and led the group.

"Just a thought, but does anyone else find it weird that they are specifically targeting your team?" Scarlett asked.

"Not really. I betrayed them, Ruby escaped from them, Weiss is herself and Yang by association." Blake explained. Bursting through the doors, they were instantly met with the same soldiers from before.

"I think we found them." Was all that Yang could say, before they began firing on them. Disposing of them quickly, they began to move towards the sound of fighting. Up on their floor, they could see team CRDL holding their own against the soldiers.

"Guys, remember initiation?" Ruby asked. Quickly, they set up another slingshot, ready to shoot Ruby. Pulling back on the ribbon with a glyph, Weiss easily lined up the shot. "Now!" Ruby shouted, shooting forward a split second later. Sweeping over the large group of soldiers, Ruby flew down the hallway towards team CRDL. Stopping against the wall, Ruby could feel the strain the wall was under.

"Are you guys alright?" Ruby asked.

"We're fine now. We saw them coming here and tried to ambush them. Looks like they were the ones ready to ambush." Sky remarked.

"They were probably waiting for us. You guys go and try to help the others, we'll clear them out of here." Ruby gestured towards the stairs.

"Adam has to be on one of the higher floors." Yang commented. Suddenly, a loud thud emanated from the top of the stair case. Soon followed by another, the eight students readied for a fight. Soon another soldier came into view, however this one was clearly much stronger. With a decorated mask and massive club, he was certainly intimidating.

"This guy looks tough, any ideas?" Sun asked.

"Not really, wing it maybe?" Ruby suggested. Suddenly he brought his club onto his shoulder, and transformed it into a rocket launcher.

"So he fights like Junior eh? I got this." Yang strode confidently to the front. "Show me what ya got." Yang said as she lowered into a defensive stance. With little warning, he began to fire multiple rockets. Dodging all of them, Yang realized her mistake. Multiple rooms were now destroyed as was the back wall. Peering out from the new hole, Ruby quickly jumped back.

"Five stories up and stuck with a trigger happy guy with a rocket launcher, certainly not something you see everyday." Sun joked as Yang charged with Sage backing her up. Using his massive sword to block the club, Sage made as much space for Yang as possible. Using the openings, Yang used her gauntlets with little effectiveness. Before either of them could react, the masked faunus pushed Sage away and punched Yang, knocking her out.

"Yang!" Sun shouted, running for her. Noticing his reckless charge, the rest of them tried to cover for him, but they did next to nothing. With nothing left to do, Ruby bolted, trying to cover as much space as possible. Thinking she was fast enough, Ruby dropped low to pick up her sister, but was then caught in the face by the club.

"Weiss, ice him!" Neptune shouted as he began firing at the faunus. Following suit, they managed to stall him long enough for Sun and Sage to pick up the two fallen sisters. Ruby was clutching her face in pain, while Yang remained limp.

"Sun, get Yang out of here, we'll take care of Ruby, alright?" Blake quickly took Ruby from Sage.

"Got it, just be careful. She would kill me if anything happened to you guys." Sun quickly bolted for the stairs, narrowly getting past the soldier.

"Weiss, we need time dilation. Sage, you're with me. Neptune, Scarlett, take care of Ruby please." Blake ordered.

"Blake, take this. It should help." Weiss passed Blake a new magazine, filled with different types of dust. Nodding, Blake took it and loaded it into her pistol.

"Ready Sage?" He nodded. "Ready Weiss?" She nodded. "Go!" Blake shouted. Using the time dilation, Sage and Blake appeared in front of the large faunus, with Blake taking the first strike. Swiping at his arm, she ducked and used her semblance, causing her copy to explode into flames as it took the blow. Sage quickly followed up, using the time to do as much damage as he could.

"Sage, up high!" Blake shouted as she dodged another swing, this time freezing his club in place. Swing at his arms, Sage missed, but still managed to remove hands from the weapon. Thinking quickly, Blake used her semblance once more, turning her copy into stone. Catching the idea, Sage vaulted over the copy and managed to dig his sword into the soldiers neck.

Dropping, the faunus ceased fighting, while the two teens recovered.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Blake hurried to her leader.

"Define alright. Am I alive? Yes. Am I in massive amounts of pain and barely able to see straight? Yes, so take that as you will." Ruby muttered with her hands over her face.

"Come on, I got you. Let's get you somewhere safe for now." Blake spoke soothingly as she cradled Ruby. "Where's Crescent Rose?"

"It fell out of the building. It's sturdy, it survived the fall." Ruby spoke quietly. Suddenly, the floor shifted.

"He must have hit a support beam, this building is going to fall!" Neptune shouted.

"And I'll make sure you're all buried here." Adam emerged from the stairwell, beaten and bruised. His left eye was exposed and his mask broken in half, pure anger and hatred shining in the red orb.

"Adam, you've lost. We eat you once, we can do it again." Blake growled.

"Does'nt look like it. In fact, it looks like you're all easy prey to me." Adam grinned. Shooting his sword at Blake, it made contact with her side, causing her to drop Ruby. Quickly closing the distance, Scarlett used his grappling hook to pull himself towards the bull faunus and lock blades. However, Adam brought up his knee and broke the lock and knocked the red haired pirate away.

Weiss and Sage then tried to tag team and had similar results, with Weiss now unconscious and resting against a wall and Sage trapped beneath broken furniture.

"Stay away from them!" Neptune shouted as he tried to freeze Adam in place. Dodging every shot, Adam moved closer and closer to the blue haired teen, before punching the teen in the face and bringing the pommel of Wilt down on his head. Neptune crumpled to the floor, while Scarlett, Blake and Ruby stood their ground.

"Scarlett, get them away from here before the dorms fall." Ruby asked the red haired boy. Nodding, Scarlett began moving the three others. To give him space to move, Blake ran at Adam.

"Ruby, find our room, I know you still have your old weapon!" Blake shouted as she backflipped away and shot towards Adam.

"But it's locked! It won't shift at all!" Ruby argued, still looking for something to use.

"Does'nt matter, it's better then nothing!" Blake ducked and kicked at Adam, barely clipping his leg. Ruby, stopped and thought. Blake was right, and she knew it. Speeding up the staircase to their room, Ruby opened the door and ran to her hiding spot. Opening the floor boards, Ruby grabbed at the first thing she saw. Pulling old metal from the floor, her original scythe glinted in the light.

"You're not done yet old friend." Ruby tried to shift it once more, but was met with silence. The entire mechanism had locked up, leaving Ruby with just a scythe. Adrenaline now coursing through her, Ruby sped back down to Blake. Seeing Blake in a blade lock with Adam, Ruby rushed in.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted. Getting into her stance, Blake joined Ruby, meeting at Adam and slashing before running back and repeating. Adam was able to block a few of their hits, but could not keep up with their speed. After the duo finally relented their assault, Adam staggered. Pulling his mask off, Adam fought back, hard.

"You will not defeat me! I will change this world for the better!" Adam shouted, unfazed by falling debris. Scarlett had finished pulling Sage from the rubble, and began getting the last of his friends out of the building.

"Blake, look!" Ruby pointed quickly, gesturing towards a hole now in the ceiling. Catching her meaning, Blake set up another slingshot, and threw Ruby upwards at Adam.

"Go Blake, get out of here, I got this!" Ruby shouted back before she reached the roof. The building shifted again, causing the stairwell to shatter and crumble.

"Gutsy move from a little girl like you, but it won't save you. Nothing can save you now!" Adam stood up and ran at Ruby, sword ready to strike. Blocking his swing, Ruby began a vicious assault on the leader. Doing everything in her power to push Adam back, Ruby never once let up and gave little room for any kind of counter. Adam attempted to create an opening, but instead left himself vulnerable as Ruby's scythe pulled Wilt away from Blush, leaving his chest wide open.

Before either could move, the building shifted once more, tilting the roof, and causing them to lose their balance. Correcting himself first, Adam used the distraction to rip the scythe from Ruby's hands and throw it over the edge. Staggering once more as the roof shifted again, Ruby began to slide towards the edge.

"Do you see where resistance has gotten you? It merely delayed the inevitable!" Adam shouted as Ruby slid off the edge holding onto whatever she could. "We will enslave humanity, as they once enslaved us! We will be the glorious rulers, we so deserve to be, and you will die!" Adam brought his sword up, ready to end Ruby.

As he began to bring the blade down, time seemed to slow for Ruby. Noticing how close Adam was, Ruby used her semblance to reach for Blush. Taking it in her hand, Ruby looked up at Adam once more, noticing the surprise flash through his eyes.

"That might happen, but you will never see it." Ruby growled as she used Blush to shoot Adam in the ankle. Screaming in pain, Adam dropped his sword. Using this time to pull her self up, Ruby began trying to wrestle Adam away from his weapons. As they wrestled, the dorms were becoming more and more unstable.

Stumbling as the supports finally began to give way, Ruby gave one last shove to Adam, throwing him over the edge. Screaming as he fell to his death, Adam disappeared as the rubble and dust blocked Ruby's vision. Stumbling, Ruby began falling with what was left of the building. Struggling to find something to save herself, Ruby couldn't find a hand hold.

Suddenly, and a lot sooner than she was expecting, she hit a solid surface. Covering her face as rubble fell around her, Ruby noticed that she was on a white platform. Looking down, Ruby saw she was suspended in the air, safely on a glyph.

"Ruby!" Looking for the source of the voice, Ruby barely noticed the glyph descending.

"Ruby!" As soo as she touched the ground she was engulfed in a hug by her sister.

"Yang, c-can't breathe." Ruby struggled to free herself from her Yang's death grip.

"Yang, easy on your sister, she did just defeat the leader of a large terrorist organization." Qrow chided as he walked up to his two nieces.

"Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here?" Ruby instantly broke her sisters hug and latched onto her uncle.

"Reports said that the White Fang mounted a full assault on Beacon. Naturally the greatest huntsmen ever had to stop by and help." Qrow joked.

"If by greatest you mean delinquent activities, then yes, you would be right." A new voice spoke.

"Well if it isn't the ice queen. What are you doing out here?" Qrow asked.

"She was accompanying me as we met with your younger niece." Wilhelm spoke.

"Hm. If I here anything about you mistreating her, there will be hell to pay." Qrow spat.

"I would like to see you try to find anything that would suggest that. Perhaps record the ordeal for us?" Wilhelm shot back. "Miss Rose, it was a pleasure to meet you in person. Perhaps in the future we can discuss other matters more."

"That, uh, that sounds great. At a later, time then!" Ruby struggled to appear a social equal.

"Winter, I will be returning to the ship, please, do hurry." Wilhelm excused himself.

"Ruby!" Blake rounded the corner, followed by Weiss and teams SSSN and JNPR.

"Blake!" Ruby jumped into her girlfriends arms.

"You dolt! You had us all worried!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry Weiss. But look, I'm fine." Ruby gestured to herself as best as she could while in Blake's arms.

"That may be, but what happened to Adam? Nobody saw him in the retreating group, and we never saw him leave the building." Blake asked.

"Under there, I think." Ruby pointed towards the rubble of the building.

"So it's finally over then?" Yang asked, hopeful.

"If it isn't, it will be soon. Adam never had a fallback plan. He was overconfident, what ever remains will be uncoordinated and lost." Winter explained.

"Right. And before I forget." Qrow grabbed winter and left a passionate kiss.

"Dust I never thought he would leave." Winter composed herself somewhat.

"Wait, how long has this been happening?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Counting from when we first started seeing each other or the hate sex?" Qrow asked jokingly.

"Now Qrow, let's not scar her anymore than she already is. About three years Weiss. It's been hard to dance around the general and father." Winter Wrapped an arm around Qrow's.

"I can see why you would think to do that, definitely an, interesting choice, considering who you are around." Weiss agreed.

"Well, I do believe I have kept father waiting long enough. Keep me posted about Signal, and tell your students that an Atlas specialist will be more than happy to bring more materials." Winter kissed Qrow once more before turning away.

"Well then, let's find Ozpin, I'm sure he would like to hear your report. Also for once, make things easy for Glynda." Qrow whistled, looking towards the rubble. "If Ozpin doesn't give her a break for this, I may just have to pull some strings."

**AN/ And done! Holy hell longest chapter to date! This week is nothing but busy for me, as I am graduating tomorrow, but that means more time to write for you awesome people! One more chapter, and it will be a time skip, but not to worry, I have another story ready to be put into production right after this is finished, and I hope you all stick with me. Until next time, have a great day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN/ I'm back, and sad to say this will be the last chapter, so I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this. To give you some insight on my next project, my friends and I finally have characters designed, drawn and named, and I will be starting that story very soon, so be on the lookout for team LNZZ (Lance) in my next story. Before I go, what are your thoughts on romances involving an OC? I understand it's hit and miss but I wanted the opinions of my readers first. Anyways, onto the epilogue!**

To say Ruby was exhausted was an understatement. All week she had been running all over the surrounding wilderness of Vale hunting large amounts of grimm. Throwing her pack onto the floor, she unceremoniously flopped onto the couch. She had graduated ten years ago, along with the rest of her friends.

"Ruby, I know you just got home, but could you please come here?" Blake shouted from down the hall. Ruby smiled to herself as she sluggishly pulled herself off of the couch. Her and Blake had married two years after they left Beacon, and had moved to Patch. They had both agreed to live away from the vast majority of the population, instead choosing to build a house in the forest.

"You know Ruby, if you keep taking every small job available, you're going to run yourself into the ground by the time you're thirty." Blake warned as she ran a bath.

"If I had some backup from some of our friends, maybe I wouldn't be solo." Ruby replied "Where are the other two?"

"I don't know, maybe out back?" Blake replied, unsure of her answer.

"Mommy! You're back!" Two children shouted as they ran into the room.

"Hey you two, have you been good for your mother?" Ruby asked as she knelt down to hug them.

"Yep, we got to help cook too!" One of the two replied. Ruby and Blake had decided on having kids after seeing Yang and Sun with their own kid, both her and Blake had gone to Weiss for help. She had been more than willing to help, and put her best people on helping them.

"Oh? And what did you make?" Ruby asked, ruffling the hair between the cat ears on her daughters head.

"Go in the kitchen and you'll find out, Obsidian, it's bath time." Blake said as she caught their son trying to escape.

"But mom! I don't want a bath!" Obsidian whined, his wolf ears drooping.

"Too bad. I would kill for a bath, but I'm not going to anger your mother by taking it." Ruby smiled, poking his cheek.

"Fine." Obsidian finally conceded.

"Come on Summer, you can show me where you hid my treat." Ruby beckoned their daughter, who gladly skipped out of the bathroom after her mom. Both Obsidian and Summer turned out to be opposite from their mothers. Despite clearly being a cat faunus, Summer looked more like Ruby, while Obsidian looked more like Blake. The one thing they shared though was Ruby's silver eyes.

"Aunt Yang and uncle Sun came by earlier with Star." Summer said as she pulled Ruby along.

"Did they? I'll have to call them some time, I bet Yang thinks I fell off the face of Remnant." Ruby joked.

"Here they are! I made the strawberry ones!" Summer said, holding a large bowl in her hands and smiling.

"Are they, muffins?" Ruby asked.

"Nope!"

"Are they, pancakes?"

"Nope!"

Are they, cookies?"

"Yep! Try the mine first!" Summer held out a cookie with an excited grin on her face. Taking the small cookie, Ruby took a large bite.

"You made these ones?" Ruby asked, and Summer nodded. "These are good sweety, but I'll have to show you a little trick to make them even better."

"Okay! And Obsidian made the chocolate ones." Summer pulled another cookie from the bowl. Biting into the cookie, Ruby quickly ate the rest of the other as well.

"If you two aren't hunters, I'm going to make you open a bakery." Ruby joked as she took the bowl and set it on the counter. Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A familiar voice asked.

"I don't know, is someone home?" Ruby joked as she walked to the front door.

"Very funny Ruby, now where is Blake?" Weiss asked as she stepped into the living room, followed by Neptune and their son, Eis.

"Hey Neptune, she is giving Obsidian a bath, what bring you guys out here?" Ruby asked as Summer and Eis ran to the back yard.

"Hey Ruby, and Ozpin asked us to get team RWBY back together, says he wants to discuss something with you four." Neptune explained.

"Alright, you call Sun and get them here, let me see if Blake is done with Obsidian." Ruby excused herself. "Blake, Weiss and Neptune are here, are you done with Obsidian yet?"

"Just finished, why, whats up?" Blake asked as she stepped out of Obsidian's room.

"Apparently Ozpin needs us, but he hasn't said for what. Yang and Sun will be here soon, hopefully." Ruby explained as she wrapped Blake in a hug.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting, it's bad enough that one incident now gave us a reputation of doing it anywhere." Blake joked.

"That is not my fault, we were not expecting anyone that day." Ruby defended.

"I wasn't accusing you Ru, but that is true." Blake agreed.

"Ruby if you aren't out here soon I'm hunting you down!" Another familiar voice shouted.

"I wouldn't test your luck, your sister has been itching for a fight, and Star might join her." Ruby couldn't help but laugh.

"Yang you know full well I would run laps around you before dropping you." Ruby shot back.

"Hello Yang, your tournament go well?" Blake asked as she sat down.

"Better than expected, I crushed the competition." Yang boasted.

"Because you have an unfair semblance. Obsidian, take your cousin out back and play with the others please." Ruby shouted down the hall. Suddenly, Obsidian appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Come on Star, let's go!" Obsidian ran from where he was, now being chased by the young monkey faunus.

"I see he is making strides with his semblance." Weiss commented.

"Yes, but we've told him time and time again not to do it in the house." Ruby sighed, gesturing to the large ring of obsidian dust.

"Should we start making him clean up the mess from now on?" Blake asked.

"No, not yet. If he does it one more time I'm adding the entire house to his cleaning list." Ruby threatened.

"How about Summer? Has she discovered hers yet?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite, but I think we're close. We're thinking it's going to be phasing, she has been dropping a lot of items recently, and she isn't sure why." Blake explained.

"Alright, well, on to why we're here, Ozpin sent for team RWBY, Neptune, Sun, could you watch the kids while we're out? Either of your places or here will be fine." Ruby asked.

"I'll take them to our place, Eis has tutoring for the next couple of days." Neptune offered.

"Sounds good, we'll get Obsidian and Summer packed, and we'll send them your way. And I'll make sure Obsidian knows not to use his semblance indoors." Ruby said. Suddenly, Obsidian appeared inside once more.

"Damnit Obsidian, we told you multiple times not to use your semblance indoors!" Blake shouted.

"Sorry mom." Obsidian said with his head hung low.

"From now on, you are cleaning the entire house. Once we think you've learned your lesson, we'll lift that from your chores. Now WALK, outside and get your sister and your cousin, you're getting packed." Ruby said sternly.

"You really weren't kidding. Remind me not to piss you off sis." Yang said, shocked that Ruby actually followed through with her threat.

"When you completely forget the smell of bleach, wood stain and polish, you learn to start following through." Ruby sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Shouldn't hat be cleaned before it sets?" Sun asked.

"Nope, it set's instantly. The only way to protect the floors is to set down a tarp where he is going to be." Blake explained.

"Mom, why do we need to pack up?" Summer asked as she entered the house.

"Because you, your brother and your cousin are going to go to my house." Weiss explained.

"Why are we going to aunt Weiss's house?" Obsidian asked.

"Because Sun and Neptune are going to watch you three while we go see someone. Now go pack enough clothes for a week, and Obsidian, if I hear that you were using your semblance somewhere that you aren't supposed to, you will be grounded for a week, understood?" Blake explained. Obsidian nodded before running to his room.

"Don't worry too much about him, I'll keep him entertained and out of trouble. Why don't you guys get going, we can get them around. Tell us how it goes, alright?" Neptune offered as he and Weiss embraced.

"Alright, there is a key under the mat, make sure the house is locked up. I doubt someone will try and break in, but just to be safe." Ruby pointed towards the door.

"Are you sure you want to keep this thing hanging up there Rubes? I understand it's sentimental, but still." Yang asked, looking back up to the rusted scythe hanging by cable.

"The day I get rid of that is the day that I die Yang. You three ready? Let's not keep him waiting." Ruby asked as she adjusted her cloak.

"We're all ready. Bye Sun, we'll be back." Yang waved as she stepped out the door. Ruby wondered what could require their combined skill. The White Fang had been disbanded and was no longer violent and Weiss had completely reformed the SDC and a terrorist plot had been uncovered and stopped.

"Let's hurry, I called in a personal transport for us, and it'll be here soon." Weiss hurried them along. Ruby could only hope that they wouldn't need to be away for long. Little did any of them know, they would be in for the fight of their lives.

**AN/ And that is the last chapter. I decided to eventually do a sequel, but it will not be done quite yet, but eventually. Again tell me what your thoughts are of an OC relationship with a canon character, I really want to do well with that story. Thank you all for staying with me through this story, have a great day to you all!**


End file.
